Shine In Your Eyes
by LovelyLany
Summary: Berkunjung ke Desa masa kecilnya merupakan hal berat bagi seorang pemuda bernama Hyuga Neji dikarenakan masa lalu yang menyesakkan, namun kenyaataan tak seburuk itu saat neji kembali dipertemukan dengan sepupu yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Akankah kehidupanya berubah ! / UP CH 9
1. Chapter 1

07.00pm

Di dalam apartemen

"Hinata.. Bangunlah !" Ucap neji memanggil hinata sambil membuka tirai kamar bernuansa biru abu-abu itu.

Saat tirai dibuka cahaya mahatari masuk ke cela cendela menerpa wajah hinata yang masih memejamkan mata. Hinata yang merasa hangat diwajahnya pun terbangun dengan wajah ditutupi dengan tangan menghindari cahaya matahari itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Sleeping Beauty?" Ucap neji mengejek.

Hinata mencoba menoleh ke sumber suara, dan dilihatnya neji berdiri disisi ranjang sambil melipat lengannya.

"Niisan! Ucap hinata agak parau

Neji yang dipanggilpun menghampiri hinata dan mencoba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke hinata. Meskipun terkejut hinata refleks menghindar dan jatuhlah neji disamping hinata. Hinata tak ingin menderita sakit pinggang karena tertimpa niisannya itu.

Neji tertawa karena tak berhasil menjahili hinata, tetapi dia tak mati akal lekas saja dia memeluk hinata dari samping. Hinata benar-benar sesak akibat ulah neji lihat saja neji yang memelukknya dengan erat, Hinata pasrah dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar wangi hinata" ucap neji sambil menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh hinata.

"Seandainya tenten tau ulah manjamu ini nissan, apa yang akan dilakukannya?" ucap hinata sambil menatap langit-langit di dinding kamarnya.

"Ya itu takkan terjadi, jika kau tak memberitahunya? Dan kau tau akibatnya jika kau memberitahu tenten." Ucap neji sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Niisaan.. Tega sekali kau pada adikmu yang manis ini" ucap hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat hinata yang cemberut neji tertawa lepas, mendengar neji tertawa hinata semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Ohhh jangan marahh adikku yang manis? Kau jelek jika sedang cemberut seperti itu? " Ucap neji.

Hinata yang masih kesal hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ucapan neji. Melihat hinata yang diam neji mencoba menjahilinya lagi dengan mengurung hinata dalam kungkungan lengan kekarnya. Hinata agak shock dengan apa yang dilakukan neji saat ini. Hinata sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah neji dengan tubuh neji diatas tubuhnya walau tubuh neji tertahan oleh kedua lengan dan kakinya.

"Mengapa kau takut hinata ? Kau adikku. Apa kau masih marah pada niisan mu ini !hm?" Jeda "Ataukah perlu kucium agar kau tak marah lagi! " ucapnya menggoda.

Hinata melotot saat neji mengatakan itu. Tanpa disadarinya neji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada hinata, hinata yang takut mencoba melarikan diri namun sia-sia karena tangannya sudah ditahan oleh neji. Saat 3 senti lagi bibir neji hampir mendarat ke bibir hinata, hinata yang ketakutan memejamkan mata. Namun hanya deruh nafas neji yang hangat terasa menjauh dari wajah hinata, hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata. Bertemulah kedua iris batu amethyst yang serupa saling memandang itu, tapi Neji mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wajahmu merah hinata." Bisik neji di telinga hinata.

.

.

.

" NIISSAANNN.." Teriak hinata kesal

" Kenapa kau menggodaku, akan ku adukan kau pada ten-.. Akh-..."

Suara hinata terhenti saat neji menenggelamkan wajahnya di potongan leher hinata, hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh leher dan tulang selangka miliknya.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut itu mengecup pelan kulitnya dan terus menjelajah hingga kecupan itu menjadi semakin kuat dan basah.

"Nn-niii n-nniiissan" ucap hinata terbata, hinata benar-benar shock dan kaget dengan kelakuan neji.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil neji menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada hinata. Ketika neji duduk disamping hinata, neji melihat wajah kaku hinata yang semerah tomat. Melihat hal itu neji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hinata yang mendengar neji tertawapun semakin kesal dibuatnya, dalam keadaan marah hinata segera bangun dengan posisi duduk sambil meraih bantal guling disampingnya dan memukuli neji dengan guling itu. Neji yang tak ingin tubuhnya habis dipukuli hinata dengan bantal segera melarikan diri. Saat neji menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, hinata merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas diatas ranjang.

" Kenapa niissan menyerangku ?" Ucap hinata sambil mengusap jejak kecupan neji itu.

###

Hinata pov

Aku mengawali pagi yang gaduh di kamarku karena ulah niisan, aku benar- benar kesal padanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, kenapa dia bersikap aneh sekali pagi ini. Kenapa juga dia harus menyerangku walaupun kutahu dia hanya menjahiliku.

Kulihat diriku di cermin dengan beberapa jejak kissmark yang tercetak Jelas dikulit halusku. Dan apa yang dia pikirkan hingga membuat beberapa kissmark ini.

' Oh..tuhan bisakah kau memberikanku hidup yang normal' teriakku dalam hati

 **Hinata pov end.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

Neji keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos lengan panjang putih yang tipis dengan celana kain panjang miliknya karena cuaca yang lumayan hangat siang ini. Perut yang lapar memaksanya keluar kamar, dan segera saja dia pergi ke dapur mencari susuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Huhh, kenapa manusia perlu makan?" Ucap neji kesal

"Jika kau tak makan, kau takkan punya tenaga nissan." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Neji yang mendengar suara hinata menoleh ke belakang dan terlihatlah hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna cream dengan rok selutut menambah kesan manisnya pada neji.

"Kau tetap saja cantik memakai apapun hinata." Jujur neji pada hinata sambil mengambil sebuah botol air mineral di dalam lemari pendingin.

Mendengar ucapan neji terlihat semburat rona merah diwajahnya.

"Nissan juga masih tampan seperti sebelumnya!".

Ucapnya membalas sambil duduk dipantri meja makan.

Neji tersenyum mendengar perkataan hinata dan membuka tutup air mineral yang diambilnya tadi, segera saja dia meminumnya. Saat neji meneguk air itu perlahan tak sengaja matanya melihat beberapa jejak kissmark di perpotongan leher dan tulang selangka hinata. Neji yang melihatnyapun shock hingga membuatnya tersedak .

Hinata yang khawatir lekas berdiri dan menghampiri neji. "Ada apa niisann?" Ucap hinata khawatir.

Neji masih terbatuk-batuk dan hinata lekas menepuk-nepuk pundak neji dan segera mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya ke neji.

Neji langsung meminum air itu, "ukh-hah.. terimah kasih, hinata.." ucap neji tulus sambil memberikan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu pada hinata.

"Apa sudah baikkan?" Ucap hinata masih kawatir.

Neji mengangguk, dan melihat hinata disampingnya. Semakin jelas di mata neji jejak kissamark yangg dibuatnya pagi itu.

"Maafkan aku hinata." Ucap neji tulus

"Maaf untuk apa nissan?" Tanya hinata tak mengerti maksud ucapan neji.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat-" ucap neji menggantung saat melihat jejak kissmark hinata. Hinata yang melihat arah pandang nejipun langsung mengerti.

"Oh..ini, tidak usah dipikirkan niisan" ucap hinata sambil menutupi kissmark itu dengan tangannya.

Kriuuuuuttttt.. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemuruh perut keroncongan yang berasal dari neji. Hinata yang mendengar bunyi itu sontak saja tertawa sedangkan neji hanya membuang muka karena malu.

"Emh,bagaimana kalau kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu niisan? " Ucap Hinata mengusulkan.

Hinata lekas mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak sambil mengira-ngira masakan apa yang akan dibuatnya. Neji hanya menatap punggung hinata, namun tanpa disadari hinata seulas senyum simpul terpantri di wajah neji.

"Jangan membuatku lama menunggu hinata, apa kau ingin mendengar nyanyian kelaparan dari lambungku ini." Ucap neji sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa renyah dan tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapan neji.

Nejipun pergi meninggalkan hinata yang memasak di dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov

Aku sudahh menyiapkan makan siang kami, setelah selesai menata masakanku di pantri meja makan. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam aku berkutat di dapur.

"Nii-san, makanan sudah siap? Ucapku memberitahu nissan.

"..." Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya, akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencarinya.

"Nii-san!" Panggilku mengulangi, namun masih tak ada jawaban, akupun segera menghampiri nissan, namun semakin aku mendekat hanya suara tv yang terdengar. Tapi aku melihat kepala menyembul dari sisi kanan sofa.

"Nii-san, kau tak mendengarku? Makanan sudahh siap? Bukankah kau bilang sangat lapar tadi?" Tanyaku pada niisan, namun tak ada jawaban darinya. Akupun langsung saja melihatnya dibalik sofa panjang itu. Dan yang kutemukan niisan yang tertidur di sofa. Tanganku terjulur untuk membangunkannya tapi aku tak sampai hati membangunkannya karena kulihat nissan begitu terlelap. Tanpa kusadari tanganku menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan aku memandangi wajah nii-san yang memang tampan itu.

"Nissan, kau memang tampan? Beruntunglah tenten yang telah memilikimu." Gumamku sendiri.

Tanganku terus menelusuri wajahnya, hidung, tulang pipinya, saat aku menyentuh bibirnya aku teringat akan kejadian pagi itu.

'Bibir ini sudah menyentuhku.'Batinku

Namun tanpa kusangkah saat aku akan menarik tanganku, pergelangan tanganku tertahan oleh nissan.

"Nn- nni-ssan" ucapku terkejut.

Namun niisan hanya diam dan tak membuka mata tetapi telapak tanganku didekapkannya di wajahnya dan niisan mencium telapak tanganku.

Deg.

.

deg.

.

deg

.

Jantungku tak berhenti bedegup kencang, karena terlalu panik langsung saja aku menarik lenganku kasar.

Akibat tindakan reflek niisan terbangun, manik amethys itupun terbuka perlahan.

"Hinata-" ucapnya setelah membuka mata.

"Nn-niisan, kau sudah bangun, ayo.. Kemarilah makanan sudah siap?" Ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkannya karena tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang semerah tomat ini.

"Oh.. Sudah selesai yah? Ucapnya bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti langkahku.

Niisanpun sudah duduk di kursinya, aku segera saja memberinya nasi hangat di dalam mangkuk.

"Niisan maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu hingga ketiduran" ucapku sedikit bersalah

"Tidak perlu minta maaf hinata, tak apa-apa tadi itu acara tv nya saja yang membosankan hingga membuatku ngantuk" ucapnya menenangkanku.

Niisan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kejadian tadi. Kupikir nissan tidak menyadarinya, jadi aku tak ingin mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

Niisan makan dengan tenang dan perlahan makanan yang kuhidangkan. Meskipun kami selalu makan bersama, niisan tak pernah bebicara ataupun mengajak aku berbicara saat sedang makan. Aku tersenyum melihat niisan menghabiskan makanannya.

Hinata pov end

###

Neji Pov

Namaku hyuga neji, umurku 27 tahun, di usiaku yang terbilang sudah matang itupun aku belum menikah. Padahal aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik namun ntah mengapa aku masih ragu untuk menuju ke pernikahan. Orang bilang kalau aku jenius hyuga, wajar jika orang berfikiran seperti itu karena kalau aku tak jenius mungkin perusahaanku hyuga corp ini akan langsung bangkrut saat aku menjadi direkturnya mengantikan ayahku. Saat ini aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan elit. Gedung apartemen ini adalah milik perusahaan hyuga corp yang tentu saja adalah milikku. Namun dari sekian banyak aset dan harta yang kumiliki, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Namun kini aku tak merasa kesepian lagi. Sejak kedatangan hinata apartemen ini terlihat sedikit benyawa dan hangat. Aku dan hinata adalah yatim piatu. Hinata adalah anak dari paman hiashi, adik ayahku yang tinggal di desa kampung halamanku semasa kecil. Setelah pindah ke tokyo saat usiaku 8 tahun, aku tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke desa. Namun akhirnya aku berkunjung ke desa lagi setelah 16 tahun lamanya. Saat berkunjung untuk menghadiri pemakaman paman hiashi dan sepupuku hanabi.

"Flashback On"

Aku sangat lelah karena perjalanan yang kulalui selama 4 jam untuk sampai ke desaku. Sungguh aku merutuki karena fasilitas jalur perjalanan hanya untuk kendaraan darat tanpa ada jalur udara. Kalau saja bukan untuk menghadiri pemakaman keluarga, aku takkan mau pergi. Walaupun sepeninggal ayah dan paman sering berpesan untuk main ke desa, aku selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk dan tak ada waktu. Dan datanglah hari dimana aku diharuskan pergi ke desa untuk menghadiri pemakaman dan menjemput saudara sepupuku sesuai permintaan terakhir ayah dan paman. Aku tak peduli jika dia ingin atau tak ingin pergi bersamaku ke tokyo, yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan niat baikku untuk memenuhi permintaan kedua kakak beradik kembar itu. Ayah dan paman hiashi adalah saudara kembar.

"Tuan.. Kita sudah sampai" ucap sopirku padaku

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucapku lega sambil merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena duduk berjam-jam lamanya.

Aku keluar dari mobil saat sopirku membukakan pintu. Aku berdiri memandangi rumah yang dipenuhi oleh karangan bunga ucapan bela sungkawa dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam berlalu lalang. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk, terlihat banyak orang yang memandangiku ntah karena apa. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang akupun menuju tempat penghormatan terakhir, disanalah aku bertemu seorang wanita berambut indigo sepinggang sedang tertunduk lemah dengan bahu yang bergetar. Dia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku yakin kalau wanita yang menangis itu adalah hinata. Saudara sepupu yang sudahh lama tak kujumpai. Setelah selesai mengamati hinata aku memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada paman hiashi dan kepada hanabi tentunya. Hinata yang menyadari kedatangankupun berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Tt-erima kka-sih" ucapnya dengan lembut dan terisak setelah membungkukkan badan. Saat itulah mata bermanik amesthys serupa milik kami bertemu.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.

Jantungku berdetak kencang, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa demikian. aku hanya memandangi dengan jelas wajah hinata dan matanya yang sembab itu. Meskipun terlihat kacau hinata tetap sangat cantik menurutku. Hinata yang dipandangi langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Akupun mencoba mengontrol sikapku padanya.

"Aku hyuga neji, anak dari hizashi hyuga!" Ucapku padanya sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Anak Paman hizashi.." Ucapnya tak percaya dan memandangiku dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Ya.." Ucapku

Karena tak ada sambutan darinya, aku mernarik kembali tanganku dan kumasukkan kedalam saku ku. Dia yang melihat itupun sontak membungkukkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak menyangka jika kau adalah saudara sepupuku." Ucapnya cepat

"Tak masalah, aku memakluminya." Ucapku santai

"Aku hyuga hinata, anak sulung hyuga hiashi." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Akupun membalas uluran tanganya, bisa kurasakan kulit halus terlapak tangannya itu. Tiba-tiba berdesir persaan hangat dan menggelitik itu. Karena aku tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya.

"Bisakah kau berdiri disebelahku dan menemaniku , akan masih banyak yang datang memberi penghormatan." Ucapnya lembut dan aku yang tersadar dari perasaan aneh tadi lansung melepaskan tanganku. Akupun lekas berdiri disampingnya dan melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan kepada para pelayat, membungkuk dan memberi ucapan terima kasih. Dan anehnya aku tak merasa lelah, aku heran kemana diriku yang mengeluh karena perjalanan panjang itu.

###

"Maaf sudah merpotkanmu niissan." Ucapnya padaku.

"Tidak, ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai keluargamu satu-satunya." Ucapku padanya dan itu membuat dia sedihh.

Aku mengerti kenapa dia bersedih, kupikir cukup berat baginya untuk kehilangan 2 orang sekaligus ayah dan adiknya. Dulu kami sama-sama piatu karena kehilangan ibu secara bersamaan. Saat itu aku berusia 8 tahun dan hinata 3 tahun. Ibuku dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan dan yang selamat hanya hanabi karena saat itu ibunya sedang mengandung hanabi yang terpaksa dilahirkan premature. Karena kejadian itulah aku tak pernah ingin kembali ke desa, aku tak ingin mengingat kesedihan yang menimpa keluaga kami.

"Tapi saat paman hizashi dipanggil aku tak membantumu seperti kau membantuku." ucapnya sambil mengapus air matanya.

Setelah hampir beberapa menit tampa suara dia mengucapakan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Bukankah saat itu kau sedang ujian hinata jdi tak mungkin kau bisa hadir di pemakaman ayahku." Ucapku sambil mengingat dan mencoba menenangkannya dan menenangkan hatiku sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu nii-san." Ucapnya berharap padaku.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau memang adikku" ucapku dengan senyum diwajahku. Dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Senyumnya membuatku merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih niisan" ucapnya lagi padaku dengan senyum cerianya seakan tak ada jejak tangis diwajahnya.

"Hn" ucapku diwakili 2huruf konsonan andalanku.

"Kapan niissan kembali ke tokyo?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau tak suka jika aku lama-lama tinggal di rumahmu" ucapku pura-pura tersinggung.

"Tt-tidak niisan bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin berharap lebih" ucapnya sambil mengetuk ngetukkan kedua telunjuk.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran dengan ucapan dan tingkahnya.

"Aakk-akku tak ingin niisan pergi, tapi aku tau niisan pasti harus kembali ke tokyo karena seingatku nissan punya perusahaan yang harus diurus disana" ucapnya tapi tetap tak menghentikan gerakkan telunjuknya itu.

Aku yang geram melihat kelakuan hinatapun langsung saja menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikkan gerakkan anehnya itu. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena kedua tangannya kupegang.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah ke tokyo bersamaku, akan kucarikan universitas yang bagus disana? Ucapku padanya sesuai dengan tujuan utamaku datang ke desa ini.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan dan dia hanya diam melihatku.

"Pikirkanlah hinata, apa kau ingin selamanya tinggal di desa, kenapa kau tak mencoba melihat dunia luar selain di desa." Ucapku untuk meyakinkannya

"Aku juga ingin niisan tapi-.. Ucapnya tergantung dan melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Tapi jika aku pergi bagiamana dengan rumah ini, aku tak ingin menjualnya. Rumah ini adalah rumah kenanganku bersama ayah dan hanabi" ucapnya sedihh.

"Kenapa harus kau jual hinata, rumah ini akan tetap seperti ini dan kau hanya perlu mencari seseorang untuk mengurus rumah ini." Usulku padanya.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membayar upah pengurus rumah ini nanti niisan, apa kau lupa aku belum punya penghasilan niisan." Ucap hinata ragu akan usulku.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya, kau hanya perlu mencari orang yang mau mengurus rumah ini"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu niisan, kita baru bertemu lagi tapi aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu" ucapnya semakin merasa sungkan padaku dan menarik tangannya dri genggamanku.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau kubantu, atau kau berkerja saja padaku? Dari gajimu itu kau bisa membayar upah pengurus rumah dan menambah uang sakumu." Usulku memberi jalan lain agar dia mau ikut denganku apapun akan kulakukan.

"Bekerja." Ucapnya sedikit tertarik akan penawaranku padanya.

"Ayolah hinata, ikutlah bersamaku ke tokyo! Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di desa ini."Ucapku sedikit memohon padanya. Hinata adalah orang pertama yang membuatku memohon seperti ini. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berubah 180derajat dari biasanya.

Hinata mencoba memikirkannya kembali, "Baiklah niisan aku akan ikut denganmu ,kapan kita akan berangkat?" Ucapnya pasrah dan tak bisa menolak permohonanku.

"Besok kita berangkat." Ucapku membuatnya terkejut namun dia tak berkomentar. Hinata pergi meninggalkanku dan masuk ke kamarnya.

###

Pagi itu aku bangun dengan malas, seandainya pagi ini aku tak harus berangkat rasanya aku tak ingin bangun. Udara di desa konoha ini benar-benar sejuk membuatku tak ingin beranjak dari ranjang. Namun seseorang menyibak selimutku membuatku melengkungkan tubuhku karena dingin.

"Niisan, bangunlah!. Bukankah kita akan berangkat pagi ini. Aku juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Ucapnya mengintruksiku

"Sebentar lagi hinata, aku masih mengantuk." Ucapku padanya sambil menarik kembali selimut yang disingkapnya tadi. Kupikir dia sudah menyerah membangunkanku karena tak ada suara-suara aneh yang terdengar seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang dihiasi dengan alunan suara benda yang dipukul atau musik yang diputar keras-keras olehnya. Namun aku tertipu, sekarang yang dilakukannya diluar perkiraanku, tangan-tangan mungilnya mengelitik telapak kakiku. Aku tak tahan jika harus menahan nya lebih lama. Akhirnya aku bangun dengan malas.

"Nissan mu ini sudah bangun tuan putri jadi tolong singkirkan jari-jari nakal mu itu? Ucapku sedikit kesal padanya. Dia yang melihatkupun hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum licik.

'Oh.. Tuhan dia tau kelemahanku'

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan hinata sampai di apartemenku, kulihat hinata sedikit terkejut tidak seperti sebelum sebelumnya matanya selalu berbinar sepajang perjalanan kami menuju tokyo. Aku tau ini pertama kalinya hinata keluar desa apalagi ke tokyo. Mungkin hinata agak terkejut melihat apartemenku yang lumayan luas ini. Apartemenku terletak di lantai paling atas gedung ini dan aku sendiri yang mendekornya sesuai keinginanku namun sepertinya aku akan mendekor ulang apartemen ini melihat akan ada penghuni baru di apartemenku.

...

Flash back off

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Shine in Your eyes**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AU, OOC, typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neji 27 tahun**

 **Hinata 22 tahun**

Hinata berdiri didepan cermin sambil merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Kurasa ini cukup" ucap hinata sambil meraih tas dan jacket denim. Merasa tak ada yang terlupakan hinatapun keluar kamar berjalan menuju pantri meja makan. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat peralatan makan yang sudah bersih tak menyisakan makanan. Hinata pun membereskan semua peralatan makan tersebut dari meja pantri.

"Hinata..Kau ada jam mata kuliah pagi ini?" Ucap neji sambil melirik hinata yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Iya, nissan.." Jawab hinata sambil berlalu menghampiri neji yang sedikit kesulitan memasang dasi di kemejanya.

"Biar aku saja yang merapikannya, Nissan! Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenahi dasi tersebut. Memasangkan dasi neji merupakan kegiatan rutin hinata. Neji yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sepupunya ini hanya diam membiarkanya.

"Hn" kata baku itu terucap dari mulut neji.

"Nissan.. Nissan.. sudah selama ini kita tinggal bersama tapi kau tetap saja tak pernah meminta bantuanku untuk memasang dasimu" keluh hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Seorang Hyuga Neji tak pernah menundukkan kepala untuk meminta bantuan, apa kau lupa hinata " aku neji percaya diri.

"Nissan benar-benar keras kepala! Huhh !" Hinata kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Neji yang gemas akan tingkah sepupunya itu lekas mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembul hinata. Hinata refleks menarik lengan neji untuk melepaskan cubitannya.

"Sakitt tau.." hinata mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ohww.. Sesakit itukah ! Neji berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan mengantikan tangan hinata untuk mengelus pipi hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan dingin neji menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Melihat hinata yang memejamkan mata neji tersenyum lalu melepaskan elusan dari kedua pipinya. Karena merasa kehilangan kedua tangan dingin neji, Hinata membuka matanya.

CUP...CUP

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat kedua pipinya dikecup oleh Neji. Otomatis pipi hinata berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Neji yang melihat hinata bersemu merah hanya tertawa.

"Ayo Kita berangkat ! " Ucap neji sambil mengambil tas kerja dan jas nya.

Mendengar perkatan neji, hinata segera berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkah kaki neji yang memang lebih panjang dibanding langkah kakinya. Merekapun pergi meninggal apartemen itu.

Skip.

'Cittt…' bunyi mobil mengerem setelah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesudah mengantarkan Hinata ke kampusnya. Neji segera melajukan Ferarri metalic kesayangannya itu menuju ke Hyuuga Corp. Hyuga Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan pemasaran serta cabangnya yang berada di hampir seluruh wilayah asia-eropa.

"Hai Hinata! Selamat Pagi!" sapa Ino sambil nenepuk pundak hinata.

"Pagi Ino… A-apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya hinata.

"Baik, ah Hinata, kebiasaan tergagapmu itu memang takkan pernah sembuh ya?" canda Ino.

Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum ramah lalu kembali focus menatap layar dilaktopnya.

"Humh, Kau benar-benar rajin hinata? Pagi-pagi sudah mengetik skripsi." ucap ino sambil menaruh tas di meja samping hinata.

"Tidak ino, bukan mengetik tapi membaca, mungkin saja aku perlu menambah sumber data lagi. Lagian mumpung aku dikampus jadi kalau ada beberapa buku yang kurang bisa langsung ke perpustakaan." hinata menerangkan namun matanya tetap focus dilayar laktopnya..

"Ya.. Ya apapun alasanmu tetap saja kau itu mahasiswi yang rajin menurutku" ucap ino sambil tersenyum dan mendudukan diri dibangku samping hinata.

"Hinata.. Emh, apa nissan mu masih berhubungan dengan tenten ! Tanya ino penasaran.

"Tentu saja masih, Kenapa kau menanyakan itu ino.. tak biasanya kau peduli tentang nissanku? hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ino.

"Oh..begitu yah, mungkin aku salah lihat.." Ucap ino menggantung

"Salah lihat apa Ino!, Cepat ceritakan jangan membuatku penasaran!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menutup laktopnya dan kembali focus menghadap ino.

"Begini.. Hinata.. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kukakatan nanti karena aku juga kurang yakin apa itu kenyataan ataukah halusinasiku." Jelas Ino.

"Iya.. Aku janji, cepatlah katakan! Jangan buat aku penasaran! Ucap hinata tak Sabar.

"Malam minggu kemarin Sai dan aku pergi ke Club, Malam itu aku sedikit mabuk jadi aku mengajak sai pulang namun saat hendak ke parkiran aku melihat tenten dan Lee." Ino berkata hati-hati supaya hinata mengerti.

"Apa yang aneh Ino, mereka kan memang sudah bersahabat dari kecil, walau mereka ke club kurasa itu masih wajar ." hinata berusaha membela tenten.

"Ya.. Aku tau mereka bersahabat tapi jika kau melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, mungkin kau akan berpikir ulang mengenai hubungan persahabatan mereka." Ino sedikit kesal

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ino?" Tanya hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Ya.. Seperti hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, saling mengecup dan mencumbu, berpelukan." Tutur ino

"..." Tak ad jawaban dari hinata, namun tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh seketika.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari hinata, Ino mengela nafas dan menepuk pundak hinata untuk menyadarkan hinata dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku tau kau menyayangi tenten seperti kau menyayangi aku dan sakura tapi jika memang yang kulihat adalah kenyataan dan bukan halusinasi, Kuharap kau berbesar hati." Ino berusaha menenangkan hinata dan mencoba menghapus jejak air mata mengalir di pipi chuby hinata.

"Aku tau kau pasti sedihh karena merasa dikhiati oleh tenten, tapi lebih baik kau mencari tau kebenarannya. Akupun akan membantumu hinata." Ucap ino sambil memeluk hinata agar si hyuga ini berhenti menangis.

"Hemmh, kau memang wanita yang lembut hinata. Padahal seharusnya nissan gondrongmu itu yang menangis tapi kenapa kau yang menangis." Ucap ino mengelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal.

" " Sakura datang menghapiri dua gadis yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Untung kelas ini hanya ada kalian berdua jadi tak ada yang melihat si hyuga cengeng itu menangis, hihiihihi.." sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hai..Jidaatt tumben sekali kau datang pagi, biasanya kau selalu telat." Ino menyinggung sakura

"Dasar pig.. Aku bukannya telat hanya saja dosen itu yang terlalu cepat masuknya." Sakura membela diri.

"Itu sama saja sakura, Intinya kau telat.!" Seru ino tak mau kalah.

"Kau ak-..." Ucap sakura terpotong.

"Sudahlah pagi-pagi bengini kalian sudah bertengkar, itu tidak baik." Ucap hinata sambil menghapus air matanya. Hinata tidak ingin terjadi perang mulut tak kesudahan antara sahabatnya itu.

Ino dan sakurapun berhenti berdebat dan kembali focus kepada hinata. Sakura sedikit tau tentang apa yang membuat hinata menangis karena tadi dia sedikit menguping pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, sekarang kau harus memastikan hubungan antara tenten dan lee segera sebelum neji-nii tahu" sakura berkata sambil memengang tangan hinata.

"Oh Jadi kau menguping,Yahh! Benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk " ino menuduh sakura.

"Heishhh.. Jangan memulai" sakura melirik ino kesal.

"Waktu itu aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh diatara hubungan tenten dan lee tapi kalian tidak percaya padaku, dan sekarang ino melihat hal yang sama, jadi hal itu bukanlah bualan semata." Sakura meyakinkan hinata.

"Akh..aku masih ragu sakura karena tak melihat secara langsung, tapi mungkin sekarang aku akan sedikit mempercayai kalian." Ucap hinata

"Itu lebih baik hinata, dan kami akan membantumu." Ucap sakura pada hinata sambil nmenyikut ino.

"Iya, kami akan membantu dan mendukungmu." Ucap ino

"Terima kasih" ucap hinata sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hai, Hinata! Ah, iya, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas laporan kelompok kita yang ku berikan kemarin?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm, itu sudah selesai ku kerjakan Sakura-Chan. Tapi belum ku periksa ulang, akan se-segera ku selesaikan..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Oke Hinata! Mmm, ngomong ngomong anak-anak kelas ini kemana ya? Mereka belum datang juga." seru Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling ruang kelas.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, tadi pagi pagi sekali, Tenten menelfonku, katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa hadir..." jelas Ino.

"Oh, semoga Tenten cepat sembuh deh. Yah walaupun aku sedikit kesal padanya?" Ucap Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan merka karena banyak anak-anak mulai berdatangan memenuhi kelas. Karena sebentar lagi mata kuliah akan dimulai.

...

"Kita akhiri mata kuliah kita hari ini, selamat siang dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" ucap dosen Iruka kepada mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya.

Jam menujukkan pukul 12 lewat, terlihat dosen Iruka keluar meninggalkan kelas, anak-anak lainpun ikut bubar dari kelas. Hingga tersisa beberapa orang lagi di dalam kelas.

"Mmm, eh Hinata, ayo makan siang, kita makan bersama ya di restoran Ichiraku! Mau tidak? Kita kencan~" tawar Kiba.

*Bletak!* "Hush! Dasar Kiba. Apa kau tak ingat bahwa kami ada disini tapi kau hanya menawari hinata, benar-benar tak sopan?" bentak Ino kepada Kiba sambil memukulkan buku tebal ke punggung Kiba.

"Auw! Sakit Ino. Aku hanya ingin menawari hinata. Bukan kalian berdua, lagian kalian sudah punya pacar jadi minta ditraktir mereka dong!? Kan hanya hinata yang tidak punya pacar. Kenapa kau marah atau kau cemburu ya~?"

"Ih, mana sudi aku cemburu padamu!" Seru ino

Hinata pun teringat akan sesuatu "Ah iya! A-ano Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, a-aku boleh tidak meminta tolong kepada kalian?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tentu saja Hinata, Memangnya kau ingin meminta tolong apa?" Tanya ino

"Eh, ha-hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Nissan, karena jadwal kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. maukah Ino-Chan dan Sakura-Chan menemaniku untuk membeli kado?" kata Hinata dengan sedikit malu sehingga semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hahaha, oh ternyata karena itu... Ok! Aku akan menemanimu!, Kau pink mau ikut kami?" jawab Ino.

"Ayo.. Lagian aku juga mau membeli sesuatu untuk sasuke-kun" ucap sakura sambil menggaruk hidung yang tak gatal karena malu.

Ino pun merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan kiba yang menunggu jawaban kencan dari hinata.

"Yah..aku ditolakk lagi." Ucap kiba tak semangat.

"Sudahlah kiba, hinata tak mau kau ajak kencan! Tapi aku mau jika kau traktir makan siang hari ini" ucap shino sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

...*...

Tak terasa hari sudah menunjukan pukul 2 Siang, ketika Hinata,Ino dan sakura sudah berada di salah satu Mall di tokyo untuk mencari kado untuk neji dan sasuke.

"Mmm, Hinata-Chan, apakah neji-nii suka ini?" tanya sakura sembari menunjukan sepatu bercorak warna warni yang sedang menjadi idola di kalangan masyarakat.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak. Nissan suka barang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, juga suka warna warna yang cenderung lebih gelap..." jawab Hinata.

"Hahahaha, ternyata selera mereka sama yah!" Seru sakura saat mengingat sasuke dan neji-nii

"Bagaimana dengan... Sandal jepit hitam yang sederhana ini?" Ucap Ino kepada keduanya.

"Tidak Ino, mmm...Seperti...Ah! Ya ampun! Aku tak menyangka jika barang ini masih ada!" Seru Hinata yang membuat Ino dan sakura kaget seketika.

"Memangnya barang apa Hinata?" tanya Ino menghampiri Hinata. Dan menarik tangan sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini! Jam tangan kesukaan nissan dulu, sekarang sudah rusak karena aku menjatuhkannya ke air. Aku sampai dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya. Aku ingin menggantinya, tapi mengingat barang ini Limited Edition, aku kira sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi...Ternyata masih ada..." jelas Hinata.

"Limited Edition? Sungguh? Berapa harganya Hinata?" tanya sakura yang penasaran karena rata rata barang Limited Edition itu harganya mahal.

"Ini..." Hinata menunjukan label harganya.

"Whoaaa! Ini sungguh mahal Hinata jika kau hanya mengandalkan uang sakumu! Uang sakumu selama sebulanmu akan langsung habis jika membeli ini! Mengapa kau tidak meminta kepada nissanmu saja jika memang dia menyukai jam model ini?" teriak Ino terkejut karena harganya selangit.

"Itu benar hinata, menyenangkan neji-nii juga boleh tapi jangan sampai menyulitkanmu, aku saja berpikir dua kali jika ingin membeli jam itu untuk sasuke-kun! Sakura meningatkan.

"Ah, tak apa Sakura- chan, Ino-chan!" jawab Hinata yang lansung berlari menuju kasir pembayaran.

"Humh, sungguh beruntung neji-nii mendapakan adik sepupu baik hati seperti hinata-chan! Seru sakura

"Benar.. Si gondrong itu memang beruntung!" Ucap ino menambahi sambil melirik hinata dari jauh.

Ino dan sakura hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala karena Hinata jarang sekali bersikap seceria ini.

Setelah membayar jam tangan tersebut, lalu mereka menuju sebuah restoran vegetarian favorit Ino untuk makan siang. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun berbincang sebentar.

"A-arigato Ino-Chan , Sakura-Chan sudah menemaniku hingga menemukan kado jam tangan untuk Nissan ini" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kita kan memang sudah bersahabat lama. Sudah sewajarnya aku dan sakura menemanimu... Tapi, apakah tidak terlalu mahal biaya yang kau keluarkan Hinata untuk ukuran sebuah jam tangan?" jawab Ino.

"Hu`umhh, apa kau tidak menyesal nantinya!"

"Ah, itu, so-soal itu, tidak apa apa selagi aku masih mampu untuk membelinya." Seru Hinata

"Oh, yasudah, ucapkan saja salamku untuk neji-nii dan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Semoga dia suka dengan hadiah itu!" Ucap sakura.

"Iya.. Ucapkan juga salamku pada nissan gondrongmu sama seperti yang sakura katakan tadi, hehehhe." Seru ino

"Oh, sekali lagi Arigato Ino, sakura!" balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh..omo bukankah tadi kau bilang mau membeli sesuatu untuk sasuke-nii sakura! Tanya hinata

"Iya.. Jidatt.. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!". Ino menambahi

"Iya nanti sehabis makann nanti kita lihat ke toko pakaian formal oke! sakura berkata sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka kembali ke salah satu toko pakaian yang menjual pakaian kerja. Dan sakura membeli sebuah dasi berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja biru langit. Hinata juga tak tahan untuk membeli setelan kemeja berwarna cream dan dasi merah marun. Melihat sakura dan hinata yang membeli akhirnya ino ikut-ikutan mebeli kemeja berwarna pink.

At Apatemen

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, sekitar jam 18.00 sore. Hinata sedirian duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Neji.

'Drrttt! Drrttt! ' Bunyi getar ponsel Neji yang berada di dalam saku jas yang disampirkannya di kursi putarnya. Karena mendengar bunyi getar lekas saja neji mengambil ponsel itu dan tersenyum saat melihat di layar ponsel yang memunculkan wajah si penelpon yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

 _"Nissan, hari ini pulang jam berapa?_ _"_ _Tanya hinata_.

 _"Ntahlah hinata, karena aku sedikit sibuk sekarang, ada apa hinata tak biasanya kau bertanya kapan aku pulang?" Tanya neji heran._

 _"Tidak nissan, tidak ada apa-apa? hanya mungkin saja nissan ingin merequest sebuah masakan dariku untuk makan malam nanti. Jika nissan pulang? Ucap hinata sedikit berbohong karena tak ingin ketahuan karena hinata ingin membuat serphrise untuk merayakan ulang tahun neji._

 _"Tak usah hinata, nanti aku akan_ _makan_ _malam diluar karena ada acara perayaan dikantor, mungkin nanti nissan akan pulang larut malam." Ucap neji menjelaskan._

Mendengar jawaban neji membuat hinata sedikit kecewa. Hinata tidak bisa memberi serphrisenya jika neji pulang larut.

 _"Baiklah nissan, semoga perayaannya lancar" seru hinata berpura-pura ceria. Dan menutup segera sabungan telephone-nya._

'Mungkin nissan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama tenten' batin hinata.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk hinata keluar kamar sambil membawa 1 kotak besar dan 2 kotak kecil hadiah yang akan diberikannya kepada neji. Hinata membawa kotak-kotak itu masuk ke kamar neji dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur dan tak lupa menyelipkan kartu ucapan di pita kotak kado itu. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang neji, dan memeluk bantal neji sambil menghirup wangi khas neji yang sedikit tertinggal di batalnya itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah hinata tak sadar jika dia terlelap di ranjang kamar neji.

Neji sedang duduk dan makan bersama beberapa cliennya disalah satu restoraunt tradisional jepang. Ruangan itu sedikit tertutup karena memang sering dipakai oleh para pengusaha untuk minum tea atau makan sambil membicarakan bisnis atau perusahaan mereka. Sebenarnya neji tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan saat makan. Tapi karena tak enak hati untuk menolak akhirnya dia ikut untuk menghargai cliennya ini.

Akhirnya setelah makan malam dengan clien selesai , sekitar pukul 10 malam neji sudah bersiap melajukan mobil ferari metalixnya untuk segera pulang namun saat hendak mengidupkan mesin mobil ponselnya bergetar kembali.

 _"_ _Hii.. neji... Datanglah ke Club malam ini, hanya kau yang belum hadir, semua sudah ada disini." Ucap suara cempreng pria diseberang telpon yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto salah satu temannya._

 _"Apa ada hal penting sampai aku harus hadir disana, aku benar-benar lelah naruto." Ucap neji_

 _"Aku tahu kau lelah dan kamipun juga lelah tapi ini penting, kami tunggu disini sekarang! Jika memang kau masih menganggap kami ini temanmu." Seru naruto membujuk neji._

 _"Ya, baiklahh..kalian memang benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap neji kesal dan mematikan sambungan telponnya._

Nejipun segera melajukan mobil ferari kesayangannya itu ke club tempat yang sering ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Club itu adalah milik salah satu teman masa kuliahnya yaitu Nara Shikamaru. Setelah berapa menit akhirnya neji memarkirkan mobil itu di basement club. Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam untuk memasuki club, penjaga yang sudah hapal betul jika neji adalah salah satu kenalan bos nya segera mempersilahkan neji dan memandunya. Setelah naik lift ke lantai paling atas, liftpun terbuka dan disana ada petugas lain yang mengantarkan neji langsung ke ruangan. Nejipun langsung memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu berisik seperti ruangan dibawah tadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga neji." Ucap pria berambut pirang jabrik yaitu naruto sambil menyikut bahu neji.

"Hn"

"Heishhh.. Tidak sasuke, tidak kau.. kalian benar2 irit bicara yah!" Seru naruto mendengus

Shika yang mendengar naruto hanya bisa tertawa lepas berbeda dengan sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto dan kembali meneguk segelas winenya.

"Sudahlah naruto mereka berdua itu memang dijuluki duo pangeran es saat kuliah dulu, apa kau lupa!" Ucap shika mengingatkan

"Ya.. Aku tau tapi itukan dulu, Ma-..! Ucap naruto terpotong karena sasuke.

"Cukup Naruto.. Kau benar-benar berisik! Seru sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang kosong disampingnya sambil melirik neji.

Neji yang dilirikpun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mendudukan diri di samping sasuke. Melihat neji yang lainpun ikut duduk disofa yang masih kosong.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan sakura 2 minggu lagi, kuharap kalian semua hadir." Ucap sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Wah..wah kupikir kau tidak serius dengannya." Seru sai

"Iya, melihat kelakuan playboy nya dulu saat kuliah,sungguh mengejutkan " timpal naruto.

"Aku tidak heran jikalau mereka akan bertunangan, kenapa tidak menikah saja sekalian" ucap shikamaru

"Dia tak ingin jika belum lulus kuliah, dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya dengan pertunangan ini, supaya orang-orang tau kalau Haruno Sakura adalah tunanganku." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibir tipisnya.

HAHAHaHahhahaha..

Perkataan sasuke sontak mengundang tawa semua temannya kecuali neji yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kenap kalian tertawa" sasuke heran sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal.

"Kau benar-benar posesif teme!, seperti bukan kau saja." Ucap naruto

"Bukannya posesif sasuke hanya tak ingin sakura meninggalkanya karena itu dia mengambil langkah aman." Neji berkata sambil menuangkan wine kedalam gelas kosong yang sudah disediakan di meja lalu meminum wine itu.

"Kau itu lebih posesif dibanding teme!" Seru naruto yang membuat neji tersedak wine yang diminumnya tadi.

.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak neji agar wine yang masuk ke hidung segera keluar.

"Tega sekali kau naruto, lihat neji sampai tersedak begitu." Ucap shika sambil berlalu untuk mengambil air didalam lemari pendingin ruangan itu.

"Neji..ini minumlahh" shikamaru berkata sambil menyerahkan air mineral yang diambilnya tadi.

Lekas saja neji mengambilnya. 'Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering tersedak!' Batin neji merasa heran.

"Kenapa kalian memarahiku, yang kukatakan memang benar kok!" Naruto meyakinkan yang lain.

"Yang kutahu Neji itu tidak pernah bersikap posesif terhadap tenten." Sai membela neji

"Sai kau benar-benar bodoh, yang kumaksud bukan Tenten tapi HINATA!" naruto menekankan nama hinata di ucapanya.

"Owhhh kalau masalah hinata sih aku tau, hehehe.. Aku sering mendengarnya dari Ino, tapi itu lebih ke protektif daripada posesif. Seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya." Seru Sai

Mendengar ucapan sai semua tertawa terkecuali neji yang mendengus karena perkataan sai. Mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa bersama seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu padahal mereka hampir setiap bulannya selalu berkumpul.

Tak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam saat jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Neji sudah sampai di dalam apartemen miliknya, sesampainya di dalam neji merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia benar-benar merasa lelah sekali. Lekas saja neji menuju kamarnya, tapi dia sedikit heran pintu kamarnya terbuka dan cahaya lampu kamarnya keluar dari cela pintu.

'Kenapa pintunya terbuka' batin neji.

Saat tangannya memegang knop pintu dan melebarkan celanya. Neji melihat hinata sedang tidur lelap di ranjangnya.

'Kenapa dia tidur disini!'Batin neji merasa heran.

Saat mendekat kesisi ranjanganya neji melihat 2 buah kotak berwarna silver dan cream yang terketak tak jauh dari hinata. Namun matanya melihat sebuah kartu ucapan terselip dipita itu.

 _ **To : Hyuga Neji**_

 _ **' Selamat Ulang Tahun Nissan yang ke-27'**_

 _ **Semoga di umur nissan yang sudah tua itu, nissan diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga dan tentunya nissan harus tetap menyayangi hinata seperti sekarang. Heheheheh.**_

 _ **Maaf jika hinata hanya bisa memberikan sedikit hadiah kecil untuk nissan.**_

 _ **Hinata tahu ini tak sebanding dengan yang telah nissan berikan kepada hinata selama ini.**_

 _ **'Semoga hari nissan selalu menyenangkan'**_

 _ **'Peluk dan cium yang hangat '**_

 _ **From: imoutoumu**_

 _ **_Hyuga Hinata_**_

Neji tersenyum membaca kartu ucapan hinata, dan menyelipkan kartu itu didalam dompetnya. Dan dengan segera membuka kadonya, senyum neji semakin mengembang tak kala melihat jam tangan yang mirip dengan miliknya dulu. Dan semakin tersenyum melihat kemeja dan dasi yang dibelikan hinata. Setelah selesai merapikan hadiah tersebut neji meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

Neji mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang samping hinata, ia memperhatikan hinata yang tertidur pulas, terdengar dari dengkuran halus hinata. Neji mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus wajah hinata.

'Aku berterimah kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan sesosok gadis yang hangat ini kepadaku ' batin neji

Setelah puas memandang keindahan didepan matanya neji segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong tubuh hinata ala bridal style menuju kamar hinata. Neji berjalan perlahan seakan takut hinata terbangun namun untungnya hinata tetap terlelap. Neji menidurkan hinata di ranjang itu dan menyelimuti hinata. Neji mencium kening hinata sebelum menghidupkan lampu tidur disamping ranjang hinata. Nejipun berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar namun terhenti.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Nissan.. Oyasumii! Ucap hinata lirih dan pelan namun masih terdengar ditelinga neji.

"Hn.. Oyasumi Hime" ucap neji sambil mematikan lampu kamar dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar hinata.

Setelah mengantar hinata, neji kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri tepat di tempat hinata tertidur di ranjangnya tadi. Neji masih dapat mencium aroma lavender dari hinata yang tertinggal disana. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan resah.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menahannya, ini terlalu memabukkan" keluh neji sambil menarik sedikit rambutnya frustasi.

"Mungkin sedikit air dingin mampu menjernihkan otakku yang kacau ini" ucap neji berlalu kedalam kamar mandi.

Pagi ini hinata bangun agak kesiangan dan buru-buru keluar kamar untuk memasak di dapur, rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya selama 3 tahun lebih tinggal bersama neji. Namun saat hendak mengambil bahan di lemari pendingin, hinata menemukan notes dari neji.

 __"Tak perlu memasak karena nissan akan sarapan dikantor dan Terima kasih atas kado kecilnya, Nissan menyayangimu."__

"Huuuftt... Tau begini aku tak akan susah-susah bangun" keluh hinata sambil duduk di meja pantri.

"Apa yang akan kukerjakan hari ini!" Tanya hinata pada diri sendiri sambil duduk berpangku tangan.

"Oh, ya hadiahnya!,apa nissan suka yah!" Ucap hinata dan berjalan menuju kamar neji.

Saat tiba didepan pintu, hinata meraih knop dan sayangnya pintu terkunci.

"Huhh..tumben sekali nissan mengunci kamarnya, biasanya tak pernah begini" keluh hinata heran.

Namun hinata tersadar jika semalam ia tertidur di kamar neji dan neji menggendongnya kekamar.

"Oh.. Kau benar-benar idiot hinata, wajar saja nissan mengkunci kamarnya sekarang, itu pasti karena ulahku semalam." Ucap hinata sedih.

"Sebaik nya aku berbelanja saja." seru hinata.

Hinata sudah berada di dalam supermarket di sebuah swalayan dekat apartemennya. Hinata mencari beberapa keperluan untuk dapur dan tak lupa membeli perlengkapan untuk neji serta untunya sendiri. Biasanya hinata tak pernah belanja sendiri, sesibuk-sibuknya nissan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belanja bersamnya. Namun kali ini beda , hinata berbelanja hanya untuk membuang rasa bosannya karena hari ini memang tak ada jadwal kuliah. Kuliahnya sekarang tidak terlalu aktif seperti di awal semester karena hinata sudah hampir semester akhir, tapi ada tinggal satu mata kuliah yang harus diikutinya.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan mengambil semua bahan dan perlengkapan yang diperlukan. Hinata mencoba melihat apa ada yang kurang dari belanjaannya. Dan benar saja ada satu barang penting yang terlupakan. Hinata melajukan trolinya menuju deretan pembalut wanita. Namun saat ingin mengambil berapa pembalut untuk persediaannya, hinata melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depan sederet pembalut wanita. Pemuda memakai jaket kulit berwana cokelat muda dan jeans hitam tak lupa warna rambut merah marunnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Percuma punya wajah tampan tapi punya selera yang aneh" desis hinata sambil mendorong troli belanjanya berlalu di depan lelaki itu.

Namun langkah hinata terhenti saat lelaki itu menahan laju trolinya. Hinata yang tak suka akan tindakan lelaki itupun sedikit kesal.

"APA..! Ucap hinata ketus

"Kau.. Biasa memakai yang mana?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Memakai apa? Dasar aneh !" Hinata heran

"Itu..! Tunjuk pemuda itu ke sederet pembalut wanita.

Hinata yang melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan sesuatupun melihat kearah sederet pembalut wanita itu.

"KAU BERTANYA PADAKU! PEMBALUT APA YANG KUPAKAI! Ucap Hinata kesal

"Tunjukkan saja, setelah itu pergilah" jawab pemuda itu sedikit heran karena wanita ini marah.

"APA KAU GI-..." Ucapan hinata terpotong saat tangan dingin pemuda itu membekap mulutnya.

Hinata mencoba berontak saat pemuda itu mebekap mulutnya dan mendekap tubuh hinata dari belakang. Namun tak bisa karena pemuda ini benar-benar mengunci pergerakkan tubuh hinata.

'Bagaimana ini, aku akan diculik pemuda tak normal ini? Siapa saja tolong aku! Batin hinata ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku tak ingin membuat keributan.. Tapi kau sepertinya ingin mencari masalah denganku" ucap pemuda itu.

"Ayo..tunjukkan kau biasa memakai yang mana?, kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu padaku!" Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan.

'Tindakanmu seperti seorang penculik bodoh' batin hinata kesal.

"Ini untuk nee-chanku, aku tak tahu dia memakai yang mana.. Benda itu juga terlalu banyak jenisnya, aku bingung!" Pemuda itu mencoba berkata jujur pada hinata.

Hinata yang mengerti, akhirnya menunjukkan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas itu ke arah pembalut yang biasa ia pakai. Pemuda itupun melepaskan hinata dan mengambil beberapa pembalut yang ditunjuk hinata. Setelah meletakkannya di dalam troli belanja, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan hinata. Namun kali ini hinata yang menahan troli belanja pemuda itu.

"Apa!" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengambil jenis ini karena mungkin saja nee-chanmu tak nyaman dengan pembalut yang bersayap." Ucap hinata sambil meletakkan beberapa benda itu ke dalam troli pemuda itu.

"Ah..baiklah meskipun aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan.. Aku ucapkan arigato" ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan hinata.

Namun hinata sedikit khawatir karena pemuda itu hanya berbelanja pembalut dan tidak menambah belanjaan lagi. Hinata hanya tak ingin pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman saat mengantri di kasir karena banyak ibu-ibu yang mengantri.

"Ah... Anooo.. Taruh saja belanjaanmu ke troliku! biar aku saja yang membelinya. Aku tak ingin kau malu karena bual-bualan ibu-ibu disana sebab kau membeli pembalut ini." Ucap hinata mencoba menawar.

"Benda ini bukan untukku tapi untuk nee-chanku, kenapa aku harus malu" pemuda itu heran.

"Iya. Aku tau itu untuk nee-chanmu tapi mereka tak tahu kan.. Sudahlah jangan membantah." Ucap hinata sambil mengambil isi troli pemuda itu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" keluh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itupun mengikuti hinata dan meninggalkan trolinya begitu saja. Merekapun mengantri karena kasir terlihat penuh. Setelah antre selama 10 menit merekapun sampai di kasir. Sesaat hinata akan mengeluarkan uang belanjanya. Pemuda itu menahannya dan memberikan kartu debit miliknya kepada penjaga kasir. Pemuda itupun membawa beberapa kantung belanjaannya mereka. Hinata mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kemarikan kantung belanjaan itu dan faktur pembayarannya, aku akan membayar belanjaanku." Ucap hinata

"Kau kemari naik apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Naik taksi.. Kenapa kau ber-" ucap hinata terpotong.

"Ikuti aku, nanti akan kuantarkan kau pulang sebagai ucapan terima kasih" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklahh.. Jika kau memaksa" hinata mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu saat mereka berada di dalam tadi.

Hinata sudah mengikuti pemuda itu dan pemuda itu berhenti disalah satu mobil lambourghini marun metalix miliknya. Pemuda itu menurunkan kantung belanjaan itu dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

'Hhmm, pantas saja stylenya keren. Ternyata anak orang kaya' batin hinata saat memperhatikan pemuda itu yang sedang menaruh belanjaan kedalam mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu, cepatlah!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk hinata.

Hinatapun masuk kedalam mobil pemuda itu, setelahnya pemuda itupun masuk juga. Pemuda itu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Dimana alamatmu!" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Apartemen SkyLife." Ucap hinata pada pemuda itu.

"Bukankah itu hanya 1 km dari sini, kupikir jauh karena kau naik taksi tadi." Seru pemuda itu.

Tak sampai 5 menit mobil lamboughini marun itupun berhenti di samping pintu masuk apartemen. Saat hinata hendak membuka pintu mobil, lelaki itu menahan lengannya.

"Kau melupakan belanjaanku". Ucap pemuda itu mengingatkan.

"Oh..Omo, aku hampir lupa." Ucap hinata sambil menepuk keningnya.

Segera saja hinata memisahkan belanjaannya dan pemuda itu. Dan hinata mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti uang pemuda itu yang terpakai olehnya.

"Aku tidak terima uang cas" ucap pemuda itu.

"Jadi aku harus membayar dengan apa! Tanya hinata heran.

"Cukup satu kecupan darimu" ucap pemuda itu menggoda.

Hinata yang kesal sontak saja melempar kantung berisi pembalut belanjaanya itu.

"Dasar Mesuummm!" Ucap hinata sambil cepat-cepat mencoba membuka pintu. Namun pintu itu masih terkunci karena pemuda itu belum mebuka kunci otomatisnya.

"Sabaku Gara.. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu! Ucap pemuda yang bernama gara itu.

"Apa untungnya aku memberitahukan namaku padamu! Dengus hinata

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari mobilku, itulah imbalannya." Ucap lelaki itu yang memandang intes bola amestys itu.

"HI-Na-Ta.. Hyuga Hinata" ucap hinata kesal.

Gara pun menekan tombol kunci otomatis mobilnya. Segera saja hinata keluar sambil membawa kantung belajaannya dan pergi tanpa menoleh pada gara sedikitpun.

"Hyuga Hinata.. Kau Menarik..! Ucap gara sambil tersenyum dan menatap punggung hinata yang semakin menjauh. Setelah punggung itu lenyap di pintu lobby apartemen segera saja gara melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

Saat hinata memasuki lobby apartemennya, tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang berpakaian hitam melihatnya dari kejauhan. Seseorang mengamati hinata dan melaporkan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan hinata.

At Office

Pukul 14.00 Neji sedang duduk sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Neji tak pernah melewatkan satu laporanpun, karena tak ingin jika ada kekeliruan di lain waktu. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan dari ponselnya dan Nejipun lekas membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_'Tuan Neji.. Siang ini nona hinata keluar berbelanja sendiri dan pulang diantar seorang pemuda!'_

Neji yang membaca pesan itu hanya mengkerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak suka atas laporan bawahannya.

_'Selidiki pemuda itu dan terus awasi hinata'_

Neji membalas pesan dari kotetsu, salah satu anak buah yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga hinata. Dan segera menghapus pesan-pesan itu.

"Kenapa hinata tak menelponku jika ia mau belanja" ucap neji heran.

Neji kembali membaca beberapa dokumen yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Namun tiba-tiba speaker berbunyi.

"Tuan.. ada nona tenten di depan pintu yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap suara wanita dari speaker itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya Kurenai.

"Izinkan dia masuk." Seru neji

Tenten yang dipersilahkan masuk oleh kurenaipun segera memasuki ruangan kantor neji. Pintupun tertutup, tenten segera menghampiri neji.

"Tumben kau kemari tanpa bilang-bilang, seperti bukan kau saja." Ucap neji menaikkan alisnya heran.

Tenten terus menghapiri dan mendekat kepada neji, ia lekas memutar kursi neji dan mendudukkan diri dipangkuan neji sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher neji. Neji yang tak heran akan tingkah agresif tenten hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Kenapa.. Apa kau tak suka dengan kedatanganku." Ucap tenten manja sambil memeluk neji.

"Hn.. "

"Otanjoubi omedetou." Bisik tenten ditelinga neji.

Neji merasakan nafas hangat tenten ditelinganya, namun itu tak mebuatnya bergeming.

"Sudah lewat 14 jam, apa di apartemenmu tidak ad jam." Ucap neji santai

"Maaf neji-kun, kemarin aku sedikit demam dan tak sempat mengucapkanya." Kilah tenten namun tetap memamerkan senyumannya.

"Tapi kulihat kau tak membawa kado untukku, aku mempertanyakan statusmu sebagai kekasih." Ucap neji beralasan.

"Ah..kado yah, sepertinya kadomu bukan berbentuk barang neji-kun tapi aku akan memberikannya sekarang." Ucap tenten

"Apa it-.." Ucap neji tergantung saat tenten meraup bibir tipis neji dan mengecupnya mesrah.

Namun tak ada sambutan dari neji, ia hanya diam tanpa membalas kecupan yang diberikan tenten tetapi tenten tak menyerah dia terus melumat bibir neji dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut neji menginvasi seluruh deretan gigi neji. Lengan tenten terulur untuk menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh neji namun lenganya ditahan oleh neji. Neji melepas kan diri dari tenten dan berdiri untuk menjauhkan tenten dari tubuhnya.

"Pulanglah.. Aku sedang sibuk kau tidak lihat berkas yang menumpuk itu." Ucap neji sambil merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit lusuh karena ulah tenten.

"Neji-Kunn! Kenapa kau selalu menolakku, apa yang salah denganku." Tenten kesal.

"Jangan ber-ulah.. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghadiri rapat! Aku akan menyuruh kurenai mencarikan taksi untukmu." Neji kembali duduk dan mengambil beberapa dokumen dan mulai membacanya.

Tenten benar-benar kesal kepada neji dan meninggalkan ruangan itu serta tak lupa membanting pintu ruangan neji.

BRAAKKKK..

Neji yang melihat pintu itu dibanting hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menekan tombol speaker.

"Kerenai.. Tolong kau urus wanita itu! Jangan sampai dia membuat keributan dibawah" instruksi neji pada sekretarinya kurenai.

"Baik Tuan, Saya permisi sebentar." Kurenai segera menyusul tenten yang sedang marah dan gusar.

'Semoga wanita ini tidak membuat keributan seperti kunjungan terakhirnya' batin kerenai.

Neji kembali menghelah nafas panjang sesaat setelah memberi tugas pada kurenai.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Wanita itu semakin se-enaknya, Kalau saja dia bukan sahabat hinata! Sudah lama kusingkirkan wanita gila itu." Desis neji kesal melihat tingkah tenten siang ini.

.

.

To be continue

 _ **Spesial thanks for; Oren,C-gray, oortaka, nana chab,Harumi Tsubaki yang udah mau meriviews fanfic authour. Setidaknya itu menambah sedikit Semangat authour untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Dan tak lupa Spesial thanks for Readers yang sudah membaca fanfic pertama authour ini.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Neji kembali menghelah nafas panjang sesaat setelah memberi tugas pada kurenai._

 _"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Wanita itu semakin se-enaknya, Kalau saja dia bukan sahabat hinata! Sudah lama kusingkirkan wanita gila itu." Desis neji kesal melihat tingkah tenten siang ini._

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre : Drama/romance**_

 _ **Pairing : NejiHina | slight Gaahina**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll**_

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia bosan karena terus menunggu niisannya yang tak kunjung pulang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Seharusnya niisan sudah pulang." Dengus hinata yang duduk termangu di kursi sambil melihat beberapa sajian makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan.

Hinata sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun neji. Namun ini sudah hampir 1jam setelah makanan itu tersaji.

"Makanannya pasti sudah tidak hangat lagi." Keluh hinata sambil tertunduk lesu.

Hinata yang terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya tak dapat menahan rasa kantuk yang menderanya, hinatapun tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan posisi duduk di kursi.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam neji baru sampai di apartemen.

"Tadaima" neji berucap sambil melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat hinata yang sedang tertidur di meja makan. Neji tersenyum dan lekas menghampiri hinata. Namun senyumnya menghilang sesaat matanya melihat sajian yang tertata rapi di meja makan.

'Kenapa begitu banyak makanan di meja ini' pikir neji heran. Neji menundukkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkan hinata,

"BANGUN..." Teriak neji tepat di telinga hinata untuk membangunkan hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut sontak saja mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Owkkhhh.." Desis neji sambil memegang dagunya yang tersantuk oleh kepala besar hinata.

"Nannii.. Apa yang terjadi nn-nissan." Hinata terlihat bingung melihat raut wajah kesakitan neji.

"Bukan apa-apa? Oh yah.. Kenapa kau begitu banyak memasak hari ini hinata!" Tanya neji sambil melihat ke arah meja makan.

"Owhhh,ii-ini hh-hanya pesta kk-kecil untuk nii-san! Karena niisan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali jadi aku tak sempat membuatkan sup rumput laut ini." Ucap hinata sedikit gugup.

"Oh.. Begitukah! tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini hinata. Hadiah yang kau berikan semalam juga sudah cukup untuk. Dan lagian semua makanan ini sudah tak hangat lagi ." Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyetuh salah satu mangkuk yang berisi sup rumput laut itu.

"Itu salah niisan yang pulang terlambat." Hinata kesal dan mencubit pinggang neji

"Ouchhh.. Sakit hinata" desis neji sambil mengusap-usap bagian pinggangnya.

"Baiklah.. Jika niisan tak ingin memakannya biar aku buang saja." Hinata mengangkat dua mangkuk dan bersiap membuangnya ke tempat sampah namun lengannya ditahan oleh neji. Dan neji mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari tangan hinata.

"Tidak baik membuang makanan!."

"Bukankah niisan bilang kalau makanan ini sudah tak hangat lagi."

"Walaupun sudah dingin.. bukan berarti aku tak mau memakannya bukan?"

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak, apa niisan sanggup memakannya sendiri."

"Sanggup jika kau menemani niisan." Neji tersenyum dan langsung memposisikan pinggulnya untuk duduk di meja makan. Melihat niisannya hinata pun segera menduduki kursinya disamping neji.

"Itadakimasu" ucap neji dan hinata bersama-sama.

Mereka mulai menyantap dan perlahan memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak hinata." Neji berkata sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Mereka berdua kembali melahap semua makanan tersebut tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun. Setelah acara makan bersama itu selesai. Hinata membereskan meja makan dan menaruh semua piring kotor itu kedalam wastafel.

Hinata sedang menggosok piring yang dicucinya dengan spons, tiba-tiba Neji menghampiri hinata dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk ikut membantu hinata dengan membilas semua piring-piring itu.

"Tidak perlu niisan, biar hinata saja yang membilas piring-piring itu" hinata meraih lengan neji untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan neji.

"Biarkan nissan membantumu hinata, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pesta kecil ini." Neji berkata seraya menyingkirkan tangan hinata yang memegang lengannya.

"Ya.. Jika nissan memaksa." Hinata mengalah

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mencuci piring bersama itu, neji menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi meja makan sambil meperhatikan hinata yang membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran yang menempel meja di meja makan. Merasa diperhatikan hinatapun melihat neji dan bertemulah sepasang manik amesthys yang serupa itu. Kemudian hinata berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan lekas menghampiri neji. Hinata menarik kursi dan mensejajarkannya di depan neji sebelum ia menduduki kursi tersebut. Neji sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan hinata ini.

"Nissan.. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? Hinata meraih kedua tanggan neji dan megenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn.. Tanyakan saja." Neji semakin bingung namun tetap tenang.

"Tetapi niisan harus berjanji untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Hn." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui syarat hinata.

Melihat neji yang menyetujui permintaannya itu hinata bernafas lega.

"Nissan..Apa hubunganmu dengan tenten baik-baik saja?." Tanya hinata dengan mantap namun tangannya meremas tangan neji yang menandakan bahwa ia sedikit gugup.

"..." Neji sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan hinata. Namun Neji tak ingin menunjukkannya karena melihat Mata hinata yang terlihat resah dan gugup.

"Kumohon niisan.. Jawablah." Hinata kembali menguatkan remasan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu?." Neji sedikit merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan hinata.

"Itu karena kalian bersikap aneh."

"Aneh.. Maksudmu" neji berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang sedikit naik.

"Kalian jarang terlihat bersama akhir-akhir ini." Hinata menggeleng "Tidak.. Bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini tapi sudah dua tahun ini kalian jarang bersama, dan lagi tenten terus menghindari dariku. Apa kalian bertengkar?."

"CUKUP hinata ini sudah berlebihan." Neji kesal dan menghempaskan tangan hinata yang menggenggamnya tadi.

"Niisan..! Hinata menahan lengan neji.

"Hentikan hinata, aku tak ingin membahasnya?" Neji berkata penuh penekanan agar hinata berhenti mecercanya dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan itu.

"TIDAK..Nissan harus menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak bisa mempercayai semua yang orang lain katakan tentang tenten, Aku hanya percaya pada niisan, aku ingin tau apa yang menyebabkan hubungan kalian menjadi dingin seperti ini" Hinata sedikit memaksa.

"..."

"Kumohon niisan bicaralah.!"

"DIA SELINGKUH, AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA. SETIAP MELIHAT WAJAHNYA AKU SELALU TERINGAT KEJADIAN ITU." Bentak neji yang tak tahan karena hinata terus mendesaknya.

"..." Hinata shock dan benar-benar tak bisa menyangka bahwa semua yang ditakutkannya adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau tau, aku sudah memergokinya bercinta dengan seorang lelaki. Kau tau siapa lelaki itu."

"..." Hinata tak bisa menjawab karena seluruh tubuhnya merasa lemah dan tak bertenaga.

"Lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya sama sepertimu yang juga sahabatnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Dan dia tak pernah sadar bahwa aku mengabaikannya karena dia sudah mengkhianatiku. Yang dia inginkan dariku hanyalah uang. Wanita itu tak pernah sedikitpun menghargai apa yang telah kuberikan padanya." Neji mengatakannya panjang lebar dan penuh emosi.

"Dan Kau.." Neji menujuk hinata. "Selalu mementingkan persahabatan mu dengannya tapi kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu hinata." Neji mengakhirinya dan berlalu hendak meninggalkan hinata.

"Apa ini berat untuk niisan, jika berat untuk niisan maka lepaskanlahh." Hinata berkata sebelum neji berlalu dan neji dapat mendenganya dengan jelas.

Hinata memandang pungung neji dengan senduh. Hatinya terasa sakit saat neji mengatakan semuanya. Hinata merasa bersalah pada niisannya itu karena dialah yang meminta neji untuk menerima perasaan tenten.

Dulu ia sangat menyayangi tenten jadi apapun yang tenten minta sulit untuk hinata abaikan. Tenten adalah teman pertama hinata saat hinata menginjakkan kaki di tokyo ini.

Namun dia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap tenten dua tahun belakangan, seperti tenten menjauhinya dan menghindarinya tak seperti tenten yang dulu ia kenal. Dan lagi dia sering mendengar hal-hal yang tidak baik tentang tenten. Hinata benar-benar merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mencegahnya.

Hinata terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar neji mengerti maksud hinata yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu hinata mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum pergi menemui neji agar neji tidak salah paham padanya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar neji. Namun saat sudah berada di kamar neji ia tak menemukan sosok neji sana tapi yang terdengar hanya suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Nissan sedang mandi' pikir hinata

Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi, dan mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Nissan." Panggil hinata tapi tak ada jawaban dari neji. Namun tak terdengar lagi suara air yang turun dari shower

"Kumuhon dengarkanlah." Hinata berkata pelan. Berharap neji mau mendengarkannya.

"Niisan.. Maafkan hinata, ini tak seperti yang niisan pikirkan. Hinata tak menyalahkan niisan..Hinata sangat khawatir.. Hinata tak ingin nissan disakiti.. hanya saja hinata ingin mendengarnya langsung dari niisan bukan dari orang lain maupun tenten. Jadi hinata berharap niisan mau mennger-"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah neji yang mengenakan bathrobe untuk menutupi bathrobe itu tidak terbuka seperti handuk namun hinata masih bisa melihat otot perut neji yang tercetak jelas itu. Hinata yang melihatpun hanya bisa memalingkan muka dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat' pikir hinata dan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Neji melihat hinata yang berjalan tertunduk lemah seperti itu hanya bisa menghelah nafas. Salahkan saja dia yang sudah terlewat emosi sehingga melampiaskannya pada hinata. Neji segera menyusul hinata dan memposisikan lengannya untuk menggendong hinata. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada hinata karena gaya berjalannya yang seperti orang linglung itu. Neji mengendong tubuh hinata ala bridal style dan itu membuat Hinata kaget dan malu tapi dia hanya bisa diam dan menutup mukanya. Neji membawa hinata keluar kamar untuk menuju ke kamar hinata.

Sesampainya di kamar hinata Neji langsung merebahkan tubuh hinata di atas ranjang milik hinata. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh hinata, Namun hinata masih menutup mukanya. Neji mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik tangan hinata dari mukanya. Setelah berhasil menarik lengan hinata neji mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kedua pipi dan dahi hinata.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadi antara niisan dan tenten lagi dan jangan coba untuk menyakannya hal tersebut! Biarkan niisan saja yang mengurusnya." Ucap Neji penuh penekanan dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan hinata.

Hinata hanya diam ketika neji meninggalkannya, rasa sesak didadanya semakin menyakitkan dikala mendengar perkataan neji. Hinata meneteskan air matanya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit itu.

'Niisan tak mengerti! Aku sangat menyayangi tenten tapi aku lebih menyangimu niisan. Hatiku sakit bila kau disakiti orang lain terlebih itu sahabatku sendiri.' Batin hinata.

Hinata terus menangis malam itu, namun tak hinata sadari jika tangisannya terdengar oleh neji yang berdiri bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya.

'Bersabarlah Hime.. Ini akan berakhir' neji menguatkan hati.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Hinata berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur dengan lengan kiri diletakkan di atas dahi untuk menutupi matanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan pahit. Ia tidak ingat berapa jam ia menangis semalam.

Tenten.

Napasnya tersengal. Baru kali ini hatinya mencelos saat mengingat nama sahabatnya sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa tenten yang sudah mengkhianati niisannya membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Persahabatan yang selama ini sudah dibangunnya terasa seperti khiasan semata. Karena ia tak mengenal lagi siapa wanita yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. 3 tahun lebih ini, hanya berisi kepalsuan belaka. Seperti cokelat yang bila dimakan akan terasa manis diawal dan meninggalkan rasa pahit di akhirannya.

Hinata bangkit untuk duduk dan memeluk bantal dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Berkas cahaya matahari membuat warna putih tirai itu berpendar keemasan. Ia lantas melirik jam dinding dengan malas. Jam sepuluh. Bagus. Tak perlu lagi terburu-buru membuat sarapan karena ia tau jika niisannya sudah pergi ke kantor. Lagipula ia belum ingin bertemu dengan nissan di pagi ini. Bertatap muka dengannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin gusar.

Hinata beringsut dan duduk di sisi ranjang, meraih ponsel purple miliknya dari dalam laci. Enam panggilan tak terjawab yang keseluruhannya berasal dari Yamanaka Ino dan sebuah pesan singkat. Dari Sakura.

'Kita bertemu di rumah ino? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian.'

Baru saja jemari hinata akan menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membalas, tiba-tiba suara bel telah lebih dulu berdentang dan menyapa.

'Ting-Tong'

Hinata mengernyit. Tidak mungkin Nissannya menekan bel terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. Gadis itu sontak melompat, bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya membereskan penampilannya yang kacau.

"Siapa yang menekan bel pagi-pagi begini." Runtuk hinata

Setelah sampai Hinata bergegas melihat layar monitor cctv agar ia tau siapa yang datang. Namun ternyata si rambut merah swalayan itu yang datang.

"Untuk apa dia kemari!" Ucapnya sambil menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu.

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari! Dan lagi kenapa kau tau jika aku menghuni apartemen ini, apa kau menguntitku". Hinata semakin heran dan curiga kepada Gaara.

"Tidakkah kau membiarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tak mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke apartemen ini." Ketus hinata sambil melipat lengannya.

"Aku bukan orang asing, orang asing mana yang dengan sukarela membelanjakan dan mengantarmu pulang! Dan jangan lupakan kalau kita sudah berkenalan."

"KAU.. Aku tidak memintanya.. Kau sendiri yang menawarkan, lagipula apa yang membawamu kemari!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

"Maaf.. Aku tak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan."

Ucap hinata sambil membanting pintu.

Brakkk suara pintu yang tertutup kasar. Gaara hanya menghela nafas

'Benar-benar wanita yang sulit ditebak' batin gara. Namun bukan Gaara namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG suara bel itu terus berbunyi karena Gaara terus menekan tombol bel tersebut.

Hinata tak perduli berapa kalipun gaara menekan bel itu, dia takkan perduli. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang jadi Hinata malas membuka pintu, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya suara bel berhenti berbunyi. Sepertinya si pengebel sudah menyerah karena tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Tetapi anggapan hinata salah, karena setelah jeda beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi kembali.

'Ting Tong.'

Hinata benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagii, akhirnya ia kembali menuju pintu dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu.

Sesuai dugaan Hinata, tepat di saat pintu terbuka, Gaara masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan bibir tersungging.

"Masuklah.." Hinata pasrah.

"Hei? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa wajahku?"

"Lingkaran hitam dan mata yang sembab adalah ciri-ciri sesorang yang mengahabiskan waktunya untuk menangis semalaman." jawab Gaara jujur.

Jawaban Gaara praktis membuat bibir hinata meruncing. "INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" pekiknya tak terima.

"Jangan berteriak nanti orang-orang berpikir aku mencelakaimu, Baka !"Gaara menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya dan langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan hinata yang masih berada di dekat pintu.

"Begitu caramu bertamu ditempat orang, hah?" Hinata mendahului gaara lalu merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kau tak menyuruhku duduk?." Gaara bertanya sambil menatap hinata lekat-lekat.

"Ya. Silahkan duduk. Dan ingat bahwa ini bukan rumahmu jadi jangan se-enakya" Hinata membalas tatapan Gaara sengit.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah ini. Jangan-jangan kau ini istri simpanan, ya?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Hinata melotot menatap Gaara. "Sembarangan. Aku bukan istri simpanan, Aku terlalu baik untuk dijadikan istri simpanan." jawabnya ketus.

Gaara tampak menahan tawa dan sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa lepas.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Yang jelas aku bukan wanita murahan." sahut hinata datar.

Gaara tertawa sinis. "Ingat ya, aku tidak bodoh, kau hanya seorang mahasiswi, mana ada mahasiswi yang tinggal apartemen type president suite ini."

Hinata mendecih. "Apartemen ini milik niisanku. Aku tinggal disini dengannya." Sahut hinata lagi.

"Oh..begitu " ucap Gaara mengerti. "Oh..ya bagaimana..dengan tawaranku tadi."

"Ya..baiklahh tapi hanya sebentar saja karena aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan bukan mau mengajakmu belanja di swalayan. Kau pikir jalan-jalan itu hanya perlu waktu sebentar apa?" Gaara menghela nafas dan kembali menatap hinata.

Hinata tertawa singkat lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya."Maaf sepertinya aku tak bisa, karena aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji padanya sebelum kau mengajakku."

Gaara tak menyangka bila ajakannya ditolak dengan mudahnya oleh wanita ini. Biasanya setiap wanita akan senang jika ia yang mengajak mereka.

"Mau minum tea atau kopi." Tanya hinata sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Terserah kau saja." Ketus Gaara sedikit kesal

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gara yang kesal karena ia menolak ajakannya. Hinata menyeduhkan tea hijau untuk gaara dan membawanya ke ruang tamu tempat gaara berada sekarang. Ia menyodorkan tea itu di hadapan gaara.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan saling diam. Gaara masih asyik menyesap teh hijaunya pelan-pelan. Sementara Hinata masih menyeruput tea yang hari ini terasa hambar di mulutnya. Gaara memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Awalnya ia mengira, gadis ini sama saja seperti gadis-gadis lainnya ,namun setelah bertemu dengannya gaara merubah pandangnnya. Gadis ini berbeda, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang selalu membawanya untuk melihat gadis ini. Seperti sekarang ia yang duduk di hadapan gadis ini.

Baru pada saat hinata meletakkan minumannya, Gaara meletakkan cangkir, melipat tangannya di dada, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau terlihat tak semangat hari ini?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajah. Ia duduk bersandar sambil pura-pura mengaduk minumannya.

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk. "Bagaimana jika jalan-jalannya kita tunda lain waktu?"

Sesaat, Hinata menahan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil wadah berisi gula dari atas meja. Ia meneguk ludah ketika melihat Gaara menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah." Hinata menyendokkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam teh lalu menempelkan mulut cangkir di bibirnya—hanya menempelkan. Ia tak benar-benar meminum liquid itu. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya bertujuan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya di depan Gaara. Ia tak sadar bahwa seluruh gerak-geriknya tak luput dari perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu sedari tadi.

"Berjanjilah?" Gaara memastikan. Alis tipisnya terangkat memandang Hinata.

" berjanji" Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa pemuda didepannya ini tak mudah diyakinkan.

"Baiklahh kalau begitu, sampai disini saja pertemuan kita."

"Hei.. Apa kau sedang mengakhiri rapat. Jika ingin pulang.. Pulanglah aku takkan menahanmu." Hinata mencoba menggoda gaara.

"Aishhh kau tega sekali mengusirku." Gaara pura- pura merasa tersakiti.

"Hush..hush." Hinata mengerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor kucing.

"Untunglah aku ini pemuda yang baik hati." Gaara hanya bisa menghelah nafas melihat perlakuan hinata.

"Kau..baik hati." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tak baik hati mungkin sekarang aku sudah membawamu masuk ke kamar, Bukankah disini hanya ada kau dan aku." Gaara berucap seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"KAU.. DASARR HENTAIII." Hinata lekas berdiri dan menarik tangan gaara dan berusaha menyeretnya keluar dari apartemen. Namun sayang tenaga hinata tak cukup kuat untuk menyeretnya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat perlakuan hinata padanya. "Tak usah mengusir, aku akan pulang sendiri." Gaara melangkahkah kakinya menuju pintu. Hinata mengekor dibelakang gaara.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada gaara.

Gaara yang takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Lekas saja ia menarik lengan hinata dan mendekap hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang merasa dipeluk mencoba meronta untuk dilepaskan namun apalah daya tenaganya tak cukup.

"Hm.. Aku akan hati-hati" Gaara meresapi aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh hinata."Dan kau jangan terlalu bersedih, semua pasti akan berlalu." Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundak hinata dengan pelan. Setelah itu gaara melepaskan pelukan, berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

"Ya. Semuanya pasti akan berlalu." Hinata meyakini dalam hati.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Sekitar pukul 2 siang hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah ino. Baru saja hendak menekan bel tiba-tiba ia sudah ditarik oleh duo sahabatnya itu yang tak lain adalah Ino dan Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga hina-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap ino sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi kanan hinata. Namun saat Ino hendak mengecup pipi kiri hinata, rambutnya ditarik oleh sakura. Sekarang gantian sakura yang memeluk hinata dan mengecup pipi kiri hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan duo sahabatnya ini. Hinatapun tak mau kalah lalu dipeluknyalah duo sahabatnya itu langsung. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan hari ini, mulai dari nonton dvd, main kartu, masak bersama-sama dan makan bersama dan tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Hingga jam di dinding menujukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Hinata menginaplah malam ini, sakura juga menginap malam ini." Ino mencoba membujuk hinata.

"Iya.. Menginap saja.. Hina-chan." Sakura menambahi.

"Tapi aku belum mengabari nissan jika aku akan menginap malam ini." Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Telpon saja.. Beritahu dia sekarang" ucap ino mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya." Hinata lekas melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ino dan sakura.

Hinata mencoba menelpon neji namun tak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali ia mencobanya namun tetap saja tak terjawab. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan berhenti menelpon.

_'Nissan.. Aku menginap dirumah ino malam ini'_ hinata mengirim pesan ke neji berharap nissannya segera membaca pesannya.

Hinata kembali menghampiri sakura dan ino yang menatapnya penuh harap menunggu kabar baik dari hinata. Hinata tak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa ia belum mendapatkan izin. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum mengganggukkan kepala menandakan bahwa ia mendapatkan izin. Walaupun sebenarnya izin itu belum didapatkanya setidaknya dia sudah mengabari niisannya.

'Maaf niisan kali ini saja!' Batin hinata

"Hinata kau harus datang diacara pertunanganku dengan sasuke-kun." Sakura segera menggenggam lengan hinata lembut.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang." Jawabnya mantap dan tersenyum menatap sakura.

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan adegan curhat-curhatan antara mereka bertiga. Hinata yang mendengarkan ino dan sakura bercerita tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing, dan karena hinata tak punya kekasih jadi ia hanya bercerita perihal pertengkarannya dengan neji semalam.

Inilah yang dinamakan teman sejati itu, selalu berbagi rasa suka dan duka. Melihat kecerian dan senyuman mereka hinata seakan lupa dengan pertengkarannya semalam.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Pukul 11.00

Hinata pulang dari rumah ino sekitar 1 jam lalu. Dan sekarang hinata tengah duduk sambil menonton tv di ruang tengah. Namun hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar deringan dari telpon di sampingnya.

"Huh, mengagetkan saja…" omel hinata seraya meraih telpon dan menjawabnya asal,

 _"Ya, dengan Nona Hyuga di sini."_

 _Terdengar sang penelpon terkekeh geli dari seberang, "Dan di sini ada Tuan Hyuga, Nona. Bisa kau ambilkan map merah yang berlabel._

 _" Sabaku Corp " di laci meja kamarku?"_

 _"Waaaa Nissan!" Tiba-tiba wajah hinata bersemu merah, "Map Merah ya? Aku akan segera mengambilnya?" tanya hinata gugup namun sambil berjalan menuju kamar neji. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena pintu kamar neji terkunci._

 _"Nissan.. Pintu Kamarmu terkunci ? Bagaimana aku bisa masuk dan mengambil map itu!" Hinata sedikit bingung._

 _"Oh ? Neji terkekeh pelan, "Ambil kunci yang nissan gantung di balik lukisan samping pintu. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi nona kurenai sampai di apartemen jadi kau berikan saja map itu padanya."_

KLIK

Sambungan telpon terputus, menyisakan hinata yang hanya mampu diam memandang telpon purplenya itu bingung.

"Haduh…"

Buru-buru Hinata mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamar neji. Setelah pintu terbuka hinata segera belari menuju meja dan membuka laci meja kamar neji. Dan dilihatnya ada beberapa map biru dan satu map merah, namun karena takut salah hinata melihat map itu dan ada lambang bertuliskan Sabaku Corp di depan map merah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi hinata untuk mendapatkan map yang dicari. Tanpa sengaja pandangan hinata tertumbuk pada kotak hitam yang ditaruh di bawah meja, tepat saat hinata hendak bangkit berdiri dan tak sengaja menendangnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Hinata sambil menggeser kotak itu keluar dari bawah meja, "Ugh berat."

Saat Hinata hendak menyentuh gembok emas yang mengunci kotak itu, tiba-tiba pintu bel berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Dengan menahan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar neji dan menuju pintu apartemen.

'Itu pasti nee-chan Kurenai.' Batin hinata.

Setelah melihat dari camera pengawas bahwa yang datang benar kurenai, hinata segera memencet tombol hijau agar pintu terbuka.

"Selamat siang, Nona Hyuga ?" Kurena berkata setelah memasuki apartemen sambil membungkukkan badan menghadap hinata.

"Berhenti! Nee-chan.. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal dan lagian kenapa nee-chan membungkuk seperti itu, memangnya aku sudah tua apa." Hinata kesal melihat hal yang dilakukan kurenai.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum dan segera memeluk gadis mungil didepannya itu. Hinatapun membalas pelukan hangat dari kurenai yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu.

"Nee-chan sudah lama sekali kau tidak main kesini?" Hinata berkata sambil cemberut kesal.

"Maafkan nee-chanmu yang sibuk ini hinata, Salahkan saja bosku yang terlalu memporsir waktu nee-chanmu ini." Kurenai berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya.. Ini semua salah niisan..." Hinata melipat lengannya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Umhh, Kau ini memang adik yang menggemaskan hinata. Tak heran jika Tuan Hyuga yang diktator itu menyayangimu." Kurenai mengelus pipi hinata yang lembut itu.

"Hhhmmprrttt.. Diktator.." Ucap Hinata menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah.. Lupakan! Ada hal yang lebih penting?." Kurenai berkata sambil menunjuk map merah yang dipeluk hinata.

Hinata yang melihat padangan mata kurenai itupun mengerti dan segera menyerahkan map merah tersebut pada kurenai. Setelah mendapatkan map itu kurenai segera memeluk dan mencium pipi hinata sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk meraih pegangan pintu.

"Pergi lagi!" Ucap hinata sedikit kesal.

"Oh, ayolah jangan marahh hinata, nee-chan harus cepat kembali untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan dengan clien dari sabaku corp." Kurenai mencoba menjelaskan untuk mengurangi kekesalan hinata.

"Sabaku corp.. Sabaku corp.., yang terdengar dari nissan dan nee-chan hanya sabaku corp saja!" Hinata menghelah nafas panjang.

"Sudah.. Pergilah nee-chan kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi ingat luangkan waktumu minggu ini, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk melihat gai anakmu" hinata berlalu meninggalkan kurenai dan kembali menduduki sofa yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

'Maaf hinata' batin kurenai saat melihat hinata tertunduk lesu meninggalkannya. Kurenaipun segera keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Kurenai sedang mempersiapkan ruang pertemuan untuk clien dari sabaku corp. Setelah dirasa cukup kurenai segera keluar rungan itu untuk menemui bosnya.

"Ini Kurenai sekretaris anda, ingin masuk menemui anda" ucap kurenai pada speaker yang lansung menyambung ke ruangan neji.

"Masuklah"

"Tuan, ruang pertemuan sudah siap. Dan ini map yang nona hyuga serahkan untuk anda" kurenai menyerahkan map merah yang berlambang sabaku corp itu pada neji.

"Kapan orang-orang sabaku itu akan kemari! Neji mengambil map yang diberikan kurenai.

"Terakhir mereka mengkonfirmasikan jika mereka akan sampai sekitar 10 menit lagi!"

"Di pertemuan pertama sudah terlambat, sungguh kesan yang buruk!" Dengus neji

"Tidak..Tuan.. Pertemuannya memang sekitar 10 menit lagi sesuai jadwal yang kita buat!"

"Huhhh.. Tetap saja mereka menyuruhku menunggu" neji sedikit kesal.

"Emh..Tuan sepertinya nona hinata sedikit kesal karena saya hanya sebentar berkunjung kesana."

Ucap kurenai sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkanya.

"Ya.. Aku tau hime kesepian tapi sekarang benar-benar tak ada waktu luang untuknya semua tersita untuk perusahaan ini." Sendu neji

_hening-

Kurenai dapat melihat tatapan sendu bosnya itupun hanya diam. Walaupun bosnya itu memalingkan wajah untuk menatap pemandangan luar dari dinding kaca tetap saja hal itu tak dapat disembunyikan.

'Utusan Sabaku Corp sudah tiba' suara seseorang tersambung ke radio di telinga kurenaipun menyadarkan kurenai dari acara melamunya.

"Tuan.. Mereka sudah tiba" ucap kurenai memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Nejipun segera menjernihkan pikirannya serta berlalu mengambil jas dan memakainya. Kurenaipun segera mengambil map merah yang sesaat lalu di letakkan neji diatas meja. Melihat yang dilakukan sekretarisnya itu neji hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Tak salah jika aku memperkerjakanmu" neji berkata sambil mengedipkan satu matanya untuk menggoda kurenai.

"Maaf Tuan, anda memang tampan.. Tapi saya sudah bersuami dan punya seorang putra." Ucap kurenai yang paham jika bosnya sedang menggodanya.

"Oh?.. Neji terkekeh pelan . "Aku lupa jika si tua Asuma itu adalah suamimu !"

Kurenai yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berlalu untuk membuka pintu ruangan mempersilahkan neji keluar. Neji keluar ruangan dan diikuti kurenai menuju lift untuk turun satu lantai dari ruangannya. Setelah mereka sampai ruang pertemuan pintupun dibuka oleh dua petugas dan tertutup kembali sesaat mereka sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 **Neji Pov**

Neji dapat melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang disangul mengenakan mantel bulu selutut sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Namun kemudian wanita itu berbalik dan menatap neji dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Apa ada yang salah dari penampilan saya, nona.."Ucapku menggantung

"Sabaku Temari, dan siapakah pria tampan yang berdiri dihadapanku ini" ucap wanita benama temari ini sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tanganku.

"Hyuga Neji" aku membalas jabatan tangannya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat jelas manik hijau miliknya dan tak lupa melepaskan jabatan tanganku.

"Aku tidak menyangka bila yang datang bukanlah utusan melainkan direkturnya sendiri." Neji berkata sambil melirik wanita itu. Wanita itu membuka mantel yang dipakainya dan dapat dilihat jika wanita itu mengenakan dress code putih diatas lutut.

"Kupikir seorang utusan tidak akan memuaskan direktur utama di hyuga corp ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan mantel itu pada lelaki berpakaian serba hitam disebelahnya.

"Anda memang wanita yang cerdas bisa memahami clien seperti kami." Kataku sambil mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Silahkan duduk nona." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan lengan kesisi sofa hadapanku.

Kurenai yang mendengarnya mempersilahkan nona sabaku itu duduk di sofa hadapan neji.

"Ayo kita mulai diskusi ini." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyuruh agar lelaki itu meninggalkan ruangan. Lelaki itu menyampirkan mantel di sofa yang diduduki oleh wanita itu sebelum pergi berlalu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari permintaan perusahaan anda untuk menyuplai perlengkapan isi hotel kami " aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar-benar langsung ke pokok permasalahan! Hyuga memang berbeda? Ucapnya kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

Diskusi pun kami lakukan hampir memakan waktu 2 jam lebih karena sedikit terjadi perdebatan aku dan wanita itu, kalau saja kurenai tidak menengahi ntah apa yang terjadi karena wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala jadi sedikit membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar kontrak kerja ini resmi berjalan. Tapi sebagaimanapun clien tetap saja tak akan menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan Hyuga corp. Diskusipun selesai dengan kami yang saling menandatanganii kontrak tersebut dan berjabat tangan. Dan kami meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti kurenai , setelah keluar dari ruangan lelaki berpakaian hitam itupun mengikuti kami yang masuk kedalam lift.

"Apakah anda akan pulang ke kota anda atau akan menginap di kota ini! Kami tidak keberatan untuk mengizinkan anda tinggal di salah satu hotel kami disini" tanyaku yang teringat jika cliennya ini datang dari tempat yang jauh.

"Owhh, aku ucapkan terima kasih tuan hyuga. Kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena aku dan adikku sudah punya kenalan untuk menampung kami jika hendak menginap di kota ini." Dia berkata dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, tetapi jika nona berubah pikiran kami dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk membantu" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kami keluar untuk mengantarkan clien kami ini, Sesampainya di Lobby aku permisi undur diri karena handphoneku bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Akupun membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh kotetsu padaku.

_"Tuan saya sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemuda tersebut."_

Akupun tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirim kotetsu padaku dan lekas membalasnya.

_"Kirimkan segera informasi itu padaku."_

Setelah itu akupun kembali ingin menghampiri clienku itu namun sayangnya dia sudah pergi dengan seorang pria yang mengendarai sebuah mobil lambourghini marun yang baru saja melaju mininggalkan tempat ini. Kulihat kurenai datang menghampiriku namun karena tak ada hal lain yang harus kutunggu, lekas saja aku berbalik dan meninggalkan lobby untuk kembali keruanganku.

Sesaat aku memasuki lift dan ingin menekan tombol tiba-tiba kurenai masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Anda Tega sekali meninggalkan aku tuan, jelas-jelas anda melihatku" terlihat raut saat kurenai mengatakannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan dia segera menekan nomor yang hendak kutekan tadi untuk menuju ruanganku.

"Tuan.. Akhir pekan ini nona hinata akan berkunjung kerumahku, apa anda akan mengizinkannya? Kuharap anda mengizinkannya tuan." Ucap kurenai sedikit memohon.

"Hn"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'YA'..Tuan!" Ucapnya kemudian.

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruanganku, dan kurenai menyusulku di belakang. Aku masuk ke ruanganku dan kurenai kembali duduk ketempatnya.

Aku duduk di kursi kerjaku dan memutarnya menghadap diding kaca sambilmenghela nafas lelah. Hari sudah sore terlihat dari langit yang mulai berwarna orange gelap , Beruntunglah gedung ini dibangun ditempat yang srategis seperti ini. Sehingga aku dapat melihat sunset dari atas gedung ini,pikirku.

"Tuan.. Kotetsu datang ingin menemui anda." Terdengar suara kurenai dari sambungan speaker.

Aku segera membalikkan kursiku menghadap kembali ke meja. "Biarkan dia Masuk." Ucapku

Kotetsu masuk keruanganku dengan membawa amplop ditangannya. Setelah sampai di hadapan meja kerjaku di membukukkan badan dan segera menyerahkan amplop itu padaku. Setelah memberikan amplop itu dia kembali membungkuk memberi salam dan pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Karena tak Sabar segera kubuka amplop tersebut yang berisikan beberapa lembar foto dan informasi mengenai pemuda itu. Kulihat foto seorang pemuda berambut merah marun memakai jacket kulit hitam dan jins sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Setelah puas melihat foto pemuda itu aku beralih pada informasi di dalam kertas.

"Sabaku Gaara." Ucapku melihat nama yang tertera di kertas itu.

"SABAKU!. Ucapku sedikit tersentak karena mengingat bahwa cliennku juga bermarga sabaku. Aku kembali melihat daftar nama-nama yang ter-tera di dalam kertas itu, nama-nama keluarganya. Dan benar saja tertera nama clienku yang merupakan kakak tertua dari pemuda itu.

"Oh..Shitt !" Aku melemparkan kertas-kertas itu di meja kerjaku. Aku berdiri melangkahkan kakiku menuju sofa dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku disana.

'Kenapa harus Clienku' batinku

Aku mengulurkan lenganku untuk memijat kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah. Kupikir sedikit tidur akan menenangkan pikiranku.

 **Neji Pof End**

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 **Normal Pov**

"Tandaima." Neji pulang dari kantor sekitar pukul 11 malam. Neji melihat keadaan apartemen yang sunyi tak ada suara. Neji berpikir jika hinata sudah tidur jadi dia hanya berlalu didepan kamar hinata. Lalu Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Neji segera membuka jas dan diikuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa neji ketahui ada hinata sedang berdiri di celah pintu kamarnya sambil membekap mulutnya.

 **Hinata Pov**

Aku mendengar suara niisan pulang karena mengantuk aku sedikit sulit untuk bangun dan menyambutnya, namun aku mencoba bangun meski masih sedikit mengantuk aku berjalan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar niisan yang berada di sebelah kamarku. Namun saat hendak ingin memanggil aku melihat dari celah pintu nissan sedang membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu. Aku shock melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku. Aku membekap mulutku agar niisan tidak mendengarku. Kulihat bahu niisan yang kekar , dan dadanya yang bidang serta otot-otot perut yang tercetak jelas atau lebih dikenal sebutan sixpack. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat suatu benda yang tergantung dibawah perut niisan. Namun niisan segera menghilang dari pandanganku tapi kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi .

'Oh..Tuhan ! Apa yang kulakukan.' Batinku.

Aku segera mundur dan berjalan perlahan melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kamarku. Setelah itu aku masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku pelan agar niisan tak mendengarnya. Jantungku terus berdegup tak beraturan, aku berjalan menuju ranjang sambil mendekapkan lenganku di dada. Aku naik ke ranjang dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku kecuali kepalaku.

Akhirnya degupan jantungku kembali normal, aku mencoba memejamkan kembali mataku. Namun tetap saja aku sulit mengantuk, tapi aku tak mudah menyerah aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku untuk tidur menyamping menghadap dinding kamar. Mencoba kembali memejamkan mata, tiba- tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka namun tertutup kembali.

'Mungkin itu niisan' batinku

Namun terdengar suara dciit ranjangku menandakan seseorang sedang naik dan selimut yang kupakai sedikit tertarik kebelakang. Sebuah tangan melingkar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

'Ada apa! Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini' pikirku

Ini bukan pertama kalinya niisan menyelinap masuk ke kamarku, hal ini sering terjadi bila niisan ingin berpergian jauh atau saat memperingati hari kematian ayah dan ibunya.

Aku dapat merasakan nafas nissan yang menerpa ubun-ubun kepalaku. Aku hanya diam dan menutup rapat mataku agar cepat menyusul niisan yang sudah terlelap. Namun tetap saja aku belum mengantuk. Karena lelah berusaha akupun mencoba membalikkan tubuhku pelan untuk menghadap niisan. Dapat kulihat samar-samar raut lelah di wajahnya, kupikir niisan sudah jauh pergi ke alam mimpi terlihat wajahnya yang tenang. Aku mulai menelusuri memandang wajahnya. Aku mengulurkan lenganku untuk menyingkirkan sedikit helaian rambutnya yang panjang, tanganku kembali menelusuri hidung, tulang rahang dan tak lupa membelai lembut bibir nissan yang tipis namun terlihat sexy itu. Aku mencoba mengecup keningnya dan kedua pipi niisanku itu. Namun sesaat mataku terpaku pada bibir titpis milik niisan. Ntah apa yang kulakukan aku memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan bibir kami, Lembut.. Itulah yang kurasakan.

'Maafkan aku tenten, hanya satu kali ini saja!' Batinku.

Aku mencoba mebalikan tubuhku kesamping untuk membelakangi niisan, namun ada lengan yang menghentikan pergerakkanku. Kulihat niisan membuka kedua matanya.

"Nnn-nii-saann.." Aku terkejut dan takut bila dia tau yang kulakukan tadi.

Nissan hanya diam memandangku, namun dapat kurasakan lengannya semakin merapakan tubuhku ke sisinya. Jantung berdegup kencang dan tubuhku sedikit tegang karena ketakutan. Niisan semakin mendekapkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

"Rilekskan tubuhmu !" Nissan membisikannya di telingaku. Aku merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhku seakan tubuh ini akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Tenanglah aku takkan memarahimu, jadi tidurlah!" Niisan berkata sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuhku untuk menangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang menegang tadi.

Tubuhku sudah semakin rileks dan tidak tegang seperti tadi, aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku untuk memandang niisan. Kulihat niisan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kk-Kenapa nii-niissan tidak marah, bukankah tadi aku bersikap sedikit tidak sopan kepadamu!" Ucapku sedikit takut tapi rasa penasaran tak menahanku untuk menanyakannya.

"Itu bukan hal yang tidak sopan, hinata." Niisan berkata sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Tt-tapi aku sudah mencium niisan. Bukankah itu buruk?" Tanyaku padanya

"Aku juga sering menciummu, setiap hari malah dan pipi gembulmu ini selalu menjadi korban." Ucapnya mengusap pipiku seraya mencubitnya pelan.

"Itu bi- biasa niisan tapi aku mencium bibirmu dan itu tidak biasa!." Aku menundukkan muka karena malu dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Kurasakan daguku diangkat oleh niisan dan manik amesthys kami bertemu saling memandang intens. Namun kemudian kurasakan niisan mengecup bibirku pelan. Aku sedikit mematung dan tak percaya bahwa niisan mengecup bibirku.

Kecupan itu ringan dan terasa begitu lembut. Namun selang berapa detik Nissan mengecup kembali bibirku, lagi dan lagii. Tempo yang semula ringan berubah lambat nan dalam. Hingga aku tak sadar jika niisan sudah berada diatas tubuhku. Niisan kembali memangut bibirku dengan lembut nan mesra. Napasnya memburu. Aku mendesah kala dengan halusnya hidung bangir niisan menelusuri wajahku dari rahang, leher hingga bahuku yang ia menyesapi kulit leherku sambil menghirup dan mengecupnya pelan. Aku menahan nafasku dan memejamkan erat mataku.

 **Hinata Pof End**

 **Neji Pof on**

Aku menghentikan kegiatan mengecup dan mengirup aroma lavender yang nguar di bagian lehernya. Aku kembali mengatur nafasku yang sedikit memburu, kupandangi wajah hinata dalam pencahayaan yang minim karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu tidur. Aku tahu hinata menahan nafas dan berusaha memejamkan erat matanya.

Kembali kucoba menciumnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan lembut pada bibirnya namun hal tersebut malah membuatku semakin lupa diri, aku ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih. Akhirnya kulumat bibir bawahnya, semakin memiringkan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciumanku.

'Aahhh..ini benar-benar memabukkan' batinku

Aku menginginkan lebih, dengan sedikit memaksa aku menjilati bibir Hinata agar dia membukanya tapi tetap tak bisa, dan dengan sekejap aku menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya membuat Hinata tanpa sengaja membuka bibirnya, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan aku pun memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, menelusuri setiap rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut menari dengan lidahku. Awalnya Hinata tidak merespon tapi lama kelamaan dia mengikuti alur permainanku, salivanya mengalir dari mulut dan membuat garis lurus menuruni leher jenjangnya, hinata masih memejamkan mata namun tangannya mencoba menahan ku.

"Nghhh~" lenguh Hinata. Sepertinya dia sudah meulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan dengan sedikit tak rela aku melepas ciumanku. Membuat benang-benang saliva terlihat jelas seperti tali bening yang mengikat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatapku, dia terengah-engah dengan begitu erotisnya, 'sial!' rutukku.

Tatapan Hinata terlihat nanar dan semakin membuatku ingin menyerangnya, 'Siaaall!' aku semakin merutuki ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggoda. "Nii-niisan.!" Ucapnya lembut.

'Ah, shit!' dengan hanya satu kata itu aku semakin menundukkan wajahku pada Hinata lalu melumatnya dengan ganas, dia mulai menyukai aktifitas kami, terbukti dengan tangannya yang melingkari leherku seakan tak ingin melepaskanku. Dia juga dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya hingga memudahkankuu menginvasinya, dia mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman yang kuberikan, aku sedikit tersenyum puas di tengah ciuman kami.

 **Neji Pov End**

 **Normal Pov**

Neji terus mencium hinata dengan nafas yang memburu, ciuman dan kecupan itu turun mengintari garis wajah hinata dan semakin turun ke lehernya. Bukan hanya kecupan tapi lidahnya juga ikut andil dalam penelusuran itu. Nejipun meninggalkan jejak ruam-ruam merah dileher jenjang serta bahu hinata. Namun saat tangan neji membelai dan mengusap-usap pahanya Namun tiba-tiba tubuh hinata menegang, dan itu membuat neji mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui hinata membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar ketakutan, Neji sadar bila yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang berlebihan dan ia segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Neji bangkit dan mulai duduk disisi ranjang.

"Tidurlah, Hinata.!" suruh Neji sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh hinata dan tak lupa ia mencium kening hinata sebelum berlalu meninggalkan hinata dikamarnya.

Hinata masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Nafasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya basah oleh salivanya yang bercampur dengan saliva Neji. Disentuhnya bibir itu lalu merosot terduduk, wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih merah dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menarik selimutnya untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya "Niisan" gumamnya malu. Rasa gugup dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang terus melintas dalam otaknya membuat Hinata memerah sendiri.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Shine In Your Eyes ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **Oren,C-gray, oortaka, nana chan,Harumi Tsubaki yang udah meriviews FF authour,**_

 _ **Thank`s for Onyx dark blue yang udah PM ke authour, mungkin authour akan mempertimbangkan sarannya Onyx jika FF ini sudah the end ya.**_

 _ **Spesial thanks for Readers yang sudah membaca fanfic pertama authour ini. Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran silahkan riviews serta jangan lupa untuk meriviews jika ingin author kembali melanjutkan FF ini.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hinata masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Nafasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya basah oleh salivanya yang bercampur dengan saliva Neji. Wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih merah dari beberapa menit yang lalu.**_

 _ **Dengan perlahan Hinata menarik selimutnya untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya "Niisan" gumamnya malu. Rasa gugup dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang terus melintas dalam otaknya membuat Hinata memerah sendiri.**_

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Pairing : Neji x Hina**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga itu Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Neji mengeluarkan obat dari dalam laci disebelah tempat tidurnya. Obat yang akan membuatnya terlelap. Neji bukan orang yang mudah tidur meski jam di dindingnya tengah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada hinata semakin membuatnya sulit tidur. Neji memasukkan satu butir kedalam mulutnya kemudian ia meraih gelas berisi air putih dimejanya untuk mendorong obat tersebut masuk kedalam lambungnya.

Neji menaiki ranjang kingsize miliknya dan menarik selimut itu sampai dadanya. Neji menutupi matanya dengan pungung lengan kirinya, berharap segera terlelap namun tetap saja ia merasa gelisah karena setiap kali menutup mata hanya wajah hinata yang terbayang olehnya.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan !' Batin Neji.

Tangan kanan Neji memegang dadanya, debaran jantung itu kembali menyerangnya. Debaran yang sering timbul jika ia sedang bersama Hinata. Detak jantung Neji yang menjadi tidak beraturan setiap kali melihat mata amesthys yang serupa dengannya. Ntah mengapa mata itu selalu membawa kehangatan yang seolah menyelimuti hatinya. Hal itulah yang membuat neji ingin terus berada dekat dengan Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0

Pagi itu hinata bangun pagi sekali, setelah bangun Hinata memilih untuk mandi agar tubuhnya menjadi Fresh. Setelah hampir 20menit hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera ia memakai pakaian, ia memakai one piece selutut tanpa lengan.

Hinata mengambil hairdryer untuk mengeringkan surai indigonya yang sebatas pinggang itu. Sesaat bercermin hinata melihat pantulan dirinya disana ia dapat melihat bercak ruam-ruam merah di leher, tulang selangka dan bahunya. Hinata merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Ini kedua kalinya neji melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. 'Lupakanlah hinata.. mungkin niisan hanya sedang lupa diri !' Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar kejadian semalam hilang dari benaknya.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hinata membuka kulkas, menimbang- nimbang menu apa yang mesti ia masak. Ada wortel, tomat, tahu, selada, kentang, daging, sekotak acar mentimun dan sebungkus bumbu. Harusnya Hinata lebih banyak berbelanja kemarin.

Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan bumbu,meneliti isi tulisannya 'Sweet Spicy Curry'. Oke, Hinata memutuskan memasak kari daging dan salad.

Hinata memanaskan air. Selagi menunggu, dengan terampil ia memotong-motong kentang, wortel dan tahu. Daging dipotong seukuran dadu. Bumbu kari dituang dalam mangkuk kecil. Lemari di atas kulkas dibuka, rempah-rempah masakan beraroma khas dikeluarkan satu persatu. Hinata memasukkan bahan-bahan kari ke dalam air mendidih. Selanjutnya mengolah tomat, selada dan acar menjadi salad segar dengan tambahan minyak zaitun yang menggugah selera. Hinata menghabiskan waktu memasak kira-kira satu jam.

Setelah selesai memasak hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar neji, Namun ternyata laki-laki bersurai panjang itu sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dapur. Hinata merona saat melihat penampilan neji memakai singlet tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang meperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya dan celana katun panjang berwarna coklat dan tak lupa surai coklat sepunggungnya yang dikuncir setengah.

Neji memandang Hinata yang berdiri berjarak 2 meter dari hadapannya. Dan mengalihkan tatapan ke jam diding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi.

"Nii-san, baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu."

"Hn.. "

"Tapi ternyata niisan sudah bangun." Hinata berkata sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk dan menghadap meja makan.

"Nii-sanmu ini selalu bangun pagi hinata" neji juga meraih kursih dan mendudukan pinggulnya menghadap meja makan.

"Tt-tapi inikan hari libur, tidak biasanya niisan bangun pagi disaat libur begini." Hinata heran

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang." Ucap neji dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan saat melihat senyuman neji. Untung saat ini ia sedang duduk bagaimana kalau berdiri. Hinata menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi nasi hangat kepada neji. Dan mengambil satu mangkuk lagi untuk dirinya.

Sarapan itu berlangsung sekitar 30menit.

.

.

.

.

Neji sedang duduk disofa membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopi dihadapannya. Hinata segera mendudukan diri disamping neji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu neji. Neji yang melihat tingkah hinata yang aneh itupun lekas meletakkan cangkir kopi dia atas meja disusul dengan koran yang telah ia lipat.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat hinata! Apa kau demam." Ujar neji sambil memegang dahi hinata dengan lengannya untuk mengukur suhu badan hinata.

'Syukurlah dia tidak demam' batin neji

"Tt-Tidak apa-apa nissan, aku hanya lelah." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"K-kalau begitu…, sekarang tidurlah." Neji menepuk-nepukkan pahanya isyarat agar Hinata tidur dengan kepala bersandarkan pada paha Neji. Hinata tak banyak bicara dan gadis cantik itu langsung menuruti perintah nii-sannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kepalanya bersandar pada paha Neji. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tangan besar yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Nissan.. Apa kau mencintai tenten?" Hinata berkata namun masih memejamkan matanya.

"..." Neji sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan hinata. Hinata memang pintar mengacaukan situasi. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri agar tak tersulut emosi seperti 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ya..Niisan dulu pernah menyukainya! Ucapnya datar sambil terus mengelus surai indigo hinata.

"Lalu sekarang.. Apa niisan masih menyukainya?." Hinata kembali bertanya namun kali ini ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah neji.

"Tidak lagi." Neji berkata dengan dingin namun tetap membelai surai indigo hinata.

"Nii-san.. Jika n-nanti tenten meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Mm-aukah niisan memaafkannya?" Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ntahlah Hinata... Niisan sudah benar-benar kecewa padanya." Jujur neji

"Kenapa tenten bisa berselingkuh. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengiranya." Hinata menghelah nafas karena tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin semuanya adalah kesalahan niisan, niisan akui bahwa niisan tak pernah memberi perhatian padanya, yang bisa niisan berikan hanya sebuah materi. Dia selalu mencari perhatian niisan hanya saja niisan tak pernah menanggapinya. Mungkin saat bersama lelaki itu dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang tak bisa niisan berikan padanya." Keluh Neji

"Maafkan hinata niisan, kka-lau saja hinata tak meminta niisan untuk menerima tenten mungkin sekarang takkan begini jadinya." Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali. Namun segera diusapnya agar neji tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu hinata." Neji terus mengusap lembut surai panjang hinata.

"Hinata apa kau ingat kejadian itu 19 tahun yang lalu saat di desa." Ucap neji berusaha menggati topic pembicaraan.

"..." Hinata diam tak menjawab.

Keduanya kini tengah menerawang menjelajahi masa lalu dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

 _ **Flash Back On**_

 _Saat dimana ketika Neji tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja membasahi pipinya. Dimalam yang dingin dan turun hujan dibulan september, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Neji kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun terduduk disudut kamar dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Neji kecil yang merindukan kasih sayang Ibunya, Neji kecil yang merasa kesepian karena sendirian. Dan pada saat itulah Hinata datang dan mengelus surai panjang milik Neji._

 _"I-ibu pernah bilang, k-kalau orang yang b-baik akan masuk su-urga. I-ibu dan B-bibi kan orang b-baik mereka akan mm-asuk su-urga." Jemari kecil Hinata mengusap pipi sepupunya dengan lembut sehingga membuat air mata Neji terhenti seketika._

 _"Jadi nii-chan ja-jangan menangis, karena mereka sudah bahagia d-disana." Hinata kecil tersenyum._

 _Neji kecil menatap Hinata dengan mata yang sembab selayaknya orang yang habis menangis._

" _N-nii-chan, jangan berpikir kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini, a-aku akan menemanimu, menghapus air matamu." Tutur Hinata kecil yang seolah memiliki pemikiran lebih dewasa dari Neji yang notabene usianya lima tahun diatas Hinata._

" _Kau janji?" ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata._

 _Hinata kembali tersenyum dan menggangguk mantap._

" _Ya, aku janji akan selalu bersama Nii-chan." Ucap Hinata lalu menyambut jari kelingking Neji dengan jari kelingking Hinata. Selama sepersekian detik jari itu saling bertautan sampai Hinata dengan konyolnya mencium pipi Neji._

 _ **Flash back Off**_

Neji tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana wajahnya waktu Hinata menciumnya, pasti sangat merah, jauh lebih merah dari tomat mungkin.

"K-kenapa nii-san tertawa?" Tanya hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingat ketika kau mencium pipiku."Ujar Neji

Hinata langsung blushing tingkat akut. Hinata ingat bagian itu, setelah ia mencium Neji, Hinata justru malah melarikan diri dan disambung dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Hinata dan Neji, khas anak kejadian itu merupakan terakhir kalinya mereka bersama, karena neji harus pergi ke tokyo bersama paman kishazi.

Tetapi mereka dipertemukan kembali saat upacara kematian paman hiashi. Saat itu kata-kata mendiang ayahnya langsung meresap pada Neji.

 _"_ _Kau harus melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, Neji. Meski dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri._ _"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinga laki-laki bersurai panjang itu. Sejak kejadian sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, ia meyakini bahwa dirinya menyayangi Hinata, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga sampai saat ini. Neji akan terus melindungi Hinata, akan terus melindungi perempuan yang disayanginya, meski dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

0-0-0-0-0

Malam itu sekitar jam 7 malam, neji hendak pergi keluar.

"Niisan mau kemana malam-malam begini." Ucap hinata yang melihat neji memakai kaos putih dengan jacket kulit hitam serta jins hitam dan tak lupa dengan rambut yang dikuncir itu menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di dahinya.

"Niisan ada perlu sebentar, kau tunggulah disini dan jangan bukakan pintu untuk sembarang orang, mengerti! Neji menghampiri hinata dan mencium dahi hinata sebelum hilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

"Apa ada hal penting!" Ujar hinata heran saat melihat neji yang pergi di malam minggu ini.

'Apa jangan-jangan niisan ingin menemui tenten' batin hinata, ntah mengapa hinata merasa tak suka dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

Neji memacu ferarrinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, untung saja jalanan sepi malam itu karena cuaca mendadak buruk akibat hujan sore tadi.

.

Ponsel neji begetar segera dia membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_Tuan, saya sudah mengurus berkas-berkas yang ada penrintahkan! Saat ini saya berada di depan rumah nona tenten._ pesan dari kotetsu

_Aku akan kesana!_ neji membalas pesan dari kotetsu.

Tak sampai 10 menit neji sudah berada di halaman rumah tenten, segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Neji keluar dari ferarri kesayangannya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Kotetsu yang memang sudah lebih dulu sampai segera mengekori neji. Setelah sampai kotetsu menekan bel rumah itu. Tak berapa lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah tenten yang menggunakan bathrobe hijau.

Tenten terkejut saat menemukan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu berada tepat dihadapannya malam ini. Ia melihat neji dan seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang tak lain adalah bawahan neji itu.

"Neji-kun kenapa tak bilang jika kau ingin kemari, kau mengangetkanku." Tenten berucap manja sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher dan memeluk neji. Namun yang dipeluk hanya diam sejenak lalu segera melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"Haruskah aku meminta izin darimu untuk datang kerumahku sendiri." Neji berkata penuh penekanan mengingatkan tenten bahwa rumah itu miliknya.

"Ouwh jangan marah neji-kun, aku hanya terlalu senang saat kau datang menemuiku." Kilah tenten

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana! Aku ingin masuk! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ujar neji dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja, tunggulah sebentar aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah masuk kedalam rumah namun pergerakkannya ditahan neji.

"Tak perlu, kita bicara didalam saja." Neji melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menarik lengan tenten.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah tiba-tiba langkah neji terhenti saat melihat punggung seorang lelaki sedang berdiri mengenakan bathrobe hijau sama seperti milik tenten sedang meneguk segelas air yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Honey, siapa yang menekan bel tadi!" Lelaki itu berbalik namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu bahwa nejilah yang datang.

Neji hanya diam sesaat namun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Neji segera menghempaskan tubuh tenten ke sofa dan neji pun segera mendudukkan diri di sofa depan tenten.

"Bisakah kau suruh lelaki itu pergi dari hadapanku" neji berkata dingin dan tajam.

Lelaki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Tak perlu Lee.. Kurasa dia sudah mengetahuinya." Ujar tenten menatap neji datar.

"Duduklah disini bersamaku Lee."Pinta tenten pada lelaki benama Lee itu. Lee segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping tenten.

Cih.. Neji mendesis dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat , menahan amarahnya yang sudah hampir meledak melihat perlakuan tenten. Namun neji berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari! Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita! Baiklah kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Tenten berkata tenang namun matanya terlihat gusar dan neji dapat melihatnya.

"Pergilah ke cina.." Ujar neji singkat

Kotetsu meletakkan sebuah koper berisi uang dan sebuah amplop berisi berkas di atas koper tsb.

"Kotetsu sudah mengurus semua keperluan keberangkatanmu kesana!." Neji berkata datar

"K-KAU Mengusirku!" Tenten tak menduga bahwa neji akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu.

"Pergilah.. Dan Jangan Pernah Muncul di hadapanku lagi ataupun Hinata."

"..." Tenten diam menahan emosinya. " Baik.. aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu, tapi tidak untuk hinata."

"Berani kau melakukan itu! Kupastikan Lelaki itu mendapatkan akibatnya." Ucap neji dingin penuh penekanan sambil melirik lelaki disamping tenten.

"KAU.. Kenapa kau begitu jahat. Hinata sahabatku dan kau tak bisa melarangku untuk menemuinya." Tenten mulai kesal dan menahan kristal bening yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya, tangannya terus meremas tangan Lee disampingnya.

"Kau mengaku sahabatnya sedangkan kau sendiri merusak persahabatan kalian."Desis neji. Neji tak habis pikir mendengar yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"KAU PIKIR INI SEMUA TERJADI KARENA SIAPA HAHH..!" Teriak Tenten.

"Itu semua karenamu, gara-gara menyukaimu aku jadi kehilangan hinata." tenten berdiri menatap mata neji dengan kilatan amarah.

"Gara-gara KAU aku membenci dan cemburu padanya, semuanya gara-gara kau." Tunjuk Tenten pada neji, meluapkan emosinya dengan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"KAU yang berkhianat tapi kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Dasar Wanita tak tahu diri." Ketus neji bangkit dari duduknya yang sedikit tak terima karena disalahkan.

"KAU KEKASIHKU tapi selalu HINATA yang ada di kepalamu. Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu tentang PERASAANMU Terhadap HINATA. Kau benar-benar ficik" teriak tenten dihadapan neji.

"..." Neji diam sejenak. "AKU INGIN MENYUKAI SIAPAPUN ITU URUSANKU, dan Kau seharusnya berterimah kasih padaku karena masih mebiarkanmu hidup."

Namun tiba-tiba tenten mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah neji.

'PLAK.'

Neji terhuyung dan tersentak mundur kakinya menyentuh kaki sofa. Pipinya memanas.

"Kau pikir siapa kau seenaknya ingin menyingkirkanku ?!" seru tenten dengan tangannya bergetar. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya untuk kembali mengalir turun. Ia tak peduli jika lengkingan suaranya terdengar hingga keluar.

Cukup sudah. Neji benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. "Lakukan sesuai perintahku! Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya." Neji tertawa meremehkan. Emosinya tak surut dan malah semakin memuncak akibat ditampar oleh wanita itu. Harga diri dan martabatnya yang tinggi membuat ia semakin gelap mata. "Dan perlu kau tahu bahwa Kalau bukan karena permintaan hinata, aku tak akan repot-repot menjadikamu kekasihku." desisnya tajam, bersiap menerima balasan.

Di luar perkiraan, tenten diam, tak menjawab. Bibirnya tampak bergetar tapi ia segera menunduk.

Hal itu membuat neji lekas mundur, berusaha menenangkan napas, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak di hati Neji. Amarahnya membuat perkataannya tak terkontrol lagi. Ia ingin menarik ucapannya kembali tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Biarpun kesal, separuh hatinya berharap agar tenten balik memaki dirinya, atau bahkan, menampar dirinya sekali lagi.

Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Karena wanita itu langsung menarik diri, meninggalkan lelaki disampingnya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Seiring dengan punggung tenten yang menjauh, sempat terekam dalam otak Neji, di detik terakhir ketika mata mereka sekilas bertemu, ia melihat mata wanita itu menyiratkan perasaan terluka... sangat terluka...

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa semenyesal ini pada seseorang.

"Sudah puas kau menyakitinya." Ucap lelaki bernama lee itu kepada neji.

"Kau tahu dia sangat menyukaimu atau bahkan mencintaimu tapi kau tega sekali kepadanya, jika memang kau tak menyukainya tak seharusnya kau menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kau tahu apa, yang dia tahu hanya bersenang-senang dan menghambur-hamburkan uang!."Ketus Neji

"Aku tahu semuanya, dan aku lebih mengenal dia dibandingkan kau. Jadi jangan hanya menyalahkannya karena kau juga beperan andil dalam hal ini."

"KAU.. Oh shit..!" Desis neji. Kuakui aku salah tapi tak seharusnya dia menghianatiku seperti ini. Kau pikir hatiku ini hati BATU. Meskipun perasaanku padanya tak melibihi perasaanku pada hinata tetap saja hatiku sakit jika dikhianati seperti itu." Neji diam sejenak lalu menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Dan Kau Tak usah menceramahiku, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan! Turuti saja perintahku jika ingin hidup kalian tenang." Neji melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lee namun langkahnya tertahan di pintu.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk membujuknya. Dan jangan menyakitinya lagi biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya" ucap Lee kepada neji.

Neji menoleh menatap Lee "Dua minggu, itu waktu untuk kalian."

Lee mendengar apa yang dikatakan neji dan melihat neji sudah menghilang dibalik pintu disusul oleh lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

Lee menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Semua ini terjadi juga karena ulahnya, kalau saja ia bisa menahan diri semua takkan begini jadinya. Lee terus merenungi hal yang terjadi barusan, sungguh ia tak bisa diandalkan. Lee bernafas berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa dia sudah pergi." Tenten keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang sembab dan rambut berantakan.

Lee membuka matanya dan melihat tenten berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Sudah, apa kau lelah!, Jika kau lelah istirahatlah biar aku yang memasak malam ini." Lee bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri tenten dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Ayo kita pergi saja! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Tenten membalas pelukan Lee, memeluk erat tubuh lee namun kemudian hanya tangisan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Lee mengusap punggung wanita itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya bisa melakukan itu saat ini. Lee benar-benar mengenal wanita ini, wanita yang sejak dulu selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Baiklah.. Kita akan pergi tapi setelah acara pertunangan sakura. Ingat sakura juga temanmu bukan hanya hinata." Lee berkata sambil mengelus surai madu milik tenten. Dan wanita itu menggannguk menyetujui usulnya.

0-0-0-0-0

Neji menghela napas. Tangannya sekali lagi memiringkan sebotol wine dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba

"Hii.. Tampan ! Boleh bergabung ?"

Neji menoleh dengan malas ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang seksi menatapnya. Ia hanya mendengus sinis melihat pakaian minim yang dipakai wanita itu dan kembali memperhatikan minumannya seolah tak tertarik pada semua keseksian yang ditawarkan.

"Pergilah." ucap neji dingin

Wanita itu tertawa dan merangkul pundak neji,"Kau pria yang dingin. Tapi aku suka type pria sepertimu, kau tahu?"

"Yeah, tentu aku tahu." Neji hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya,

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk bersenang-senang denganmu malam ini." Bisik wanita itu di telinga neji.

Neji menghela nafas. mata amethysnya melihat sesaat pelayan lelaki yang sedang berjalan melewatinya. Neji menarik lengan tersebut hingga pelayan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya membuat neji mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong pelayan itu kehadapan wanita itu.

Jelas saja wanita seksi tadi langsung shock melihat apa yang dilakukan. apalagi wajah si pelayan tadi menubruk bagian dadanya.

"Kau bawa saja dia? Dia lebih cocok untuk dijadikan mangsamu malam ini" ucap neji dengan nada mengejek

Sang wanita seksi itupun langsung menatap kesal dan meninggalkan neji setelah mengeluarkan makian yang mengatakan bahwa neji jual mahal dan arogant atau semacamnya. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar berhati dingin, Neji. Jika kau tak suka tak usah sekasar itu padanya" ucap seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri neji.

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula wanita seperti itu memang harus diberi pelajaran." ucap Neji santai

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya di bar ku dan mengganggu kenyamanan pegawaiku." Ucap lelaki itu malas menatap pelayan Bar-nya hanya diam ditempat dengan muka memerah.

Neji meneguk wine miliknya,"Tidak perlu takut, Shika .Kau tahu aku takkan membuat bar mu ini bangkrut dalam semalam hanya karena satu pelangganmu kabur." Lalu neji menatap pelayan itu dan terkekeh neji "Dan kau berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah memberikan tabrakan empuk utukmu."

"Heishhh kau ini." ucap shikamaru kesal

"Seperti itukah caramu menyambut sahabatmu ini." Sindir neji.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Kuharap ini bukan masalah besar."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minum." jawab neji cuek

"Lebih menyenangkan jika kau bersikap baik saat menolak wanita tadi. Tidak perlu sekasar itu."

"Jangan menceramahiku tentang bagaimana bersikap baik pada wanita itu jika kau tidak ingin aku muntah di barmu, shika."

Shika terkekeh,"Ya, ya. Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya."

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi. Tidak lebih tepatnya aku mengusirnya dari kehidupanku dan hinata."

"Kau ini.. siapa kali ini yang kau singkirkan? Pengemar hinata atau penguntit hinata. Jika kau memang menyukainya tak perlu berbuat sejauh itu."

"Tenten. Aku menyuruhnya pergi ke Cina!"

"KAU..Gila.. Apa hinata tau." Shika tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

Neji menggeleng. "Dia Tak boleh mengetahuinya. Hinata begitu menyayangi wanita itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi."Tanya shika heran

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus menghabisinya." Neji berkata dingin namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya karena hinata."

"Ya sudahlah.. Apapun yang kau lakukan kau tau pasti akan resikonya. Sebaiknya kau pulang kau sudah banyak minum malam ini, shika melihat banyak botol wine yang sudah kosong bejajar di meja depan sofa.

Shikamaru mengambil gelas ditangan neji namun neji menahannya dan menarik gelas itu kembali.

"Aku masih ingin minum Bo-." Ucap neji terpotong saat ia terjatuh terduduk karena shikamaru melepaskan tarikannya dari gelas tersebut. Namun bukannya bangkit neji hanya duduk diam, mau tak mau shikamaru akhirnya turun tangan. Shika membatu neji berdiri dan menuntunnya keluar dari bar itu. Namun saat hendak memasuki basement kotetsu datang membantu shikamaru.

"Tinggalkan saja mobilmu. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Neji, Kau bawa saja mobilnya. Nanti setelah mengantarnya kau ikut denganku kembali untuk mengambil mobilmu."Usul shika pada kotetsu. Kotetsu menganggukan kepala tanda ia setuju akan usul shikamaru.

.

.

.

'Ting-Tong'

'Ting-Tong'

'Ting-Tong'

Bunyi bel berberapa kali membangunkan hinata, ia segera bangun dan berlari menuju pintu. Segera melihat siapa tengah malam begini menekan bel. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat neji yang dipapah dua orang pria di depan pintu. Pria itu bernama nara shikamaru dan satu lagi pria berpakaian hitam yang tak terlalu hinata kenal. Hinata segera menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi Nara-san." Ucap hinata khawatir melihat keadaan neji.

"Dia mabuk, dimana letak kamarnya." Tanya shika pada hinata.

"Disana.! Tujuk hinata dan kemudian shika dan kotetsu segera memapah neji kedalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamar dan bertemu pandang dengan hinata.

"Kau semakin cantik saja hinata." Jujur Shikamaru pada hinata karena malam itu hinata terlihat cantik dan sexy berkat dress tidur diatas lutut dengan tali yang menahan di belakang lehernya. Kalau saja sahabatnya itu tak menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini mungkin shika akan melamar hinata untuk dijadikan istri.

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari shika. "Terima kasih Nara-san sudah mengantarkan niisan kesini." Hinata membungkukkan badan dihadapan shika.

"Tidak perlu itu sudah tugasku sebagai sahabatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlalu pergi diikuti kotetsu dibelakangnya. Mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu apartemen itu.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata kembali melihat keaadaan neji di dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat neji tidur terlentang di atas kasur, hinata menghampiri neji dan melepaskan kedua sepatu neji. Setelah itu ia mendudukan pinggulnya di atas kasur untuk membuka jacket yang dikenakan neji malam itu. Hinata dapat mencium aroma mint bercampur dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Hinata agak kesusahan melepaskannya karena tubuh neji yang berat sulit dibalikkan agar ia lebih mudah melepasnya. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan hinata bisa melepaskan jacket kulit itu.

Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh neji setelah itu ia mendudukkan pinggulnya di kasur samping neji. Hinata menelusupkan jemarinya untuk melepaskan kunciran di rambut neji namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh neji. Hinata membulatkan mata terkejut saat manik amethys mereka bertemu pandang. Tanpa hinata sadari dalam sekejap hinata sudah jatuh diatas tubuh neji. Neji memeluk erat tubuh hinata dan menghirup aroma lavender yang memabukkan itu dari leher jenjang hinata.

"N-Nii-ssan" hinata gugup karena perlakuan neji. Hinata berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa neji, namun semakin hinata menahannya semakin erat neji memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba neji membalikan posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh hinata. Ketika punggung hinata menyentuh ranjang ukuran kingsize itu, hinata dapat merasakan hangat tubuh neji yang merangkumnya dari atas. Dan Hinata yang shock hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, Neji mencondongkan tubuh ke arah hinata sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa hinata, menyentuhkan bibir ke dahi hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menelan ludahnya , tangan kanannya meremas tangan kirinya semakin kuat ketika dirasakannya bibir Neji berpindah ke pipinya, mengecupnya di sana, lalu pipi yang satunya lagi. Ujung hidungnya, dagunya, kemudian bibirnya. Hanya sapuan yang sangat lembut dan tidak memaksa. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata gemetaran.

Neji pov on

Aku menjilat bibirnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut lidahku. Lidahku mulai mengintimidasi seisi rongga mulutnya. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan membuatnya sedikit mendesah. Aku gerakan lidahku yang semula pasif menjadi aktif. Ku coba memainkan lidahku juga untuk menekan-nekan lidahnya. Ku dorong lidahnya keluar dari mulutku dan lidahku pun melesak kedalam mulutnya. Ku tarik kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Hinata sedikit mengerang saat lidahku mulai mengintimidasi balik mulutnya. Ku lakukan lebih liar dan lebih ganas dari ciumanku sebelumnya.

Ia menahan napas, ketika tanganku berpindah untuk menarik tali penyangga dress tidur di belakang lehernya, ketika merasakan ikatan tali itu perlahan melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Dia bergidik, ketika udara kamar yang dingin menyapu bahunya yang kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat, masih belum siap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku kembali menciumnya dengan lembut sepanjang garis rahangnya, lehernya, pundaknya. Seolah tak ingin waktu terbuang percuma, aku langsung duduk dan manarik dress yang dipakai hinata lalu melemparnya begitu saja. Dengan cepat aku membuka seluruh pakaian dalamnya dan tak lupa aku membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhku kecuali celana boxerku. Mataku tak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku. Celanaku terasa sangat sesak.

Neji pov end

Normal Pov

Neji kembali menindih tubuh hinata lalu menyerang leher hinata dengan ganas. Neji menghujani leher hinata dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Neji menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher hinata sampai bercak-bercak kemerahan terlihat disana.

"Engh.." Hinata mengerang pelan saat neji mulai menciumi dadanya. Neji menyeringai mendengar desahan hinata.

Bagai srigala lapar, dia menatap Hinata dengan hasrat yang sangat menggelora.

Hinata yang sadar hanya bisa menatap Neji dengan mata nanar. Hanya ada hasrat yang begitu besar pada diri mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. Nii- san.. Niisan ahh.." Hinata mendesah hebat saat Neji menjilati kedua buah dadanya.

"Egh! Nii-san.. uhh.. Henti-kan akh..." desahan Hinata semakin menggila saat neji menggigit pelan puncak dadanya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Tangan neji menyusuri tubuh hinata dan membelai lembut paha hinata. Bagaikan pergulatan dalam dirinya tubuhnya meminta sesuatu yang lebih namun pikirannya mengatakan tidak, hinata merentangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar namun pikirannya menolak hal itu. Kemudian neji menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menatap hinata atas aksinya tadi.

Neji menyeringai dan membelai lembut daerah pangkal paha hinata.

"Aaahh.. Nii-san.. kumohon.. Hen-tikan ini t-tidak.. Baik-kan.. akhh," ucap hinata saat neji mengusap-usap bagian bawah miliknya yang sudah terekspos itu.

"Hi-nnata." Neji menahan gejolak dahaga dalam dirinya. Perlahan neji mulai memasukan jari tengahnya dan hinata tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Hinata merasa takut –sangat takut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia masih belum siap dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang neji lakukan padanya.

Dan air mata itu terjatuh dari sudut mata hinata yang masih terkatup tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, disusul sebuah rintihan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata merasakan Neji menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua tangannya yang saling remas di atas dadanya sedikit mengejang ketika tangan Neji menyentuh bagian itu. Tangan Neji meremas tangannya dengan kaku –hanya sekilas, sebelum tangan itu meninggalkannya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menunggu dengan cemas apa yang akan dilakukan sepupunya setelah ini.

Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi, hingga kemudian Hinata merasakan Neji bergerak menjauh darinya. Tak lama selembar selimut tebal ditarik menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Ragu, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Di sebelahnya, Neji telah berbaring miring memunggunginya, Punggungnya terbuka, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik selimut. Pakaian mereka teronggok begitu saja di bawah ranjang.

"N—Nii-san?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

Namun hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Neji tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

Hinata merasakan hatinya mencelos.

Ada apa? Kenapa –kenapa berhenti? Beribu tanya bermunculan di benak Hinata, menggantikan ketakutannya dengan perasaan bingung yang teramat sangat. Dipandanginya punggung neji yang bergerak-gerak halus seirama aliran napasnya yang tenang, bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Hinata terus berpikir, sembari terus menatap punggung Neji yang entah mengapa terasa sangat jauh. Hingga akhirnya kantuk menyergapnya, hingga malam berlalu dan pagi menjelang.

Neji sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **Qren, C-gray,**_ _ **oortaka**_ _ **, nana chan,**_ _ **Harumi Tsubaki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Onyx dark blue, zielavienaz96**_ _ **,**_ _ **hikarishe**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alinda504**_ _ **, ana,**_ _ **AsahinaUchiHaruno**_ _ **QueenSaFiReLuNatic**_ _ **,**_ _ **QueenYooRaLove**_ _ **, LoveLavender, LadyShinBy,**_ _ **NadeshikoPadmini**_ _ **,**_ _ **,**_ _ **nyonya uchiha**_ _ **,**_ _ **taramraraw**_ _ **,**_ _ **Aileem712**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alinda504**_ _ **,**_ _ **AlyndaB**_ _ **,**_ _ **GreenOshu**_ _ **,**_ _ **YumikoHarvey**_ _ **,**_ _ **tanpopohime9**_ _ **,**_ _ **liyaneji,**_ _ **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan**_ _ **,**_ _ **shinigami no widy,**_ _ **ikha0319,**_ _ **violet chan,**_ _ **Ayu493**_ _ **yang udah Meriviews, Follow, PM dan Menfavoritkan, FF authour.**_

 _ **for**_ _ **zielavienaz96**_ _ **,**_ _ **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan,**_ _ **VioletChan,**_

 _ **"berhubung authour newbie jadi authour agak sulit untuk buat lemonnya, tapi kita liat aja yah nanti ok! ."**_

 _ **Qren : "tenang aja ntar slight NejiHina-nya dibanyakin. Di chap ini nejixhinanya lumayan banyak kan."**_

 _ **oortaka**_ _ **: "sowry di chap ini khusus buat nejixhina aja n slight nejixtenten , ditunggu aja di next chapnya untuk slight gaaxneji."**_

 _ **"FF ini bakal terus Authour update chapnya walaupun g`banyak yang riviews n g update secepat kemarin coz authour agak sibuk**_ **:(** _ **"**_

 _ **Spesial thanks for**_ _ **Silent Readers**_ _ **yang sudah membaca FF pertama authour ini. Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini !.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hinata merasakan hatinya mencelos._

 _Ada apa? Kenapa –kenapa berhenti? Beribu tanya bermunculan di benak Hinata, menggantikan ketakutannya dengan perasaan bingung yang teramat sangat. Dipandanginya punggung neji yang bergerak-gerak halus seirama aliran napasnya yang tenang_ , _bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan?_

 _Hinata terus berpikir, sembari terus menatap punggung Neji yang entah mengapa terasa sangat jauh. Hingga akhirnya kantuk menyergapnya, hingga malam berlalu dan pagi menjelang._

 _Neji sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya lagi._

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Pairing : Neji x Hina**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 **Neji Pov On**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ugh! Rasa pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalaku. Buru-buru ku pegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku. Aku meremas rambutku pelan, kepalaku masih sangat pusing. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang ku lakukan semalam. Mataku membulat setelah aku sedikit mengingatnya. I-itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Pasti salah! Aku salah ingat!

Namun ternyata ingatan itu benar adanya saat kulihat hinata yang tidur disampingku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku dikepala springbed kingsize kamarku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali kupandangi hinata. Kulihat tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut tebal sebatas dada namun tak dapat menutupi bahwa hinata polos didalamnya. Aku segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku butuh air dingin."

 **Neji pov end**

 **Hinata pov On**

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Niisan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Handuk kecil melingkari leher niisan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Niisan sambil melangkah dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya. Eng.." Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk menyandar pada kepala springbed sambil mengeratkan selimut yang menempel ditubuhku.

"Kita akan pergi mengunjungi gai-chan. Apa kau lupa jika kau sudah punya janji dengan kurenai akhir pekan ini." Niisan memandangku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

Aku mengganguk mengingat janjiku pada kurenai-nee.

"Emh.. Nn-nii-san." Aku ragu menayakannya.

"Hn."

"Aa-pa nii-san mm-asih akan menunggu disini." Aku kembali mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada selimut itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan kamarku? Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi. Aku tak suka menunggu!"

"I-iya tapi bagaimana a-aku mau keluar jika n-niisan masih disini. Aa-ku masih-" ucapanku terpotong saat niisan menarik tubuhku membuatku duduk dipangkuannya.

Aku terkejut saat mata niisan memandang bagian atas tubuhku yang terekspos karena selimut itu merosot turun saat niisan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Lekas saja aku menarik selimut itu menutupi bagian atas tubuhku. Aku benar-benar malu dan menundukkan wajahku tak sanggup memandang niisan.

"Kenapa kau malu. Aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam, meski mabuk hal itu takkan terlupakan olehku!" bisik niisan ke telingaku. Itu semakin membuatku merinding. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah nissan mendekapku dalam pelukannya. 'Wangi!' Kataku dalam hati, tanpa sadar aku membalas pelukan niisan. Aku meresapi kehangatan dan wangi dari tubuh niisan. Tiba-tiba niisan melepas pelukannya dan manik amesthys kami bertemu. Niisan menelusupkan lengannya dibelakang leherku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan nafas niisan yang hangat. Namun karena malu aku memejamkan mataku.

Niisan terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia menurunkannku dari pangkuannya. "Kau terlihat menggairahkan pagi ini." Bisik niisan ditelingaku dan menyampirkan handuk kecil yang dipakainya tadi di untuk menutupi kepalaku.

"NIISANNN.." Teriakku saat niisan melangkahkkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

Niisan benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar itu. Aku benar-benar malu 'apa yang kuharapkan! Dasar bodoh!' Batinku.

Aku segera memakai pakaian yang kukenakan semalam dan segera meninggalkan kamar niisan.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin kamarku, Mataku terpaku pada bercak kemerahan yang menghitam begitu banyak di leherku. Wajahku memanas. Buru-buru ku sentuh bercak kemerahan itu dengan kedua tanganku. 'Ini sudah ketiga kalinya niisan menyerangku. Bahkan dia sudah melihat semuanya.' Batinku

Aku menarik-narik rambutku frustasi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari bercanda, apa yang dipikirkan niisan!" Aku segera mengenakan shall untuk menutupi leherku.

 **Hinata pov end.**

 **Neji pov on**

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa. Aku mengeryit melihatnya memakai rok biru selutut dan kaos putih dengan cardigan biru senada dengan rok yang dikenakannya namun sebuah shall, ini belum masuk musim dingin kenapa memakai shall.

"A-apa? kenapa nii-san memandangku seperti melihat orang aneh..?" tanyanya dengan wajah gusar.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaannya "Apa kau sedang sakit hinata? Untuk apa kau pakai shall ! Ini belum musim dingin! " Aku mencoba mengingatkannya. Kulihat dia menahan amarah dan datang menghampiriku. Lalu beberapa saat setelah itu hinata menarik shallnya dihadapanku dan dapat kulihat ruam merah hasil perbuatanku semalam.

"Apa nii-san lupa dengan tanda ini. Hemh!" Lengannya menujuk salah satu ruam di lehernya.

"Hn... Tentu aku tak lupa." Ucapku menggaruk hidungku yang tak gatal. "Maafkan niisan hinata, semalam niisan sedikit mabuk."

"Ya.. Kali ini hinata maafkan tapi kumohon niisan jangan mengulangnya lagi." Ucapnya memperingatkanku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya. " Kita lihat saja nanti." Aku mengambil shallnya dan kelingkarkan shall berwarna putih itu kembali ke lehernya. "Ayolah kita berangkat!" Ucapku sambil menarik tangannya.

 **Neji pov end**

0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm," gadis itu menggumam. Hinata sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah ini. Terakhir saat nee-channya itu menikah dengan asuma-jisan, memang jarak umur antara nee-chan dan asuma-jisan lumayan jauh sekitar 10 tahun. Tampaknya bukan hal yang buruk melihat rumah yang sederhana namun terasa hangat ini. Ia begitu merindukan kehangatan keluarga. Hal inilah yang membuat hinata berpikir untuk berkunjung ke rumah kurenai.

Semilir angin musim semi di bulan Maret, mengusap lembut pipi hinata setibanya ia di depan pintu rumah kurenai. Masih terasa sedikit dingin meskipun matahari mulai memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Langkah, gadis itu terhenti ketika memasuki lingkungan kediaman kurenai. Wajahnya sumringah saat menatap rumah itu berbeda dengan neji yang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika menatap rumah itu. Kembali hinata berjalan dan menghentikan langkah di depan pintu. Bel pun dibunyikan.

Sedikit perlu waktu, sampai akhirnya sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu.

"Ah, hinata-chan. Lama kau tidak berkunjung dan selamat datang tuan hyuuga-san." Sambut kurenai dengan senyumnya dan mempersilakan hinata untuk masuk lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya saat melihat neji.

"Tak perlu formal kurenai, kau sedang tidak dikantor pagi ini." Neji berkata karena melihat tingkah kurenai.

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar ucapan neji. Dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumahnya mengekori kedua saudara sepupu itu.

"Kubuatkan lemon tea hangat, hime-chan dan kopi untukmu neji?" Kurenai menawari

"Hn" neji mendudukan pinggulnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah itu.

Hinata mengangguk mendengar tawaran kurenai. Lalu, mengekor wanita yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu berjalan menuju dapur.

Mata kurenai sempat tak berkedip melihat penampilan hinata hari ini. Yang menurutnya terlihat lebih cantik tapi sedikit aneh saat melihat shall yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang tak sehat hari ini..." Kurenai berkata sambil memegang dahi hinata namun ia tak merasakan gejala-gejala orang yang sedang sakit.

Hinata terlihat kikuk. "Tt-tidak nee-chan . Apakah penampilanku terlihat aneh?"

Kurenai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Itu sangat cocok untukmu, tapi shall itu sedikit mengganggu!" Kurenai menarik shall itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat leher hinata penuh dengan ruam-ruam merah.

"NNee-chan jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku malu." Hinata mencoba mengambil shall yang ada di tangan kurenai itu. Dan lekas memakainya kembali.

Namun kemudian kurenai lekas menarik tangan hinata dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Kurenai menyudutkan hinata saat pintu kamar tertutup.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, aku tak pernah tau jika kau punya kekasih! Siapa orangnya? Tanya kurenai sambil melipat tanganya didada. Kurenai mencoba mengintrogasi hinata.

"A-aaku tidak punya k-kekasih nee-chan. Kalaupun ada akan kuberitahu padamu." Hinata menundukkan kepala gusar.

"Lalu siapa yang membuat tanda dilehermu itu? Apa neji tau, kuharap ia tak tahu!" Kurenai mengelengkan kepalanya tak ingin jika neji tau prihal tanda itu.

"T-tentu saja niisan tau. Ini semua ulah niisan." Hinata berkata sambil memegang shall yang melingkar di lehernya.

"HAHH" kurenai membulatkan mata dan menutup mulutnya mendengar ucapan hinata.

"Neji yang melakukannya!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan hal itu membuat kurenai agak shock dan segera meraih kursi dikamarnya untuk duduk. Kurenai mengatur nafasnya perlahan dan menghelah nafas panjang.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kita bicarakan hal lain saja, nee-chan. Jadi, sebenarnya aku kemari ingin melihat gai-chan. Kemana perginya anak kecil itu?" tanya hinata

"Dia ikut asuma berbelanja ke supermarket, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang!" Kurenai berdiri dan melirik hinata sebentar namun kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun saat kurenai telah membuka pintu kamar, ada seorang anak kecil berusia 2 tahun berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa dua buah cupcake di kedua tanganya.

"GAI-chan." Pekik hinata saat ia tahu bahwa anak kecil itu adalah gai anak dari kurenai dan asuma. Hinata langsung menyerbu anak kecil itu dan mengendongnya. Kurenai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata.

"Umh aku benar- benar merindukanmu gai-chan, kau begitu menggemaskan." Hinata berkata sambil menciumi kedua pipi gembul gai-chan.

Kurenai berlalu meninggalkan hinata dan anaknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk melihat air yang sudah didihkannya tadi, sembari menyiapkan dua buah cangkir porselen.

.

.

.

Kurenai membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir porselen yang berisi kopi dan sepiring cupcake . Saat menuju ruang tamu ia dapat melihat suaminya sedang duduk disofa besama neji.

"Silahkan diminum kopinya neji-kun." kata kurenai setelah meletakkan nampan di meja tamu.

"Hn."

"Mau bermain shogi dengaku hyuuga-san." Tawar asuma.

"Kurasa tidak , karena aku tak pernah menyentuh papan shogi. Aku bukan shikamaru yang suka bermain shogi denganmu." Neji berkata santai.

Asuma tertawa mendengar ucapan neji. " "Ternyata ada juga hal yang tak bisa dilakukan seorang hyuuga neji." Asuma tersenyum menatap neji.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi "Aku hanya tak pernah mencobanya bukan berarti tak bisa."

"Kalau begitu cobalah kurasa kau akan ketagihan jika mencobanya sama seperti shikamaru." Ujar asuma membujuk neji.

"Hn.. Neji terlihat berpikir sejenak namun kemudian mengangguk. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika mencoba."

Asuma terkekeh pelan saat mendengar neji merimah tawarannya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih setia di kamar menemani gai-chan bermain lego. Ia membantu gai-chan menyusun satu persatu balok lego itu agar membentuk sebuah bangunan. Matanya antusias melihat gerakan tangan gai-chan yang mengarahkan beberapa balok lego untuk disatukan ke pondasi bangunan. Dan hinata berusaha membantunya jika gai-chan kesulitan menyatukan balok-balok lego itu. Karena asyik bermain bahkan hinata tak menyadari jika kurenai masuk ke kamar sambil membawa makan siang untuk gai-chan dan secangkir lemon tea untuknya.

"Hinata.. " Panggil kurenai pelan.

Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh dan melihat kurenai yang berdiri membawa sebuah nampan.

"Ini saatnya menyuapi gai-chan makan." Kurenai lekas duduk mengangkat tubuh gai-chan untuk mendudukannya di kursi kecil.

Hinata tersenyum menatap kurenai yang menyuapi gai-chan dengan sendok kecil ditangannya. Kurenai yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan menatap balik hinata.

"Kenapa hime-chan, apa kau ingin mencoba menyuapi gai-chan." Tawar kurenai menyodorkan mangkuk kecil di hadapan hinata.

"Aa-ku ingin tapi takut nanti gai-chan tersedak oleh suapannku." Hinata mengetuk-ngetukan kedua jari telunjuk.

"Pelan-pelan saja dan beri sedikit-sedikit saja. Ayolah!.. Suatu saat kau juga akan mengalaminya dan ini suatu pembelajaran untukmu." Ujar kurenai kembali menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makan siang gai-chan itu.

Hinata mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyendokkan setengah sendok bubur, ia berusaha menyuapi gai-chan. Gai-chan kecil memperhatikan hinata sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan itu. Hinata begitu senang gai-chan mau disuapi olehnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata ambilah tiket ini dan ajaklah neji-kun pergi kesana." Kurenai menyodorkan dua buah tiket masuk taman hiburan kepada hinata.

Hinata mengambil tiket itu dan membacanya. "Tiket masuk ke taman hiburan" hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Asuma mendapatkannya saat berbelanja beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan kami tak sempat mengunakannya. Lagian sekarang kami sudah bertiga bukan berdua seperti dulu." Kurenai tertawa dan memandang gai-chan yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku akan menerimanya tapi aku tak tahu kapan akan menggunakannya, niisan kan selalu sibuk." Hinata mengangkat bahunya pertanda pasrah.

"Hari ini batas waktu tiketnya, lebih baik kau bujuk neji-kun sekarang." Kurenai menarik tangan hinata dan meletakkan tiket itu diatas telapak hinata.

"T-tapi.." Hinata bingung namun mengeratkan pegangan pada tiket itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencobanya." Kurenai mendorong tubuh hinata keluar kamarnya menuju ruangan dimana ada neji dan asuma yang sedang bermain shogi.

.

.

.

"Nn-niisan.." Panggil hinata saat ia sudah duduk di sofa tepat disamping neji

"Hn" neji menyuarakan 2 huruf kosonan itu tanpa menatap hinata.

"Aku mendapatkan dua tiket ke disney tokyo dari nee-chan. Maukah niisan menemaniku kesana." Hinata takut-takut mengatakannya.

Mendengar ajakan hinata neji langsung menoleh ke hinata yang berada disampingnya. Hinata terlihat gusar sambil memegang dua buah tiket di tangannya.

"Akhir pekan nanti saja. Kau kan tau jika hari liburku hanya dua hari dalam seminggu." Neji berucap datar. Dan kembali focus ke permainan shoginya.

"Hari ini batas waktu terkahir tiketnya." Kurenai mengingatkan neji.

Neji terlihat berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan kurenai yang duduk di samping asuma, kemudian ia menoleh pada hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Uhm, baiklah. Tak ada salahnya jalan-jalan hari ini." jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum. "Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman hiburan, hinata?" Tambahnya

Manik amesthys gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu membulat, ia sangat senang neji mau mengajaknya ke taman hiburan bersama. Sejenak, memorinya kembali ke masa saat ia dan neji pergi ketaman hiburan bersama namun saat itu tenten juga menemaninya. Satu hal yang masih jelas gadis itu ingat adalah ketika tenten mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai neji namun neji tak menjawabnya. Setelah ia memohon barulah neji menerima pernyataan tenten.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang." Ujar neji pada hinata.

Perkataan neji membuat hinata mebuyarkan lamunannya. "Ya, nii-san." Hinata mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar kurenai untuk mengambil tas kecilnya yang tertinggal di kamar kurenai.

Melihat hinata berlalu nejipun berdiri. "Kurasa permainan ini kita tunda dulu. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan menemanimu bermain shogi lagi." Neji mengambil jaket kulit yang disampirkannya di samping sofa tadi.

"Ya. Aku menantikan saat itu tiba." Ujar asuma.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya keluar teras rumah kurenai. Mencoba merengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya karena hampir 3 jam ia duduk bermain shogi dan itu cukup membuat otot tubuhnya kaku. Namun ia menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ucapan kurenai.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuat hinata bingung dengan serangan yang kau lakukan padanya. Cukup kau berada di sisinya saja sudah membuatku senang, apalagi jika kau menikahinya."

Pemuda itu tertegun mendengar ucapan kurenai. "Aku tahu, kau begitu mencintai hinata. Kau selalu menyimpan perasaan itu di dalam hatimu, berkata tidak ingin mengungkapkannya padahal kau tahu hal seperti itu tidaklah mengubah apapun. Karena hinata akan selalu berada disisimu" jeda sejenak, "aku pun menghargai sikapmu yang selalu menyayanginya selayaknya adikmu, meskipun aku tahu pasti itu sulit bagimu yang selalu menahan diri."

Kurenai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu neji. "Ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, tak ada salahnya jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, ingatlah bukan hanya kau yang menginginkannya, dan aku yakin diluar sana ada juga seseorang yang begitu menginginkan hinata sama sepertimu."

Neji menoleh—hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kurenai. Ragu, namun neji meyakinkan diri jika perkataan kurenai ada benarnya.

Saat hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kurenai, neji melihat hinata mendekat menghampirinya. Jadi ia tak bisa menanggapi ucapan kurenai. Namun neji tau bahwa kurenai takkan mengatakan itu jika ia tak mengetahui bahwa semalam ia menyerang hinata saat mabuk.

Tanpa ragu lagi, neji menggenggam tangan hinata, dan hinata dapat merasakan bahwa neji mengeratkan genggamannya. Hatinya menghangat, sebuah senyuman tipis mulai terlihat di wajah neji yang semula identik dengan wajah dingin itu.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang hime~"

Lalu, neji menggandengnya pergi.

.

.

.

Kurenai menatap kertas-kertas berisi anggaran keuangan itu teronggok di meja kerja kamarnya. Kurenai hanya memegang kepala dengan siku yang menopang di meja kerjanya, sepertinya ia sedikit pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara menutup kekurangan anggaran di sana-sini.

Semula, saat hinata dan neji pergi ia bermaksud untuk bersantai karena gai-chan sedang tidur pulas. Namun, ternyata percuma karena ia harus menyelesaikan laporan anggaran rumahnya, sehingga membuat dirinya mau tidak mau kembali mengerjakannya di sana. Yah, setidaknya suasana di rumah tidak seberisik saat gai-chan bangun jadi ia bisa mendinginkan pikiran.

Tok... tok. Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. "Asuma."

"Masuklah."

Wanita bermanik delima itu mendapati suaminya—dengan celemek bergambar kelinci —datang membawa nampan berisi tiga cupcakes dan coklat panas. Lalu, asuma meletakan nampannya di bagian meja kerja lain yang masih kosong.

"Terima kasih, suamiku." Ucap kurenai singkat kemudian kembali terpaku pada kertas-kertas itu.

Asuma sedikit menautkan alisnya. "Kau terlihat sedang ada masalah, nai-chan. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Asuma mendapati istrinya sedikit menghela napas ketika menjawab— "Anggaran keuangan rumah."

Asuma melirik kertas yang dimaksud istrinya itu. Mata onixsnya membulat, ketika melihat nominal pemasukan dan nominal yang akan digunakan, jumlahnya timpang. Lalu ia tersenyum menatap istrinya.

"Maaf nai-chan, mungkin nanti aku akan berusaha lebih cepat lagi menyelesaikkan kasus-kasus kriminal di kepolisian supaya si suratobi itu memberikanku sedikit bonus tambahan agar pemasukkan kita sedikit bertambah." Asuma mencoba merangkul pundak sang istri.

"Terima kasih sayangku, aku tau gai-chan sudah semakin besar dan butuh sedikit biaya lebih, aku akan coba meminta bosku menaikkan sedikit gajiku." Kurenai berusaha tersenyum mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Yah..semoga saja hyuuga-san mau mengerti." Asuma berharap.

0-0-0-0-0

Tokyo Disney Resort

Taman hiburan ini berada di prefektur Chiba dan telah mendapat lisensi dari The walt Disney Company. Taman hiburan itu sudah dibuka pukul 8 pagi khusus weekend dan akan tutup sekitar pukul 10 malam. Kebanyakan dari restoran dan toko sovenir yang ada di dalam Tokyo Disneyland dan DisneySea terletak berdekatan. Pengunjung dapat menikmati makan di restoran lalu membeli sovenir. sehingga banyak pengunjung yang memasuki area itu. Kebanyakan adalah pengunjung anak-anak karena cukup banyak wahana permainan dalam taman hiburan itu. Begitupun seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang sepunggung yang sedang duduk di bangku sebuah restoraunt outdoor di tokyo Disneyland resort itu. Mata amesthysnya menatap lembut sosok gadis yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang merengut kesal. Rambut indigo sepinggang itu dihiasi sebuah bando telinga kelinci lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Ayolah niisan kita naik Space Mountain itu." Hinata mencoba membujuk neji dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah sedikitpun, kita sudah hampir menaiki semua wahana disini." Ujan neji sedikit kesal dengan sifat manja hinata.

"Ttapi kita belum naik itu." Hinata kembali membujuk neji sedikit manja.

"Ok kita naik tapi ini yang terakhir, liat ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam." Neji mengingatkan hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan lekas menarik lengan neji menuju wahana tersebut. Namun saat di tengah perjalanan menuju wahana itu, Hinata menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Mata amesthys nya berkilat saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dua sosok itu.

"Nn- niisan aku haus, bisakah niisan membelikan minuman untukku." Hinata berusaha mencari alasan agar niisannya tak melihat dua sosok itu.

"Hn.. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke restoraunt itu untuk membeli minuman." Saran neji pada hinata.

"Tt-tidak, niisan saja yang pergi! Aku menunggu disini saja, kakiku sedikit lelah berjalan." Kilah hinata.

Neji mengernyit heran 'Kemana perginya semangat kobaran apinya tadi' batin neji.

"Hn..tunggulah disini sebentar." Ucap neji sambil berlalu meninggalkan hinata.

Melihat punggung neji yang menjauh hinata lekas melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana dua sosok yang dilihatnya tadi. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan kakinya melangkah cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama hinata sudah berdiri dibelakang dua sosok itu, dimana kedua sosok itu tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya karena asyik bercumbu mesrah. Lee mengurung tubuh tenten yang bersandar pada pohon mahoni. Geram dengan kelakuan mereka segera saja hinata menarik jacket lelaki yang mencumbu sahabatnya itu. Dua sosok itu tak lain adalah tenten dan lee.

"Oh-shit.. Desis lelaki itu saat seseorang menarik jacketnya.

"Kau kenapa Lee!" Tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah tenten itu kepada lee dihadapannya.

Lekas tenten melihat langsung seseorang yang berdiri di belakang tubuh lee. Manik caramelnya menatap tak percaya pada seseorang tersebut. Lee yang aneh dengan sikap terkejutnya tenten lekas membalikkan badannya. Dan benar saja seseorang itu adalah hinata, sahabat dari tenten.

"Hina-"

'PLAK.' Tenten terhuyung dan tersentak selangkah ke belakang, punggungnya membentur pohon oak dibelakangnya. Pipinya memanas saat sebuah tamparan menghampirinya.

"Hei.. Apa-apaan kau!" Lee shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"INIKAH KELAKUAN BURUK YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU" teriak hinata.

"..." Tenten hanya diam menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Hinata yang kesal karena tak ada jawaban dari tenten mencoba menarik pakaian yang dikenakan tenten agar lebih mendekat padanya. Namun hal itu dihalangi oleh lee. Lee membelakangi tenten dan berhadapan langsung ke arah hinata.

"Jangan menyakitinya." Ucap lee berusahan menghalangi hinata yang mencoba mendekati tenten.

"MENYAKITI kau bilang, seharusnya kau bertanya padanya siapa yang sudah dia sakiti." seru hinata dengan kristal bening tergenang di pelupuk mata. Tenggorokannya mulai kering karena menghalau tangisnya untuk mengalir turun. Ia tak peduli jika suara kerasnya terdengar oleh semua pengunjung.

Lee tau bahwa wanita dihadapanya ini hampir menangis karena amarah namun ia tak bisa membiarkan tenten terus disalahkan seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat lee lekas menarik tangan tenten untuk berlalu meninggalkan hinata.

.

.

.

 **Neji Pov On**

Aku melangkah kakiku menuju tempat hinata menunggu. Aku terkadang tersenyum ketika melihat sorot mata anak-anak yang bahagia bisa bermain di taman itu. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo itu sedang berada ditempat yang tak semestinya. Hinata terlihat sedang membicarakan hal serius dengan seorang wanita dihadapannya. Namun seorang lelaki berambut climis di samping wanita itu menghalangi hinata untuk mendekat pada wanita itu. Aku mulai berjalan pelan tanpa diketahui oleh ketiga orang itu. Sorot mata itu begitu dikenalinya. Sorot mata kekecewaan yang dalam, mata amesthys itu memancarkan kekecewaan yang dalam pada wanita yang ditamengi tubuh jangkung lelaki itu. Aku mengenal wanita itu, wanita itu adalah tenten wanita yang kemarin baru saja berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihku itu.

Aku melihat lelaki bernama lee itu menarik tenten untuk meninggalkan hinata, jelas aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hinata. Aku melihat Hinata yang mencoba meraih lengan jacket lee. Maka, aku segera menarik tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu tepat ketika sepasang penghianat itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan hinata. Kepala gadis itu kurengkuh ke dalam tubuh hangatku. Namun saat mataku kembali melihat sepasang penghianat itu. Aku bisa merasakannya, dingin. Sangat dingin, apalagi ketika mata wanita itu menatapku yang merengkuh hinata, begitu tajam seolah ingin menerkamku. Tanpa rasa peduli pada mantan kekasih yang menatapku sinis itu, aku segera melepaskan jacketku dan memakaikannya pada tubuh hinata. Aku kembali merengkuh tubuh hinata dan bisa kurasakan bahwa tubuh hinata bergetar menahan tangis.

"Untuk apa kau menagisi wanita macam itu." Aku mengelus surai indigo hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian aku meraih dagu hinata agar aku dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis yang kucintai ini. Aku dapat melihat mata yang merah dan sembab itu.

"Hei..kenapa kau menangis! Dasar cengeng! Seharusnya yang menagis itu niisan mu ini." Ucapku tak ingin mendengar tangisannya. Tiba-tiba ide cermerlang untuk menghentikan tangisan hinata terbesit di otakku. Segera saja aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. Aku dapat melihat manik amesthysnya membulat sempurnah tanda ia terkejut. Aku tekekeh pelan ternyata cara itu memang efektif, lihat saja sekarang hinata tak lagi meneteskan air matanya. Akupun segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Setelah itu pelan-pelan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Hinata hingga akhirnya hanya ada celah tipis selebar 5 centimeter yang membatasi kami. Aku segera melumat ganas bibir bulat kecil miliknya.

Hinata mengerang saat merasakan lidahku yang mulai menjajah rongga mulutnya. Lidahku bertautan dengan lidahnya membuat kedua saliva kami saling bercampur dan dengan terpaksa aku dapat mengecapnya. Decakan basah semakin terdengar jelas kalaku mulai tak sabar dan menghisap lidahnya agar masuk kedalam mulutku sebagai bagian dari permainan kami. Nafas Hinata memburu, menciptakan ritme dada yang naik-turun cepat dan terkadang kedua dada milik Hinata bertabrakan dengan dada bidangku yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Uhhhmm—" Hinata kelabakan saat berusaha menyamai gaya permainanku. Ciumanku yang panjang dan dalam membuat nafas Hinata semakin pendek hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas, untungnya aku segera sadar dengan sigap aku melepaskan ciuman intens itu. Aku kembali menatap manik amesthys yang serupa denganku itu terlihat kilatan kecewa saat aku tak kunjung menciumnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, segera aku melepaskannya dari rengkuhanku. Dan berlalu melangkahkan kakiku melewatinya namun saat itu juga ia menarik tubuhku menghadapnya dan CUP! Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipisku, aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh hinata. Saat aku hendak menanyakannya ia sudah berlari meninggalkanku. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya. Namun aku segera menutup mulutku agar orang-orang tak mendengar suara tawaku itu. Setelahnya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku cepat agar dapat mengejar langkah hinata.

 **Neji pov end**

0-0-0-0-0

 **Normal Pov**

Mobil Ferrari itu terus melaju menerobos guyuran hujan yang turun cukup lebat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Berita yang disiarkan di Tokyo Tv melalui tivi di mobil mengatakan bahwa hari ini hujan akan terus turun tanpa henti selama beberapa jam. Karena itu, tak heran kini jalan-jalan besar di Tokyo tidaklah begitu ramai. Kebanyakan pastilah lebih memilih bergelut dengan selimut tebal nan hangat mereka daripada menggigil kedinginan di luar rumah. Neji sesekali melirik Hinata yang tetap setia menatap kaca mobil yang sudah mengembun. Neji tahu bahwa Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa dan sakit hati atas hal yang dilakukan tenten. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang sedang terpuruk, mengingatkannya pada sosok dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa tenten telah menghianatinya. Rasanya Neji ingin tertawa mengingat bahwa ia pernah menyukai mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun, itu semua adalah masa lalu yang sekarang ia pikirkan hanyalah gadis disampingnya ini hyuuga hinata.

Wajah neji langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis ketika perutnya mengeluarkan suara aneh yang tidak asing.

"Nissan lapar?" tanya hinata sambil melirik neji sedikit.

Neji hanya memberi senyuman anehnya pada gadis itu.

"Kita cari makan saja di dekat sini. Waktu itu Ino-chan dan sakura-chan pernah mengajakku makan ramen yang sangat enak di tempat langganan Naruto-nii." ujar hinata.

"Ichiraku.., kurasa kau benar. Sepertinya akan nikmat jika memakan ramen malam hari ketika hujan tengah turun. Pasti kuahnya yang panas bisa menghangatkan perutku yang dingin." jelas neji sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju Ichiraku ramen.

Setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Neji dan Hinata segera memesan tempat dan makanan serta minuman kepada seorang gadis bernama Ayame. Mereka berdua mulai mendudukan pinggul masing-masing pada kursi yang tersedia dan sepertinya hari itu kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi sedang sedikit pengunjung.

"Ini dia pesanannya." sahut Ayame seraya meletakan kedua mangkuk besar ramen di atas meja yang dilanjutkan dengan menaruh kedua teh hangatnya.

"Sepertinya sedang sepi pengunjung." ucap neji. Ayame tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu.

"Karena hujan, pelanggan jadi enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk antar-kirim saja." jawab gadis manis itu.

Setelah kepergian Ayame yang ingin menuju dapur, neji mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Sumpit itu digenggamnya, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa untaian mie ramen yang masih mengepul tersebut. Neji mulai membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk memasukan mie tersebut ke dalam mulutnya tersebut. Namun, ia melihat Hinata sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Neji cemas.

Hinata masih dalam posisi semula yaitu dengan tatapan kosong dan berpangku tangan. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu begitu keras sehingga tidak mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Neji melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu, namun masih tidak ditanggapinya. Kini di kepalanya, terbersit sebuah ide gila untuk membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hinata, Tenten kecelakaan!" seru Neji sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak dan langsung mencari-cari objek yang dimaksud Neji, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Yang dilihatnya adalah neji yang tengah tertawa geli.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Hinata. Seharusnya kau tau bahwa tak mungkin tenten pulang melalui daerah ini." ledek neji seraya masih terkekeh. Urat-urat leher Hinata menonjol, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sedang menahan amarahnya.

Namun melihat senyum polos Neji, Hinata menjadi tidak tega untuk mematahkan leher sepupunya itu.

Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk menahannya dan melampiaskannya dengan memukul mukul bantal saat di kamar nanti.

"Lupakan Niisan. Jangan terus menertawaiku!" kesal Hinata sambil meminum tehnya yang masih panas sehingga ia memuncratkan teh itu dengan tidak elitnya sambil berseru, 'panas'.

"Hati-hati, sudah tahu kalau tehnya masih panas." ucap neji mengambil tissu dari kotak tissu di meja itu.

Neji segera menyapukan tisu tersebut pada bibir hinata yang terasa melepuh. Neji meniup-niup agar panasnya menghilang. Neji segera berteriak meminta air mineral biasa pada Ayame dan memberikannya pada hinata yang langsung diteguk gadis itu. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari neji karena wajahnya sudah semerah tomat akibat perlakuan nissannya itu.

"Panas sekali. Tahu begitu, lebih baik aku memesan teh biasa saja." gerutu hinata. Kemudian, Hinata segera mengambil sumpit dan mengapitkannya pada sebuah potongan tomat merah segar yang menghiasi ramen itu.

"Makanya lain kali jangan melamun." Ujar Neji pada hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengarkan neji namun ia terus melahap sedikit demi sedikit ramen dihadapannya.

"Hinata.. Kau tak lupa kan kalau sabtu depan adalah acara pertunangannya sakura dan sasuke." Neji berkata sambil menjauhkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong dihadapannya.

Sejenak, hinata menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya yang hendak menyuap mie ke dalam mulutnya lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia mendehem kaku, agak malu, ketika menyaksikan neji menahan lengkungan di bibirnya. Ia pasti seperti orang yang tak pernah bertatap muka dengan mie ramen. Hinata menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap neji disampingnya. "Anoo.. Aku hampir lupa jika aku belum menyiapkan gaun untuk pesta pertunangannya sakura." Hinata menepuk dahinya.

"Hn.. Nanti aku akan menyuruh kurenai mencarikan gaun untukmu." Usul neji

"Tidak usah niisan, aku tak ingin merepotkan nee-chan?" Hinata menolak usulan neji

"Lalu siapa yang akan mencarikan gaun itu." Neji mengerutkan dahi tanda heran.

"Kita.. Tak berapa jauh dari sini ada butik ibunya ino, niisan!, lebih baik kita kesana mungkin ada beberapa gaun yang cocok untukku!" Hinata mencoba mengusulkan pada neji.

"Kau yakin.." Neji mencoba menanyakan kembali pada hinata.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia yakin akan usulannya.

"Yah.. baiklah, ayo cepat habiskan mie ramenmu itu! Kuharap butiknya belum tutup." Neji melirik jam ditanganya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah butik yang merupakan milik keluarga Yamanaka yang terletak di pinggir kota Tokyo. Suasana malam di butik itu memang tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat toko itu akan ditutup sekitar 5 menit yang lagi. Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang melepas sebuah gaun indah dari tubuh manekin. Segera saja gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menghampiri gadis bermarga Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino yang menyadari kedatangan pelanggan terakhir, langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Hinata-Chan, ada apa larut begini datang kemari?" tanya Ino setelah mengajak gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk bersama di sofa yang biasa dijadikan ruang tunggu.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat gaun-gaun di butik keluargamu Ino-chan." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Kening Ino mengernyit.

"Hanya melihat-lihat?" tanya Ino memastikan. Hinata mendengus tak sabar.

"Tentu saja aku akan membelinya, itupun jika ada yang sesuai seleraku." ujar Hinata yang membuat Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku jamin kau pasti puas dengan hasil rancangan Ibuku," bangga Ino, "Emh, Apa gaun itu akan kaupakai saat pertunangan sakura?" Ino mencoba menerkanya .

"Tentu saja ino-chan, untuk apalagi aku membeli gaun kalau bukan untuk ke pesta pertunangannya sakura-chan." sindir Hinata yang langsung mendapat cubitan kecil di pipinya yang berasal dari Ino.

"Kau ini selalu saja!" gerutu Ino pura-pura marah, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya kau membelinya sendiri? Biasanya seketaris si gondrong itu yang mengurus hal-hal semacam ini." tanya Ino dengan nada penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku pergi dengan niisan tapi ia tak mau turun dari mobil. Karena itu, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, takut niisan lama menunggu." ujar Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Ino.

"Jadi, gaun mana yang ingin kau pakai nanti?" tanya Ino antusias sampai hinata kewalahan oleh sikapnya.

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi juga ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku kurang tertarik. Apalagi gaun-gaun rancangan ini terlalu hot. Aku akan senang jika kau bersedia meminta kepada ibumu untuk membuatkan gaun khusus untukku." ujar Hinata hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Ino. Namun, di luar dugaannya, Ino justru memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Tentu saja. Kau cukup bilang gaun seperti apa yang ingin kau pakai di pesta nanti." Ino tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou Ino-chan. Kau memang yang paling mengerti." Hinata memeluk ino sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"Dasar kau ini. Ayo kita harus ukur dulu sebentar agar nanti gaunnya bisa pas di tubuhmu." Ino segera menarik hinata mengambil meteran kain untuk mengukur ukuran pakaian hinata.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" Neji berkata saat hinata masuk kedalam mobil ferarri metalix miliknya.

"Tt-adi ada sesuatu yang harus diurus niisan." Ucap hinata sambil memasang sifebelnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku selalu tak suka jika kau menemui si pirang itu, terlalu berisik dan lama!" Ketus neji

Hinata hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengar neji. "Ayo kita pulang niisan." Ujar hinata lembut.

"Hn.."

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia benar-benar lelah karena seharian ini berada diluar rumah. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat namun kulitnya yang lengket mengharuskannya untuk mandi lalu hinata segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Hinata Pov On**

Aku baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian tidurku dan mencoba mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil. Inilah kebiaanku saat menjelang tidur 'keramas' ntah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit rileks dan membatu mataku agar cepat terlelap. Namun saat hendak menaiki ranjang tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ponselku bergetar. Lekas saja aku meraih ponsel di dalam tas kecil yang kugunakan seharian ini. Kulihat ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan dari nomor baru. Segera kubuka pesan tersebut. Aku sedikit menautkan alisku saat membaca pesan tersebut.

 __Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu padaku kan!__

Aku segera melemparkan poselku ke ranjang empukku tanda tak berminat untuk mengurusi pesan yang tak jelas pengirimnya. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menarik selimutku sampai sebatas dada. Mataku mulai mengantuk namun sesuatu yang bergetar-getar disamping kepalaku terasa menggangu. Aku mencoba meraih ponselku kembali namun kali ini bukan pesan melainkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang mengirimiku pesan aneh itu.

 _"Moshi..moshi"_ aku menyapa si penelpon

 _"Yeah.. Akhirnya diangkat.. Hehemhh.. Ini aku Gaara! Apa kau ingat."_

 _"Heah.. Ternyata kau! Kupikir orang gila mana yang megirimiku teror di tengah malam begini."_ Ujarku santai

Kudengar kekehan disana _"Itu bukan teror sayang! Aku hanya menagih janjimu padaku!"_

 _"Janji! Kurasa aku tak pernah berjanji padamu?"_ Aku sedikit mendekatkan ponselku ketika aku menguap saat kantuk menyerangku kembali.

 _"Apa kau mengantuk?"_ Ujarnya,

aku tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Hemhhh sedikit."_

Aku kembali mendengar kekehan dari mulutnya, aku benar-benar aneh dengan sikap pemuda rambut merah bata itu. Sebenarnya aku masih mengingat janji itu, janji yang terpaksa harus kusetujui. Memikirkannyapun tidak, pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

 _"Aku hanya ingin kepastian janjimu?"_ Dia kembali menanyakan perihal itu.

Aku hanya menghelah nafas bosan, _" yah terserah kau sajalah, kau saja yang menetukannya!."_

 _"Hemhh bagaimana kalau besok saja, aku akan menjem-."_

 _"Tunggu!. Besok aku ada jadwal ke kampus, cari waktu lain selain besok!"_ Ujarku cepat yang memotong ucapannya.

 _"Bolos saja! aku tak bisa selain besok."_

 _"Arrgggg.. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Baiklah besok saja tapi setelah jam kuliahku usai, jika kau tak mau lebih baik lupakan janji itu."_ Ketusku padanya.

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa tapi kali ini tawanya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

" _Baiklahh nona manis, jam berapa kau selasai! Besok akan kujemput kau dikampus!"_ Ujarnya lagi padaku sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Hemhh, dasar orang aneh" aku meletakkan ponselku di samping bantal tidurku dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Namun mataku sekilas melihat sesosok bayangan yang berdiri dipintu kamarku. Aku dapat melihatnya dari celah bawah pintu. 'Mungkin itu niisan' batinku, aku sangat mengantuk jadi tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

 **Hinata Pov end**

 **Normal Pov**

Neji berdiri di depan kamar hinata sambil mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Ia dapat mendengar semua yang dikatakan hinata, dan ia meyakini bahwa yang menelpon hinata adalah seorang lelaki, tiba-tiba ucapan kurenai menggema kembali di pikirannya. Bahwa bukan hanya ia yang menginginkan hinata tapi ada lelaki lain yang punya keinginan yang sama dengannya.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar hinata. Dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja untuk menelpon seseorang.

 _"Ikuti kemanapun hinata pergi besok dan laporkan padaku perkembangannya."_ Ujarnya setelah telpon tersambung. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah kotetsu ia segera menutup sambungan ponselnya.

Neji kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Lalu membuka laci meja di samping rajangnya mengambil subuah botol kecil. Ia mengeluarkan satu pil obat tidur dari dalam botol dan menuangkan segelas air lalu meminumnya bersama pil itu. Ia segera meletakkan kembali botol obat itu ke dalam laci. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengkonsumsi obat tidur itu malam ini karena ia berniat tidur dikamar hinata. Namun sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu karena suasana hatinya yang buruk malan ini.

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja itu sambil meminum air putih itu kembali. Neji mencoba menebak siapa gerangan yang menelpon hinata beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun dugaan yang kuat tertuju pada pemuda sabaku itu. Mengingatnya membuat hati neji panas, ia mengeratkan pegangan gelas ditangannya.

PRRANNGGGGGG

Bunyi gelas yang pecah akibat hempasan Neji, Ia begitu kesal hingga tak sadar jika cangkir yang dipegangnya tadi sudah terhempas ke diding kamarnya.

Neji terkekeh pelan "Maaf saja kali ini aku tak akan setengah- setengah. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki hinata kecuali aku." Neji berucap dengan senyum sadis diwajahnya.

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **Qren, C-gray,**_ _ **oortaka**_ _ **, nana chan,**_ _ **Harumi Tsubaki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Onyx dark blue, zielavienaz96**_ _ **,**_ _ **hikarishe**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alinda504**_ _ **, ana,**_ _ **AsahinaUchiHaruno**_ _ **,**_ _ **QueenSaFiReLuNatic**_ _ **,**_ _ **QueenYooRaLove**_ _ **, LoveLavender, LadyShinBy,**_ _ **NadeshikoPadmini**_ _ **,**_ _ **,**_ _ **nyonya uchiha**_ _ **,**_ _ **taramraraw**_ _ **,**_ _ **Aileem712**_ _ **,**_ _ **AlyndaB**_ _ **,**_ _ **GreenOshu**_ _ **,**_ _ **YumikoHarvey**_ _ **,**_ _ **tanpopohime9**_ _ **,**_ _ **liyaneji,**_ _ **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan**_ _ **,**_ _ **shinigami no widy,**_ _ **ikha0319,**_ _ **violet chan,**_ _ **Ayu493,**_ _ **Ashima1789,**_ _ **balay67,**_ _ **.777,**_ _ **yang udah Meriviews, Follow, PM dan Menfavoritkan, FF authour.**_

 _ **Time to Reviews your Reply for Shine In Your Eyes**_

 _ **.777**_ _: Makasih uϑaђ riviews n demen ma_ _ƞ_ _ieh ff , yupz tenang aja_ _ƞ_ _ieh ff bakal di update truz ampe end._

 _ **balay67**_ _: aduh senengnya ff ku dibilang keren :), yupz ini uϑaђ lanjut kok !_

 _ **Ashima1789**_ _: he`emh salam kenal juga :)_

 _Makasihн udah suka ma ff ini ! Yah ditunggu aja update2 chap berikutnya :)_

 _ **onyx dark blue**_ _: iya sama2 blue, yupz ntar diusahain update kilat! :)_

 _ **LadyShinBy**_ _: Makasihh uϑaђ dipuji n suka ma ffku, ya.. Ditunggu aja chap2 na.._

 _ **LoveLavender**_ _: He'emh emank nanggung tapi g' seru juga kalo udah semua wkwk. Okkkk bakal dilanjutin kok ke chap selajutna._

 _ **CrimsomQueenLunatic**_ _: hinata emank pemalu. Tapi cuman ama neji- kun aja :)_

 _Yupz ini uϑaђ Lanjut kok!_

 _ **TachibanaChan**_ _: ya Makasih buat achi, hinata emank cengeng tuh ! He`emh ditunggu aja chap2 na!_

 _ **oortaka**_ _: Jangan tegang donk, ntar jantungan lagi ! :) Wkwk, tenang aja neji g` sekejam itu kok cuma rada dingin n sadis aja #sama aj sih sebetulnya# untuk GaaNeji ditunggu aj di beberapa chap selanjutnya yah ! n jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutannya okk!_

 _ **QRen**_ _: hinata itu sedikit cengeng! Yah jadi gitu dech ! Yupz NejiTen emank dah putus ! Untuk pair SasuSaku ntar deh di next chap :)_

 _ **zielavienaz96**_ _: Jangan pusing hinata emank gitu rada2 pemalu gitu! Humh jangan bosen aja nunggu next chapterna yah!_

 _ **"Di chapter ini g` terlalu banyak riviews kayak chap kemarin tapi g` apa2 kok!**_

 _ **FF ini bakal terus Authour update tiap chapternya walaupun g`banyak yang riviews n Maaf juga coz updatenya g' bisa cepat2 :( coz authour lagi dikejar deadline laporan kerja**_ _ **nih**_ _ **#sowry jadi curhat dech# :)**_

 _ **Spesial thanks for**_ _ **Silent Readers**_ _ **yang sudah membaca FF pertama authour ini. Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini ! untuk menambah semangat authour :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_PRRANNGGGGGG_

 _Bunyi gelas yang pecah akibat hempasan Neji, Ia begitu kesal hingga tak sadar jika cangkir yang dipegangnya tadi sudah terhempas ke diding kamarnya._

 _Neji terkekeh pelan "Maaf saja kali ini aku tak akan setengah- setengah. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki hinata kecuali aku." Neji berucap dengan senyum sadis diwajahnya._

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Pairing : NejiHina slight GaaHina**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

06.30

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan setiap paginya, mulai dari mandi, memasak sarapan dan pesiapan ke kampus. Ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan hendak mengganggil neji untuk sarapan pagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar neji.

Kriet.. Bunyi pintu kamar neji yang dibuka hinata. Namun saat ia akan melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada banyak pecahan-pecahan kecil gelas di lantai kamar neji.

'Astaga apa yang terjadi!' Hinata membekap mulutnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, matanya beralih mencari penghuni kamar itu namun yang dicari sedang berada dikamar mandi. Lekas saja ia keluar mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dan membuangnya ke kotak sampah dapur. Setelah membersihkannya ia segera kembali untuk memangil niisannya. Saat ingin meraih knop pintu, tiba-tiba neji keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja kerja hadiah pemberian dari hinata. Penampilan neji belumlah rapi karena dasi yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang dan jas yang ia tenteng besama tas kerjanya.

Hinata hanya diam menatap neji dan menghela nafas, ia lekas membenahi penampilan neji. Hinata memasangkan dasi itu dengan rapi dan cekatan tak lupa membantu neji memakai jas kerjanya. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan prihal pecahan gelas itu namun ia tak berani bertanya. Ia hanya menatap neji, kemeja pilihannya itu sungguh cocok dipakai neji, dan senyum hinata tak hilang dari bibir mungilnya.

Neji menautkan dahi heran saat hinata menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum. "Apa yang kau tunggu! Bukankah kau ada jadwal kampus hari ini." Neji mengingatkan hinata.

"Ak-aaku sudah m-menyiapkan sarapan!" Hinata sedikit gugup karena niisannya terlihat benar-benar tampan pagi ini.

"Tidak.. Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja!"

"Tt-tapi nii-"

"Bergegaslah aku tak ingin kau membuatku telat ke kantor?" Potong neji yang segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan hinata.

Seakan diburu waktu hinata lekas berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferarri milik neji memarkir di depan gerbang kampus hinata. Hinata segera melepaskan sifebeltnya.

"Nii-san.. Arigatou karena sudah repot-repot mengantarkan imoutoumu yang manja ini" hinata tersenyum sambil menatap neji.

Kemudian hinata mencoba meraih knop pintu mobil namun lengannya ditahan oleh neji.

"Ada apa nii-san?" Hinata mengernyit heran

"Nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu keluar jadi bersiaplah setelah aku pulang kantor... hemhh?"

"Ha`i nii-san.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali meraih knop pintu mobil namun lengannya ditahan kembali oleh neji. Hinata menatap heran niisan nya ini.

"Mendekatlah."

Hinatapun mendekat kearah neji sesuai instruksi dari niisannya itu, tanpa disangkahnya satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Hinata hanya mngerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda ia tak menyangka bahwa neji akan menciumnya. Hinata lekas menoleh keseliling, takut apabila hal itu dilihat oleh orang-orang. Beruntunglah ia karena kaca mobil ini gelap jadi kegiatan apapun yang dilakukan di dalam mobil takkan telihat dari luar.

"Keluarlah, apa kau tak takut telat !" neji seakan mengusir hinata dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah mengusir seekor kucing.

"Heishhh, menyebalkan!" Hinata lekas keluar dari mobil neji dan tak lupa membanting pintu mobil neji kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal namun sejenak ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan agar amarahnya menghilang.

Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata, ia terus memandang pungung hinata yang semakin menjauh dari kaca mobilnya. Sesaat punggung itu menghilang ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju kantor.

0-0-0-0-0

Cafe Akatsuki, Pukul 11.30.

"Nona manis, silahkan duduk di sini." Sapa salah seorang pelayan café yang melihat Ino dan Hinata kebingungan.

"Ada tempat kosong?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Oh silahkan kemari." Pelayan berambut merah dan bermuka babyface itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua mengikutinya berjalan. Sampailah pada sebuah meja kecil cukup untuk dua orang.

Langsung saja mereka berdua duduk di sana.

Tempat yang dipilihkan pelayan tersebut sangat nyaman. Tempat yang terbuka dengan alam, dengan banyak terdapat tumbuhan di pinggiran café.

"Pesan apa?"

"Milk shake aja, Ino-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Sama."

"Baik, dua milk shake." Setelah selesai pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka segera saja dia pergi dari sana.

Ino Mengeluarkan buku sketsa pinjaman dari Ibunya, Ino menghela napas.

"Coba lihat." Hinata mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat sketsa gambar gaun tersebut.

Ino dan Hinata melihat dengan seksama berbagai macam gambar sketsa gaun di dalam buku tersebut.

"Pilihlah salah satu diantaranya"

"Ino semuanya bagus-bagus, aku jadi bingung ingin memilih yang mana!" Hinata menatap takjub beberapa desain gaun pesta tsb.

"Dasar kau ini! Sini biar aku saja yang memilihkan untukmu" Ino menarik buku sketsa itu dan mebalik beberapa halaman.

"Ini.." Tunjuk ino pada selembar sketsa gaun cantik selutut yang terlihat manis dan anggun itu sesuai dengan karakter hinata.

"Sugoi.. Kau memang benar-benar pintar memilih ino-chan." Mata hinata berbinar-binar menatap sketsa gaun itu.

"Yasudah, berarti kau setuju dengan desain gaun ini" Ino menatap hinata.

Hinata mengangguk setuju . "Tentu saja, aku benar-benar tak sabar menanti hasilnya."

Ino tersenyum " Tenanglah sebentar lagii gaunnya akan selesai ! sebenarnya gaun itu dalam tahap pembuatan tapi aku sedikit khawatir jika kau tak suka modelnya jadi aku mencari alternatif lain dengan memperlihatkan desain-desain ini dan ternyata pilihaku dari awal memang benar, gaun itu memang cocok untukmu hinata." Ino berkata sambil menutup kembali buku sketsa itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Arigatou ino-chan, kau memang yang paling mengerti!" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan ino dengan perasaan senang. Dan inopun tersenyum tulus pada hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki nama mereka yang merusak moment baik itu.

"Hinata-chan ! Pig !"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil lekas saja mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sakura?" ujar mereka bersamaan. Sontak kedua gadis itu mengernyit heran dengan keadaan sakura sekarang, ia terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Aduh, kalian kemana saja sih, aku mencari-cari kalian tahu!" ujar sakura ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu pucat? dan kenapa juga kau seperti orang kesurupan yang berlari-lari seperti itu? " tanya Ino heran.

"Aku tad- !" ucapan sakura terhenti sejenak karena hinata menyodorkan kotak tissu untuk Sakura. Sakura segera saja mengambil beberapa helai untuk mengeringkan peluh diwajahnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Ino mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Begini ? Aku tadi melihat banyak gadis-gadis sedang berkumpul mengerubuni seorang pemuda yang memarkir lambourghini maron di depan gerbang kampus kita!"

"HAH!" Teriak Ino dan Hinata sedikit kaget. Tapi sebenarnya yang teriak hanya Ino saja. Hinata hanya bilang Hah ? Dengan lembut.

"Trus kenapa pemuda itu dikerubuni banyak gadis, apa dia seorang artis ?" Hinata masih sedikit heran dengan tingkah sakura yang perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ah, Hinata-chan ? Kalau bukan karena kau aku takkan perduli dengan hal semacam ini! Benarkan pig." Sakura menyikut ino. Kemudian sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga ino. Dan hinata hanya melihat ino mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham dengan bisikan sakura.

Hinata hanya menghelah nafas bosan melihat kelakuan duo sahabatnya itu. "Hei, apa yang kalian bisikan? Aku disini melihatnya apa kalian tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang kalian bisikan?"

"Hinata kurasa kau harus segera melihatnya! Mungkin saja pemuda itu tampan walaupun aku yakin sasuke-kun lah yang paling tampan!" Sakura tersenyum gaje seakan sedikit geli dengan ucapannya.

" Ka-kalaupun begitu, aku tak peduli mau dia tampan ataupun tidak, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita sakura ?" ujar Hinata.

"ADA!" teriak Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Ayo sekarang, kita lihat pemuda itu !" Sakura mencengkram kedua tangan sahabatnya untuk menariknya dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kita sudah pesan minum tadi." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan Ino.

"Ah, sudah nanti saja."

"Nanti pelayannya marah." Hinata takut-takut. Takut kalau nanti pelayannya marah karena mereka dipikir cuma mau pesan main-main saja. Lagian dia juga haus sekali.

"Ayo lah." Kini ino sudah berdiri dari duduknya, mau tak mau Hinata pun ikut berdiri juga. Sedetik kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Loh kemana gadis-gadis itu?" ujar waiter berbaju kemeja hijau dengan nampan yang berisi 2 gelas milk shake, saat dirinya berada di hadapan meja Ino dan Hinata tadi. Namun mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

'Haaaahhh' Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir merah milik sang gadis indigo. Beginilah dirinya jika berhadapan dengan duo sahabatnya itu . Tak bisa menolak, ia berdiam diri saat lengannya di rangkul dan diboyong ke gerbang kampus.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada di gerbang kampus namun tak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau sesuatu yang dikatakan sakura tadi.

"Yah.. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi! Kita kurang cepat sih ?" Sakura terlihat tak semangat.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding pagar gerbang kampus karena lelah, jarak dari cafe itu ke kampus lumayan jauh sekitar 600m jadi wajar saja jika sakura tadi mengeluarkan sedikit banyak peluh.

"Hei, jadi sekarang mau apa? Aku tak sanggup lagi jika harus kembali ke cafe !" Seru ino yang juga sedikit kelelahan akibat ulah sakura.

"Maaf.. Kukira pemuda itu akan lama ternyata hanya sebentar!" Jeda sebentar "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja siang ini seperti ke mall mungkin atau ke taman hiburan." Usul sakura pada keduanya.

Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' hinata jadi teringat akan sesuatu yang hampir terlupakan olehnya.

"Astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ada apa hina-chan" tanya ino dan sakura juga bermaksud untuk mengatakannya namun ino sudah lebih dulu menanyakannya.

"Maaf.. Kurasa aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian karena aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan seseorang." Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya untuk mencari ponsel purple miliknya.

Setelah mendapatkannya hinata lekas melihat screen layar yang menunjukkan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan yang semuanya berasal dari seorang pemuda yaitu Gaara. Baru saja hinata ingin menelpon tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Nahh.. Inilah yang kumaksud tadi." Seru sakura girang sambil menunjuk lambourghini maron itu.

"Ssttttt.. Sakura jangan membuat kita malu, bersikap biasalah! Jangan sampai rencana kita gagal karena pemuda itu ilfeel pada kelakuanmu!" Ino berkata pelan tapi penuh penekanan kepada sakura, yang dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh sakura.

Gaara keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap sedikit kesal pada hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan tak banyak respons dengan delikan tajam manik jade milik gaara.

"Kau kemana saja! Aku hampir gila karena terlalu lama menunggu disini! Apa kau lupa jika kau ada janji denganku." Ujar gaara menghampiri hinata.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu sontak Ino dan Sakura sedikit kaget, ternyata target mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Hinata-chan ! Ternyata kau mengenal pemuda ini! Kenapa kau tak bilang kepada kami!." Seru sakura.

"Benar hina-chan! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami?" tambah ino

"Gomen" hinata sedikit merasa tak enak hati kepada duo sahabatnya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Gaara menarik lengan hinata. "ayo kita pergi, aku tak ingin sampai wanita-wanita gila tadi mengerubuni ku lagi."

Gaara menyuruh hinata lekas masuk ke dalam mobil, Gaara tak menghiraukan keberadaan kedua gadis yang bersama hinata tadi. Gaarapun segera memasuki mobilnya, selang beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan sakura dan ino yang terbengong sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda itu." Ino mengerutkan dahi untuk mengingat-ngingat.

"Sudah tak perlu diingat, nanti kau juga akan ingat sendiri ! Tapi kenapa aku sedikit tak suka melihat kelakuannya pada hinata. Itu sedikit kasar menurutku!" Sakura melipat lengannya di dada.

"Heishhh kau ini sakura! Tadi kau begitu semangat ingin agar hinata melihat pemuda itu, dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan mereka tapi sekarang kenapa kau malah menghardiknya." Ino menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala sulit mengerti apa yang ada dibenak sahabat pink nya ini.

"Itu karena ia tampan, dan lagian aku sedikit kasihan pada hinata yang terus sendiri sampai sekarang! Aku ingin dia punya kekasih sama seperti kita? Tapi sayangnya kelakuan pemuda itu tak setampan wajahnya?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang " Ayo kita pulang ino." Sakura merangkul lengan ino dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jidatt..jidat.. Kau mengatakan itu seolah tak tahu kelakuan kekasihmu saja ! Apa kau lupa kelakuan sasukemu itu tak beda jauh dengan pemuda tadi." Ino menyamai langkah sakura yang merangkul manja lengannya.

"Huhhh.." Sakura mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Ya, aku tahu sasuke-kun memang sedikit anti sosial jadi wajar kalau prilakunya buruk pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Tetapi sasuke-kun itu selalu lembut padaku. Aaarrgggg.. Aku jadi merindukan si pantat ayam itu." Ujar sakura sambil meremas lengan ino karena gemas.

"Auuwww.." Ino segera melepaskan rangkulan sakura dilengannya. "Sakit jidatt.., kau ingin mengupas kulitku apa!" Desis ino kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Gomen-ni ino-chan, aku tak sengaja" sakura sedikit tertawa kecil melihat ino yang kesal padanya.

"Ino-chan. Aku ikut denganmu yah? Sasuke-kun tak bisa menjemputku hari ini." Rengek sakura mencoba kembali merangkul ino. Namun ino kali ini menghidar jauh.

"Jangan coba menyentuku lagi, apa kau tak puas membuat lenganku lecet!." Deathglare ino diarakan pada sakura.

"Iya..iya aku takkan mengulanginya! Tapi antar yah!."

"Hemhhh.. Baiklahh tapi kau saja yang nyetir, aku malas menyetir bolak-balik ! Rumahmu kan jauh sekali!" Ino melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada sakura sebelum melenggang pergi.

Sakura menyambut kunci itu dengan sigap. "Dasar kau pemalas pig!" dengus sakura dan berjalan mengejar ino yang sudah melangkah mendahuluinya.

0-0-0-0-0

Pukul 02.00 siang

Hinata bukanlah sosok gadis yang gemar mengumpat, jika suatu hal terjadi tidak sesuai keinginannya. Dia hanya akan menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Garaa meperhatikan hinata sejenak yang duduk disampingnya. Memakai pakaian apapun gadis ini selalu terlihat anggun yang mampu membuat semua mahkluk sebangsa adam meneguk ludah dan berkeringat. Masih dengan senyum tulus Gaara memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Hei.. Aku tak ingin mati konyol! Jadi berhentilah menatapku jika kau ingin panjang umur?" Ketus hinata yang merasa jengah diperhatikan oleh gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum. "Asalkan itu bersamamu aku tak keberatan."

"Dasar gila" jeda sejenak "Kau ingin membawaku jalan-jalan kemana!" Tanya hinata

"Pantai.. Mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu untuk sampai kesana! Jika kau bosan atau mengantuk kau bisa menyandarkan kepalamu padaku." Garaa kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari gaara dan merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.

Gaara hanya terkekeh geli melihat perubahan mood hinata yang signifikan.

.

.

.

At the Beach

Akhirnya setelah hampir memakan waktu kurang lebih 1jam dalam perjalanan, mereka sampai di Pantai Kujukuri. Pantai Kujukuri adalah pantai laut yang terletak di Semenanjung Boso, Chiba, dengan total panjang 66km, pantai berpasir terpanjang kedua di Jepang.

Pantai Kujukuri mengacu pada garis pantai dari tanjung Gyobu ke Taitousaki, dengan berbagai pantai dan tanjung di sepanjang garis pantai. Pantai ini dapat diakses dengan transportasi umum, stasiun JR East (timur) Togane adalah stasiun kereta terdekat. Jika naik bus, menuju ke Motosuka atau Katakai, dengan jarak tempuh 10km perjalanan dari stasiun.

Dengan mobil, keluar di persimpangan Togane di jalan besar Chiba-Togane dan menggunakan jalur ekspres Togane-Kujukuri ke Kujukuri- machi. Tempat parkir tersedia di pantai.

 **Hinata Pov On**

Satu rasa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini 'Kesal'.

Pemandangan pantainya indah, sangat indah. Udaranya sangat segar. Pengunjung disini kebanyakkan adalah kumpulan remaja dan pasangan. Aku melihat diantaranya bermain bebas, berlari-lari tak jelas. Berguling-guling di pasir dan sebagainya.

Keributan di sini nyaris ditelan hantaman ombak ke batu karang.

Aku duduk di bawah payung warna-warni sendiri sambil memandang ke arah laut jauh tak terbatas itu. Baru beberapa jam kami sampai di pantai ini tapi suasana hatiku sudah buruk 'kesal'.

Kembali ke pertanyaan kenapa aku kesal?

Simple dan klasik, karena pemuda yang mengajakku ke pantai a.k.a pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu sekarang pergi entah kemana.

Sendirian itu memang menyebalkan. Apalagi di tempat yang seperti ini. Namun aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang seperti berada dipantai yang indah saat ini.

Aku berjalan-jalan menyusuri bibir pantai berpasir putih itu. Manik amethysku menangkap beberapa kulit kerang, kuambil salah satu diantaranya, kerang berwarna biru tua. Aku kembali melihat lautan lepas 'Sangat Indah, seandainya niisan yang mengajakku mungkin aku tak perlu merasa kesal seperti ini' batinku. pikiranku jauh melayang mengingat memori saat dulu aku pernah ke pantai ini bersama ketiga sahabatku, tenten, sakura dan ino.

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan. "Siapa yang menangis!" refleks aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sumber suara. Kaki kecilku berlari mendekati sumber suara yang berada di balik batu karang besar itu. Aku mencoba menaiki batu karang itu, sedikit demi sedikit suara tangisan itu semakin jelas dan aku dapat melihat sosok yang nampak di mata amethys-ku. Seorang gadis kecil, tubuhnya tidak basah padahal jelas-jelas batu karang ini sering diterpa ombak. Gadis itu menekuk rapat kakinya yang berkulit pucat itu, surai coklat panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, gadis itu terus menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Aku bersimpati padanya, aku mendekati sosok gadis kecil itu. Dengan pelan aku menepuk bahu si gadis kecil itu, namun tanganku tak dapat menggapai bahunya. Aku shock karena gadis ini tak bisa kusentuh, aku sedikit gemetar dan aku mundur perlahan ke belakang.

Namun Perlahan wajah gadis kecil itu terangkat, Tubuhku kaku seketika, saat melihat dua buah manik amethys serupa dengan milikku yang tiba-tiba menatap kearahku.

"Hh-Hhanabi?" Aku menutup mulutku gemetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku mencoba mendekat dan ingin meraih tubuh adik kecilku itu. Namun tetap tak bisa, aku ingin memeluknya dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Air mataku tak dapat kutahan, rasanya sangat sakit. Ia ada di depan mataku namun aku tak dapat meraihnya.

 **Hinata Pov end.**

.

.

.

 **Gaara Pov**

Aku sedang mencari sosok gadis yang kutinggalkan tadi karena ada telpon dari temari-nee, sesuatu hal yang penting harus dibicarakan. Setelah selesai mengurus hal tersebut aku kembali mencari gadis yang sempat kutinggalkan tadi. Namun aku tak menemukan ia ditempat seharusnya gadis itu berada. Segera aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencarinya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat manik Jadeku menangkap sosok hinata yang sedang berjalan perlahan ke ujung batu karang. Segera aku berlari kencang untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"HINATAAA!" Teriakku padanya namun ia tak merespon.

Aku menaiki karang itu dan segera aku meraih tubuhnya menjauhi ujung karang.

"APA KAU GILA!" Teriakku lagi karena kesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap padaku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat gadis itu menangis. 'Kenapa ia menangis!' pikirku heran. Namun aku segera memeluknya karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara agar menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Tenanglah ada aku disini." Aku menggosok punggungnya pelan agar ia merasa aman walaupun yang kurasaan punggungnya bergetar karena terus menangis.

.

.

.

Aku mengajak hinata ke sebuah cafe di daerah pantai itu. Hinata sedang duduk dihadapanku sekarang, walaupun ia sudah berhenti menangis namun tetap saja ia diam membisu. Meskipun keadaanya sedang sangat kacau hari ini ntah mengapa ia masih terlihat cantik mempesona. Gadis ini selalu membuat hatinya bergetar tiap kali ia berada didekatnya. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini' pikirku namun aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tanda tak menyetujui pikiranku itu. Aku kembali menatap gadis itu, kulihat ia hanya diam memandang sendu batu karang itu, tempat aku merengkuhnya tadi.

"Hinata!" Ucapku pelan. Hinata menoleh ke arahku saat aku memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah baikkan." Aku sedikit khawatir karena gadis ini hanya diam saja.

Hinata mengangguk, Namun itu tak membuatku puas, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya bukan hanya melihatnya saja. Lalu aku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Hinata mengambil botol itu dan lekas meneguk air itu.

"Aku tau kau kesal padaku tapi tak seharusnya kau nekat ingin terjun hanya karena aku meninggalkanmu untuk menerima telpon."

Hinata menyemburkan air yang diminumnya saat mendengar perkataanku "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk dengan suara keras. Air di dalam mulutnya menyembur ke arahku.

Aku refleks menutup mataku karena wajahku benar-benar basah oleh air yang disemburkannya. 'Sial' batinku, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyapu semua air yang menyembur ke wajahku. Hinata membersihkan semuanya dengan sapu tangannya. 'Wangi' aku dapat mencium aroma lavender dari tangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermak-" ucapannya terpotong karena aku menarik telapak tangannya dan menyesap aroma lavender itu dalam-dalam di hidung bangirku. Namun tiba-tiba hinata menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Ini! Bersihkan sendiri!" Hinata melemparkan sapu tangan itu di meja hadapanku. Aku terkekeh pelan, Akhirnya ia sudah kembali seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu, dingin, penuh emosi tapi tetap baik hati.

"Maaf.." Ucapku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata mencari jam dinding.

"Ini hampir pukul 5 sore !" Aku mencoba memberitahunya.

"APA!" Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Aku menaikkan alisku heran melihatnya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Ini sudah hampir gelap dan aku masih disini ! Maaf, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Hinata berdiri, tapi aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku?" Aku ikut berdiri.

"Tapi setelah melihat sunset." Aku segera menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Kami duduk di tepi pantai kujukuri, angin terus menerpa tubuh kami, namun ia tetap menikmati sunset di pantai itu. Sedangkan aku hanya memandanginya yang duduk disampingku.

Sepanjang angin akan berhembus, surai indigonya terus melayang searah dengan angin berhembus. Aku selalu memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Cantik." Kata itu meluncur dari bibirku dengan sendirinya.

"Memang cantik, sangat cantik! Beruntunglah aku dapat melihat keindahan pantai kujukuri ini dengan sunsetnya." Ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat menoleh ke arahku karena ia mendapati aku sedang memandangnya intens.

Lalu aku tersenyum, ntah kenapa ia sedikit memalingkah wajahnya dariku namun aku dapat melihat semburat rona merah dipipinya.

"Pemandangan Sunset ini memang cantik! Tapi bagiku kau Jauh lebih cantik dari sunset itu!" Jujurku padanya.

"Tak usah merayuku, aku takkan termakan dengan rayuan gombalmu." Ketusnya padaku

Namun aku tahu meskipun mulutnya berkata pedas tapi rona merah di pipinya tak bisa membohongiku. Inilah yang hal yang membuatku selalu ingin melihatnya wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku tau tentang kejadian di batu karang tadi! Kenapa kau menangis!" Aku bertanya karena rasa penasaran yang terus mendesakku.

"Adikku.. Aku melihatnya disana! Ntah, apakah itu halusinasiku karena aku merindukannya atau memang ia datang menemuiku!" Ia berkata dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Adik.. Aku tak melihat siapapun disana! Mungkin kau hanya merindukannya, jika memang kau sebegitu rindunya lebih baik kau telpon saja atau segera menemuinya." Aku kembali melihat batu karang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Mungkin kau benar! Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi makamnya."

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar, aku benar-benar tak tahu jika adiknya itu sudah tiada, aku kembali menatapnya dan benar saja tak terlihat kebohongan di matanya. Ia tersenyum menatapku, senyum yang tulus diberikannya untukku. Aku segera merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan tubuhnya sedikit berontak saat aku tiba- tiba memeluknya. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya kupeluk erat.

"Maafkan aku hinata, aku tak tau jika adikmu itu sudah tiada." Ucapku pelan padanya.

"hai, daijoubu desu Gaara-san."

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku pada tubuhnya, saat kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit begetar dan benar dugaanku gadis ini kembali meneteskan air matanya namun tak ada isak tangis disana, yang ada hanya bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi chubynya. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Namun tanganku ditepis olehnya.

"Arigatou gaara-san." Ia berkata sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang halus itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." ucapnya sambil mengankat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Aku hanya menatapnya, dan tak merespon ajakannya untuk pulang. Sungguh aku masih ingin duduk disini bersamanya. Rasanya tak ingin memulangkannya.

"Ayolah kita pulang gaara-san, ini sudah benar-benar gelap." Ia berusaha membuatku berdiri dengan tarikannya dilenganku.

Namun percuma saja ia menarikku, itu tak kan membuatku bergeser seincipun.

"Gaara-san! Aku ingin PULANG!" Suaranya meninggi 2oktaf.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya yang sedikit kesal itu. "Baiklah.. Kita pulang tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Ujarku dengan senyum licik.

"Huhh" kulihat ia menghela nafas panjang. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku!"

"Masih sama seperti dulu! Satu kecupan disini!" Ujarku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk dibibirku.

Mendengar perkataanku matanya membulat dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"KAU.. Arrgggggh" ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan mengertakkan giginya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah luar biasanya itu.

'Benar-benar gadis keras kepala! Apa salahnya memberi satu kecupan! Bukankah semua wanita itu suka dikecup olehku?' Pikirku. Aku segera mengejarnya, menyamai langkahku dengan langkah kaki kecilnya.

"Sudahlah jangan marah! Kau terlihat jelek jika cemberut seperti itu?" Aku berkata sambil meraih telapak tanganya dengan harapan hal itu dapat mencairkan amarahnya.

Namun ia menepis tanganku kasar. "Aku tak perduli! Dasar BAKA, IDIOT, BRENGSEKK, Menjauh dariku!" Teriaknya padaku

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "KAU.. Hei aku hanya minta satu kecupan tapi kau malah menghinaku." Aku tak terima dengan perkataannya. Aku menarik lengannya agar tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku.

"Le-pas-kan!" Ia berkata saat aku menahan kudua lengannya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Aku berkata penuh penekanan. Dan menatap manik amethysnya dengan jade-ku yang sedikit berkilat karena emosi.

 **Gaara Pov end**

 **Hinata Pov On**

Kini kedua lengan Gaara mencengkram lenganku "Lepas Gaara-san" aku sedikit bergindik takut melihat sorot matanya.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menarik ucapanmu!"

Aku hanya diam, aku benar-benar takut akan sikap dinginnya sekarang. Aku menahan air mataku yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

"Arggghh.." ia mulai menggeram dan melepaskan cengkraman di lengan kiriku. Ia menjambak surai merah marunnya, "Dasar kau ini !" Gaara menarik tubuhku menuju tempat parkir, setelah itu dia mendorong tubuhku secara paksa ke depan mobilnya.

BRAAAKKK

"Oouuchh" aku meringis kesakitan saat punggungku membentur engine hood (kap depan) mobil lambourghini miliknya.

Gaara menahan tubuhku dalam kurungan lengannya. Lalu ia tersenyum hambar mendengar ringisanku, namun senyumannya berubah ketika ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan menatap manik amethysku itu dengan manik jadenya yang berkilat.

"Ga-Gaara-san." Aku kaget bercampur gemetaran. Aku benar-benar takut dengan perlakuannya saat ini. 'Kenapa jadi begini' pikirku. Namun aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang walaupun jantungku berdegup kencang karena perasaan takut.

"Gomene." Lirihku sambil memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

"Itu tak cukup hinata." Gaara menyeringai.

Aku mendecih kesal. Karena tau apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini. Namun aku tak ingin itu terjadi. "Ayo pulang, kau tau ini sudah malam?" Aku kembali memberanikan diri menatap manik jade miliknya.

Gaara tak menggubris perkataanku, yang ia lakukan hanya menyeringai evil saat melihat aku memandang sengit wajahnya.

"Dengarkan Hinata, apa salahnya jika aku meminta satu kecupan saja. Jika kau melakukannya maka semuanya selesai. Apa kau Mengerti ?!" Bisiknya ditelingaku dan itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

"HANYA DALAM MIMPIMU" aku memakinya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan kurungan lengannya. Namun yang terjadi ia malah semakin menekan tubuhku ke kap depan mobilnya hal itu semakin menghapus jarak diantara tubuh kami.

"Oh.. Gaara-san, kumohon jangan memaksaku" aku mencoba memohon padanya agar melepaskanku.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkannya." Ia kembali menyeringai.

Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua ini, tak ingin berlama-lama pada posisi yang berbahaya ini. Karena aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tegang menyentuh paha kiriku dibawah sana, takut susuatu yang buruk akan menghampiriku jika aku terus berlama-lama dalam keadaan ini. Aku mencoba menarik t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan~ CUP . Aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya setelah melepaskan peganganku pada t-shirt nya.

 **Hinata end Pov**

"Jadi? Ini yang kau sebut kecupan! Hemh?" Tangan kanan Gaara meraih dagu hinata memaksa agar hinata menghadap wajahnya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Sejenak gaara tertegun menatap mata gadis dihadapannya itu. Manik jadenya menatap intens manik amethys milik hinata. Mata yang sejak pertama telah menjeratnya sampai sejauh ini. Mata yang terus membuatnya menyerah. Menyerah pada pesonanya yang selalu saja membuatnya gila.

Gaara ingin menciumnya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Ia menarik lengan hinata agar gadis itu berdiri di hadapanya dan mendekatkan tubuh hinata padanya. Lalu Ia meraih dagu hinata, ia mendorong kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Lalu perlahan ia menunduk. Bibirnya menyapu bibir mungil hinata dengan lembut. Ia tahu hal ini mengejutkan hinata karena gadis ini mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Gaara tidak membiarkannya.

Gaara menciumnya lagi, tapi kali ini ia berlama-lama melakukannya. Bibir gaara terasa keras, panas, dan basah, bibir hinata terasa lembut dan manis. Itu tidak cukup untuk gaara. Ia memaksa mulut hinata membuka dengan menekan dagu hinata dengan ibu jarinya, saat hinata membuka mulutnya gaara menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam untuk mencicipi bagian dalam mulut hinata. Ia menyapu bagian dalam mulut hinata dengan posesif.

'Kami-sama, ciuman ini terasa nikmat' batin gaara.

Gaara semakin memperdalam ciumannya meski ia tahu hinata selalu mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, namun semakin hinata mendorongnya semakin ia melingkari pinggang hinata dengan lengan kirinya. Dan menahan tengkuk hinata dengan lengan kanannya agar gadis itu tidak bisa lepas dari ciumannya. Aroma lavender hinata membuatnya gila. Lidahnya membelit lidah hinata dan itu membuat hinata sedikit merintih "emmh.." rintihan itu membuat gaara kehilangan kendali diri, ia terus menciumi hinata lagi dan lagi. Namun Gaara tersadar saat Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya agar ia berhenti karena gadis ini kekurangan pasokan udara. Dengan berat hati gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya, nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah sama halnya seperti hinata. Gaara menempelkan Dahi mereka, matanya tertutup rapat, dan melepaskan hinata dari rengkuhannya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, hinata tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini. Ia gemetaran, nafasnya memburu, dan gaara adalah orang kedua yang menciumnya setelah neji kakak sepupunya itu. Ia merasa kelakuannya seperti gadis murahan karena begitu mudahnya mebiarkan dirinya dicium oleh pemuda dihadapnnya ini. Ia merasa takut tapi ada sedikit gairah disaat bersamaan. Ia menjatuhkan pinggulnya terduduk di kap mobil gaara. Ia menjadi kaku dan menutup mata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Gaara melihat keanehan dalam diri hinata, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikikan oleh gadis ini.

Tangannya kembali membelai pipi hinata yang bersemu merah akibat ulahnya, ia mengusap-usap pipi hinata lembut. Namun tak ada respons dari hinata, gadis itu hanya diam saja. Lalu Gaara merunduk untuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada hinata lagi namun hinata menjauhkan wajah gaara dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata seakan baru tersadar dari pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Menciummu." Seru gaara santai.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya. Ia tak ingin jika terjadi hal buruk apabila ia melampiaskan amarahnya itu. dan itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri, ia sedikit paham akan sikap pemuda yang bersamanya ini, tak suka direndahkan dan emosi yang tak terkendali.

"Sudah cukup, jangan serakah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang?" Hinata berkata seperti itu dengan nada memerintah. Ia kembali berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut.

Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengar perintah hinata, "As you wish, honey?" namun ia segera menyusul hinata dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk hinata. Hinata hanya mendengus dan masuk kedalam mobil itu diikuti gaara setelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika seseorang telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan teropong dari kejauhan

0-0-0-0-0

Pukul 07.00 malam

Neji sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ia melepasakan sepatunya lalu merenggangkan dasi kerjanya. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk mengajak hinata dinner malam ini.

"Tadaima." Neji berkata pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban, segera ia mencari hinata di apartemen miliknya itu. 'Nihil' tak ada tanda-tanda gadis indigo itu di apartemennya. Segera ia meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon hinata, namun percuma telponya tak tersambung. Ia lekas menelpon kotetsu namun hasilnya sama tidak tersambung. Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Dan menjambak surai coklat panjangnya, ia benar-benar kesal, ini sudah diluar batasannya.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang sekitar jam 8 malam, ia segera berlari tergesah-gesah karena beberapa waktu lalu melihat ponselnya penuh dengan pesan dan mailbox dari neji. Bahkan ia tak sempat berpamitan dengan gaara setelah sampai di depan gedung. Ia meninggalkan gaara begitu saja, jatungnya terus berdegup kencang seiring dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia takut neji akan marah jika mengetahui bahwa ia pulang terlambat.

Hinata terus mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal meskipun degub jatungnya tidak pernah memperlambat ritmenya. Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, setelah mengatur nafasnya ia segera menekan kode untuk membuka pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Deg.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat neji sedang bersandar di diding sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tanganya di dadanya. Seolah-olah ia sudah lama berada disana. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar- benar gugup, apa yang sangat ia hindari kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tt-tadaima.. Niisan.. Go-gomene karena terlambat pulang" hinata terbata-bata karena gugup.

Hinata segera membungkukkan badan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan neji. Namun saat hinata berlalu dihadapan neji, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang yang ia tahu itu adalah lengan niisannya.

Neji memeluk hinata erat, dan menciumi pundak hinata dan beralih ke area leher jenjang hinata, ia kembali mencium dan mengendus aroma dari tubuh hinata namun ia mengendus aroma lain selain aroma lavender dari tubuh gadis itu. Neji menegang dan mengertakkan giginya. Hal tersebut bisa hinata rasakan dan semakin membuat tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

"Ada aroma lain ditubuhmu dan aku tidak suka itu. Apa kau tau itu hinata!" Bisik neji pelan namun seakan menusuk ditelinga hinata.

Bisikan neji semakin mempercepat detak jantungnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

To be continue..

"⌣»̶·̵̭̌·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Shine In Your Eyes** ✽̤̥̈̊·̵̭̌·̵̭̌«̶⌣"

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **C-gray | oortaka | nana chan |Harumi Tsubaki | Onyx dark blue | zielavienaz96 | hikarishe | Alinda504 | ana | AsahinaUchiHaruno | TachibanaChan | queenyoora | LoveLavender | LadyShinBy | NadeshikoPadmini | | nyonya uchiha | taramraraw | Aileem712 | AlyndaB | GreenOshu | YumikoHarvey | tanpopohime9 | liyaneji | EmikoRyuuzaki-chan | shinigami no widy | ikha0319 | violet chan | Ayu493 | Ashima1789 | balay67 | anita. indah. 777 | Oh Se Naa | RainBrown12 | novizuliana27 | Cho377 | chana0891 | CrimsonDark88 yang udah follow,favoritin, Reviews, PM di FF ini.**_

 _ **Time to Reviews your Reply for Shine In Your Eyes**_

 _ **balay67 : Makasih masukannya, ntar ada tu bagian dimana hinata cemburu! di tunggu aj di next chap-chapnya ok!**_

 _ **QRen : he`emh authour selalu semangat kok! Neji g`psyco n nyeremin he.. Ni udah lanjut !**_

 _ **RainBrown12 : yupz lam kenal juga rain, he`emh ini emng panjang coz klo pendek ntar ada yang minta panjangin :), ya ntar diusahain update kilat. Makasihh ΰϑaђ suka n mau reviews ff ini.**_

 _ **Varin : Yupz ini udah update :), Makasihh udah reviews.**_

 _ **CrimsonDark88 : wah**_ _ **ƞ**_ _ **ih anak ganti penname mulu, yah ini udah next chapternya!**_

 _ **: akhirnya login n mau review juga, yupz ini udah next update. Thank`s udah reviews.**_

 _ **onyx dark blue : yupz ingetin aj authour untuk terus update yah! :)**_

 _ **oortaka**_ _ **: #ngakak# ad2 aj kmu taka, jangan takut ma neji-kun donk! Neji itu tenang kok cuman g' suka diganggu aj :). Jangan donk authour sedihhh :( klo taka ilang. Syukur dech klo taka sehat2 aj! Jadi bisa truz baca ff author donk :D #ngarep#. Makasih udh bilang ff**_ _ **ƞ**_ _ **ih seru, masalah neji cemburu or g' kita lihat aja kelanjutannya di next chapternya ok**_

 _ **ana : aduhh jadi sedihhh**_ _ **ƞ**_ _ **iέh dibilang ilfeel, tapi makasih udah mau tetep baca FF ini :), disini Pair na NejiHina, klo mau NejiSaku ntar dech klo mau publish FF baru coz disini saku punya sasuke hehe. n Makasih udah sempetin reviews.**_

 _ **Ayu493**_ _ **: Sabar ya Ayu.. Klo ayu penasaran, silahkan ditunggu next chapter berikutnya! Makasihh udah sempetin reviews.**_

 _ **shinigami no widy**_ _ **: hahaha, ditunggu aja di chapter-chapter berikutnya pasti kejawab semua kok! Thank`s udah mau reviews :)**_

 _ **Spesial thanks for**_ _ **Silent Readers**_ _ **yang sudah membaca FF pertama authour ini.**_

 _ **Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini ! untuk menambah semangat authour :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ada aroma lain ditubuhmu dan aku tidak suka itu. Apa kau tau itu hinata!" Bisik neji pelan namun seakan menusuk ditelinga hinata._

 _Bisikan neji semakin mempercepat detak jantungnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan._

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Pairing : [NejixHina] slight Gaara**_

 _ **Rate : M to (Mature)**_

 _ **Warning : (readers yang umurnya belum 17+ tahun dilarang membaca chap ini)**_

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

At Apartemen

 **Flash back On**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih di tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma mint Green-tea dari pengharum ruangan di kamarnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit rileks. Tiba-tiba neji teringat akan percakapan saat hinata menerima telpon yang dicuri dengar olehnya semalam. Ia menghela nafas. Marah dan Gelisah itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu hinata yang sampai saat ini belum juga pulang. Neji menatap langit-lagit kamarnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena pusing memikirkan hinata.

'Seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya pergi hari ini!'

Neji merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disisi kepala springbed kingsize miliknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali pergi untuk memberi pelajaran pada pemuda sabaku itu karena membawa pergi hinata tanpa seizinnya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak ingin terjadi kekacauan akibat ulahnya nanti. Bersabar itulah hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

.drttt.

Bunyi getar ponsel neji, neji segera bangun dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Kotetsu..

 _"Kemana saja kau! Apa kau lupa dengan tugasmu, HAH!,"ketus neji tak sabar setelah menekan tombol accept._

 _"Tuan? Gomen" panggil suara maskulin di seberang sana._

 _"Apa kau ingin kupecat?" Seru neji kesal terhadap anak buahnya ini._

 _"Tidak tuan..Maafkan saya_ _..Tuan_ _. Saya mengikuti nona sesuai perintah anda. Saya sekarang sedang mengikuti mobil pemuda sabaku itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan mengantarkan nona pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi nona akan sampai ke apartemen tuan!"_

 _Mendengar hal itu perasaan gelisah yang melandanya sedikit berkurang. "Hn" namun kenyataan bahwa hinata pergi dengan pemuda sabaku itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa dan marah._

 _Jeda beberapa saat sampai neji kembali bertanya. "Kemana saja pemuda itu membawa hinata pergi?"_

 _"pemuda itu mengajak nona kepantai kujukuri tuan, saya akan mengirimkan beberapa foto yang saya ambil saat mengikuti mereka."_

 _"Hn..Aku ingin kau mengikuti pemuda sabaku itu. Aku ingin kau memberi sedikit perlajaran kepada pemuda itu! Apa kau mengerti maksudku" perintah mutlak neji kepada kotetsu._

 _"Baik.. Tuan."_

 _"Aku ingin semuanya clear. Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak jika kau masih ingin menginjak bumi ini!"_

Neji menutup sambungan telpon sepihak tanpa mendengar sahutan dari anak buahnya itu.

.

.

.

Neji hendak keluar kamarnya sambil menunggu hinata namun saat tangannya meraih knop pintu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar, lekas saja ia meraih ponselnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat foto-foto hinata bersama pemuda sabaku itu. Meski foto itu diambil dari sudut kejauhan namun itu tak bisa menutupi kegiatan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tangannya meremas kuat ponselnya, tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Perasaan sesak menyerang dadanya seakan jantungnya tertusuk belatih tajam. Tusukan itu terasa sakit namun tak mengeluarkan darah. Belatih itu membuatnya mengeluarkan perasaan yang namanya 'Sakit hati' itulah yang neji rasakan saat ini, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis berambut indigo itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini, perasaan marah, kecewa, gelisah, cemburu semuanya dapat timbul jika itu menyangkut hinata. Ponsel itu kembali ia letakkan di atas meja.

'Beraninya kau hinata' batin neji. Tangannya terus terkepal kuat. Neji keluar dari kamarnya diikuti dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang dibanting kasar.

"Kau ingin bermain-main dibelakangku! Kupastikan kau menerima akibatnya hyuuga hinata" desis neji

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat duduk tak nyaman di dalam sebuah mobil lambourghini maron milik gaara. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kegugupan. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu meremas-remas roknya. Sesekali ia meminta agar gaara mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

'Bagaimana kalau niisan marah?'

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Ia baru teringat jika niisannya itu mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Meskipun ia tak tahu niisannya itu akan mengajaknya kemana? Namun ia berharap niisannya akan lupa dengan janjinya. Kecemasan semakin menyergapnya kala ia merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar karena mailbox dan pesan dari niisannya itu.

Hinata menghela nafas, berharap bisa mengurangi kegugupannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Yang mau saja mengikuti ajakan dari pemuda disampingnya ini.

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

 **Normal Pov**

Betapa terkejutnya hinata saat melihat neji sedang bersandar di diding sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tanganya di dadanya. Seolah-olah ia sudah lama berada disana. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar- benar gugup, apa yang hendak dihindarinya kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tt-tadaima.. Niisan.. Go-gomeni karena terlambat pulang" hinata terbata-bata karena gugup.

Hinata segera membungkukkan badan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan neji. Namun saat hinata berlalu dihadapan neji, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang yang ia tahu itu adalah lengan niisannya.

Neji memeluk hinata erat, dan menciumi pundak hinata dan beralih ke area leher jenjang hinata, ia kembali mencium dan mengendus aroma dari tubuh hinata namun ia mengendus aroma lain selain aroma lavender dari tubuh gadis itu. Neji menegang dan mengertakkan giginya. Hal tersebut bisa hinata rasakan dan semakin membuat tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

"Ada aroma lain ditubuhmu dan aku tidak suka itu. Apa kau tau itu hinata!" Bisik neji pelan namun seakan menusuk ditelinga hinata.

Bisikan neji semakin mempercepat detak jantungnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan alasanmu pulang terlambat malam ini?" Suara neji bergetar menahan amarah.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Mendengar suara neji terdengar lebih berat… dan terdengar seperti menyimpan kemarahan yang besar. Hinata menghirup nafas, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kemarahan niisannya itu.

"Nii-niisan…" Hinata mencoba melepas rengkuhan neji, meski sulit akhirnya ia bisa berbalik menghadap neji, namun tak berani bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu keluar dan kemana saja kau.. hemh? Kau tau aku tak suka menunggu tapi kau membuatku menunggu?" tanya neji lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar semakin kelam.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Neji. Benar saja, pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya sangat tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan apa yang membuat hinata pulang terlambat.

"Nii-niisan… bukan begitu…aku hanya-"

"HANYA APA?" Manik amethys neji kini bercampur merah. "Dari awal sudah kukatakan padamu. Kemanapun kau pergi harus dengan izinku."

Hinata ingin mengatakan sejujurnya? Namun Tidak saat ini… Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menghabiskan setengah harinya bersama gaara. Ia tak ingin memperumit masalah dan semakin mebuat niisannya ini murka. Hinata mencoba berpikir untuk mencari alasan lain, sebelum gadis itu mengutarakan alasannya…

Tiba-tiba neji menarik lengan hinata, ia menyeret hinata menuju kamarnya.

Gubraakkh!

Bunyi pintu kamar yang dibanting kasar sesaat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar neji. Neji melempar kasar tas yang dikenakan hinata ke meja, tepat di belakang Hinata. Hinata ingin mencegahnya namun neji sudah merebut tas itu lebih dulu darinya. Hinata jelas tahu kalau neji sangat protektif terhadapnya, tapi ini sudah berlebihan, tahukah neji bahwa sikap protektifnya inilah yang menjadi penyebab hinata tak mau menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda manapun. Hal itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungannya kelak jika neji selalu ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat neji kembali menarik lengannya, neji membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Hinata benar-benar gugup dan gelisah jika memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan neji padanya. Hinata hanya menatap nanar punggung neji yang berada di depannya. Lengannya terasa sakit karena neji mengenggamnya terlalu kuat.

'DUk'

"Uughh" hinata meringis kesakitan saat punggungku membentur dinding kamar mandi, belum hilang nyeri punggungnya akibat ulah gaara kini neji menambah nyeri dipunggungnya.

Neji hanya menatap datar ringisan hinata, rasa cemburu sudah menghilangkan sikap lembutnya kepada hinata. Neji menghidupkan shower, air turun dari atas shower membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Aku tak menginginkan aroma orang lain menempel ditubuhmu? Air ini akan menghilangkan aroma itu!" Ketus neji

Hinata langsung menciut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terasa panas. Baru kali ini ia melihat neji yang benar-benar marah. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak pernah.

Neji tahu bahwa hinata menahan tangisannya saat ini, walaupun wajahnya tertunduk namun getaran pada bahunya tak menanpik kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sedang sesegukkan menahan suara tangisannya.

"Tangisanmu tak akan berguna, hinata!" Kata-kata tajam pemuda itu membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Neji mengurung hinata dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Lalu satu tangannya menangkup dagu hinata kasar agar gadis itu melihat kearahnya.

Pandangan manik amethys Hinata kosong. Neji dapat melihat bulir-bulir airmata yang menetes dari matanya walaupun tak terlihat jelas karena guyuran air shower.

"Hentikan tangisanmu, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan bau menjijikkan itu dari tubuhmu" bentak neji kasar sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari dagu hinata.

Hinata merasakan sakit didadanya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar bentakkan niisannya itu, bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat ia melihat sosok hanabi siang itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan neji itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

'Menjijikkan' benar ia memang merasa jijik akan kelemahannya itu, seharusnya ia menolak saat gaara menciumnya tapi apa yang dilakukannya. Tangannya tergerak, memegang bagian depan bajunya, tepat di daerah jantung. Airmata masih mengalir deras hingga membuat bahunya semakin kuat bergetar. Ia tak tahu, efek kecerobohannya bisa berakibat sefatal ini. Dibenci oleh neji… ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak mau…

Brukh

Hinata terjatuh. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan kencang. Menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Gomen… Gomen-nee, nii-san… gomen… h-hhinata tak-takkan mengulanginya!" ucapnya lirih sambil menarik ujung kaos neji, berharap neji mendengarnya dan mau memaafkannya.

Neji hanya menyeringai evil saat melihat Hinata jatuh terduduk di hadapannya, ia perlahan mendekati Hinata dan mengangkat tubuh hinata dalam gendongannya. Ia menarik satu persatu lengan hinata dengan lengan kirinya dan menaruh kedua lengan tersebut kesisi lehernya.

"Lingkarkan kedua kakimu pada pinggangku jika kau tak ingin terjatuh hinata" ujar neji kembali menahan punggung dan pinggul hinata dengan lengannya.

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan neji, ia kembali tersadar akan galau rianya. Perkataan neji mau tak mau memaksa kedua kakinya untuk melingkari bagian belakang pinggang neji agar ia tak terjatuh. Neji menyandarkan tubuh hinata ke diding kamar mandi dan tak lupa mematikan kran shower.

Neji menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi hinata, terdengar deru nafas hinata yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung hinata.

Jatung hinata berdetak tak beraturan, ia dapat merasakan nafas neji yang memburu menerpa wajahnya "Nii-niisan.. Kena-"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat neji mencium bibirnya paksa. Tangan neji beralih dari punggung hinata menuju tengkuk gadis indigo itu, tangannya menyelinap ke balik surai indigo panjang hinata untuk mendorong kepala hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata tidak kuat mencegah apa yang diketahuinya akan terjadi.

Setiap sensasi sensual yang dirasakannya bersama neji begitu berbeda saat gaara melakukannya. Ntah mengapa ia lebih menyukai sentuhan niisannya ini, berbeda ketika gaara menciumnya, ia tak merasakan perasaan mengelitik dihatinya seperti saat neji menciumnya. Yang dirasakananya bersama gaara hanyalah nafsu sesaat. Namun ketika bibir neji menyentuh bibirnya. Kakinya terasa lemas, otaknya luluh. Lidah neji meluncur tanpa gangguan diantara gigi hinata dan dengan santai menjelajah mulutnya, hingga rasa panas menyeruak di beberapa bagian tubuh hinata. Ia mengeratkan kurungan kakinya di pinggang neji, pinggulnya mendesak maju secara naluriah tanpa dorongan dari neji. Neji masih memegang tengkuk hinata, hinatalah yang mendekatkan tubuh, ingin bersentuhan, ingin...

Neji sangat takjub dengan respons hinata terhadap ciumannya. Ia mengira hinata akan menolaknya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Namun kini hinata tak menolaknya tapi malah mendapati tubuh hinata berubah lembut dan menyerah.

Neji melepaskan tautan bibirnya, hinata merasa limbung ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Tangan neji meluncur ke sisi wajah hinata, hinata menoleh ke telapak tangan neji tanpa sadar.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan neji mulai dirasakan Hinata, ia memang tegang dan sedikit takut namun ia sedikit merindukan sentuhan neji dan itu terbukti dengannya yang mulai diam saat neji menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher putihnya, "ummhhh nii-san,-" desahan Hinata membuat neji semakin bersemangat, ia membuat banyak kissmark disana menandakan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

Neji semakin jauh dan ia mulai melepaskan bahu hinata dari cardigan pink miliknya. Bahkan ia berani mengigit tepian kaos Hinata hingga memperlihatkan bagian bahunya yang mulus. Neji memperhatikan wajah hinata yang meronah merah. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke bagian tubuh Hinata yang menonjol. Neji kembali mencium hinata namun kali ini lebih lembut, perlahan tangannya beralih dari tengkuk hinata dan mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh hinata yang menonjol itu. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh hinata sedikit menegang saat ia meremas salah satu bagian menonjol dari tubuh hinata yang tak lain adalah dadanya. Namun neji meneruskan kegiatannya ia kembali mengajak hinata dalam ciuman panas dan dalam.

"Hinata..." Neji menggeram pelan sambil melepas bibirnya demi memberi kesempatan pada gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk mengambil napas, tapi ketidaksabaran membuatnya kembali mencuri bibir sang gadis untuk kesekian kali tanpa menunggu.

"Mmmh... mmph..." erangan itu keluar selagi Hinata mengeratkan rangkulan kedua lengannya yang melingkari leher neji, lalu menekan kepala nissannya itu ke arahnya.

Kekurangan oksigen membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk membiarkan udara masuk, yang ternyata mengundang sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah ke dalam rongga mulutnya itu. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersedia di depan mata, Neji segera membuka mulutnya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat itu, memenuhi indra pengecapnya dengan rasa manis mulut sang gadis.

Walaupun sedang menghadapi aktivitas yang belum lama ini ia rasakan, Hinata tak mampu menyangkal bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukan neji dengan mulutnya terasa begitu.. menyenangkan. Secara khusus, Hinata sangat suka kalau organ pengecap tak bertulang milik Neji itu menggelitik lapisan rongga dalam mulutnya, atau menyapu lembut sisi lidahnya sendiri.

Semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, terasa semakin lemah pula dua kaki Hinata. Seakan-akan kakinya tak sanggup lagi melingkari pinggang neji untuk menopang tubuhnya, gadis itu pasti sudah lama jatuh terduduk dari gendongan neji andai tak ada dua tangan yang menahan pinggangnya dengan erat. Dua tangan itu sendiri kini laksana jilatan api, menghantarkan panas ke dalam seluruh badan Hinata dan mengirim bayangan-bayangan liar ke ruang imajinasi di otaknya.

Aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah efek sentuhan neji baginya.

"Hime..." Neji kembali menggeram memanggil gadis yang dicintainya itu. Gadis yang sekarang ini terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri. Kali ini, sang hyuuga neji membiarkan Hinata bernapas lebih lama, tapi tentu saja dia belum selesai dengan areal jajahannya itu karena dia kini menggunakan mulutnya untuk kembali menyusuri leher Hinata yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"H-ha... anh..." satu-satunya yang bisa dikeluarkan mulut Hinata saat itu hanyalah erangan lembut, terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga pria yang menciuminya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram kepala Neji, kadang meremas atau bahkan menarik-narik surai panjang neji dengan mesra. Saat pemuda itu juga mulai menggunakan lidahnya, kaki Hinata sudah benar-benar terasa tak bertulang sekarang, tapi pegangan dua tangan di pinggangnya meyakinkan Hinata kalau neji tak akan berhenti menahan tubuhnya. "Nii-... ah... san..."

Bibir Neji sudah mencapai pangkal bahu mulus itu. Neji mengunakan tangan kananya untuk menyingkap kaos pink yang dikenakan hinata keatas hal itu memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuh hinata yang terekspos jelas di mata neji. Neji memperhatikan wajah hinata yang meronah merah. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke bagian yang terekspos itu meski masih tertutup oleh bra polos berwarna peach itu. Neji kembali mencium hinata dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, perlahan tangannya beralih dari tengkuk hinata menuju punggung hinata semakin kebawah dan.. Ia melepaskan pengait bra yang menutupi bagian tsb. Neji mulai menyentuh bagian itu sesaat pengaitnya terlepas. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh hinata sedikit menegang saat ia menyentuh salah satu puncak dadanya.

"Ahh...!"

Jeritan pelan lepas dari bibir Hinata yang berkilau basah karena cairan enzim, karena sekarang Neji sudah cukup berani untuk tidak hanya menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya. Giginya pun telah ikut unjuk kebolehan, dia benamkan pada salah satu puncak bukit yang sejak tadi dia jelajahi. Tidak cukup keras untuk menghasilkan luka, tapi sukses dalam memaksa sebuah jeritan keluar dari tenggorokan Hinata.

Ketika neji merasa kesulitan dengan posisinya saat ini. Tiba-tiba neji menurunkan hinata dari gendongannya. Ia membiarkan hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi yaitu mengeksplorasi bagian atas tubuh hinata dengan beringas. Lengannya menjalar ke bawah menyusuri bagian dalam rok yang dikenakan hinata. Neji mengelus paha hinata dengan lembut, hal itu sukses membuat hinata merinding. Hinata mulai merasa takut, walau tanpa alasan jelas tapi pokoknya dia merasa takut. Semakin dekat lengan itu menuju miliknya semakin besar pula rasa takut yang menggumpal dalam hatinya. Tepat sebelum tangan neji menyentu milik hinata, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Jangan...n-nii-san" ucap hinata lirih namun tak menutupi ketegangannya.

Tangan neji berhenti seketika, berikut semua hal yang sejak tadi dia lakukan pada tubuh Hinata. Perlahan, ia menghentikan kegiatan yang semula dilakukannya lalu menurunkan tubuh hinata dari gendongannya, diikuti oleh terangkatnya wajah neji yang menjulang tinggi sambil menatap hinata. Hinata yang belum sadar pada apa yang tadi dia ucapkan, berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dengan bertumpu pada dinding, walaupun kedua kakinya sudah gemetar hebat. Mata amethys serupa mereka bertemu sesaat hinata mendongak keatas, keterkejutan dan kebingungan menguasai Hinata saat melihat manik amethys neji tersirat rasa bersalah juga kecewa.

"Pergilah..." sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulut, Neji telah mendahuluinya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu..."

Saat itulah Hinata menyadari apa yang membuat neji menghentikan perbuatannya, dan sekarang dialah yang merasa bersalah karena tak sadar telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat niisannya itu menjadi tak nyaman. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata apa-apa untuk memperbaiki situasi, neji kembali bicara duluan.

"A-aku ingin mandi, untuk menenangkan pikiranku...kembalilah kekamarmu hinata" neji berkata memalingkan wajahnya dari hinata.

Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi itu sambil memungut beberapa pakaiannya yang berserakan. Neji hanya terdiam ditempat dan tak mampu bersuara.

.

.

.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dan juga bingung karena niisannya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya, ia berfikir bahwa neji akan melakukannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dan memukul-mukul dahinya."baka Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan, kau mesum Hinata,,, baka bakaa..." umpatnya dalam hati.

Blusshhh...

Hinata semakin blushing, wajahnya nyaris bak kepiting rebus, saat kembali mengingat kejadian itu. 'Nii-san, kenapa kau selalu ada di dalam pikiranku? Hinataaaa kenapa kau jadi mesum begini sih?' kembali Hinata mengumpat pada dirinya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mengelah nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mandi?"

0-0-0-0-0

Gaara melirik kaca spion sekali lagi. Mobil itu masih terlihat, berjarak dua mobil dari mobilnya. Ketika gaara membelok ke jalan utama ia memperlambat laju mobil, menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada mobil hitam yang ikut membelok itu. Gaara merasa agak heran, sekaligus lega karena kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Mobil hitam itu tidak mengikutinya. Kemungkinan besar mobil itu hanya kebetulan searah dengannya sejak ia mengantar hinata pulang, tetapi jelas mobil itu tidak mengikutinya. Gaara melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal namun tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang berlari didepan mobilnya.

Ckiitt..!

Tubuh Gaara terdorong ke depan karena ia menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak. Kepalanya menghantam setir mobil di depannya, cukup keras, namun tak sampai membuatnya pingsan. Dia segera bangkit keluar dari mobil kesayangannya, ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang jika ia terlambat mengingjak rem itu. Ia bermaksud bertanya kepada seseorang yang berdiri didepan mobilnya. Namun yang dia lihat adalah raut pucat pasi seseorang wanita, ia terlihat ketakutan, kedua tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Namun kemudian wanita itu mendekat ke arah gaara dengan raut wajah yang sulit terbaca namun ia bisa melihat perubahan rona wajah cantik wanita itu dari pucat menjadi merah.

"K-Kau..ingin membunuhku..?" Wanita itu berteriak didepan muka gaara.

"..." Gaara tak menjawab ia hanya melirik wanita itu dari atas hingga kebawah, wanita ini cantik sekali dengan tubuh ramping namun berisi. Gaara hampir lupa dengan tujuannya karena memperhatikan wanita didepannya ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengedarai mobil semahal ini jika kau tak pandai menyetir." Seru wanita itu

"K-kau.. Peduli apa kau hingga mengomentari cara menyetirku. Hei seharusnya kau sendiri yang sadar jika berlari tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarmu itu lebih buruk daripada cara menyetirku." Ketus gaara karena tak terima jika cara menyetirnya diejek oleh wanita ini.

"Lupakan! Aku takkan menuntutmu!" Seru wanita itu sambil menginjakkan kaki kecilnya ke sepatu gaara."Itu pelajaran utukmu karena sikapmu yang tak sopan itu!"

"Ouchh" ringis gaara menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Belum hilang rasa sakit kakinya tiba-tiba wanita itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat, wanita itu sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya ke bahu gaara sedikit keras.

"Hei kau.. dasar wanita bar-bar!" Ketus gaara. Ia melihat punggung wanita itu semakin menjauh darinya.

Namun tanpa disadari gaara bahwa wanita itu sengaja menabraknya hanya untuk menyelipkan sesuatu di dalam saku jacketnya.

"Oh..shitt " umpat gaara sesaat wanita itu pergi menjauh. Ia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kesal karena sikap wanita itu.

"Hh-hei kau- seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku tak sampai menabrakmu, kalau jalan pakai mata." Teriak gaara kesal, ia yakin wanita itu mendengarnya tapi tak ada sahutan yang ada hanya lambaian tangan wanita itu tanpa menoleh ke kebelakang.

'Sial' rutuk gaara. Ia lekas kembali memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Mana uangku! Aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintahmu." wanita bersurai coklat panjang itu menadahkan tangannya di depan kotetsu.

"Apa kau yakin sudah memasukkan barang itu kedalam sakunya." Kotetsu mencoba menayakan kembali.

"Kau meragukanku! kau tau tadi aku hampir mati ketakutan saat mobilnya hampir menabrakku, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tertabrak! Kau tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah cantik adikmu ini!" Ketus wanita itu kesal.

Kotetsu tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan adiknya yang bernama matsuri itu, ia lekas mencubit pipi chuby adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kalaupun terjadi tetap saja rencananya akan sukses, itu hanya langkah kedua! Ternyata refleks pemuda sabaku itu cukup bagus?" Kotetsu tersenyum.

"Kotsu-nii, apakah pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja? Aku sedikit kasihan padanya! Kenapa ia harus ber-urusan dengan si hyuuga itu?" Raut wajah matsuri terlihat sedih.

"Tenang saja ini hanya pelajaran untuknya! Dia akan baik-baik saja" kotetsu kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang? Uangnya nanti akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu, aku tak punya uang cas" kotetsu menarik lengan matsuri memasuki mobilnya.

0-0-0-0-0

Gaara membeku mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak ingin dia alami di dunia ini. Hari ini benar-benar sial menurutnya. Ia hampir menabrak seseorang dengan Mobilnya dan kini ia harus berada dikantor polisi karena kepemilikan barang haram itu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa barang itu bisa berada dalam saku jaketnya. Dan lagi kenapa harus ada razia dadakan. Ini bukan akhir pekan dimana biasanya razia dilakukan. Benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

Gaara sangat bingung, terlihat dari wajahnya. Meskipun ia tidak memakai benda haram itu, namun tetap saja benda itu ada padanya. Dia semakin merasa khawatir jika temari-nee mendengar semua ini. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut jika temari-nee sudah turun tangan. Meskipun ia tak salah tetap saja temari akan menyalahkan kebodohannya ini.

Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya diam dan menunggu kedatangan nee-channya itu. Dia sendiri pun kalut, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Meski tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, pikirannya juga menggumamkan hal yang sama. Menggumamkan suatu pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab saat ini, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya gusar setengah mati, 'kenapa benda itu bisa ada padanya?'

 **Flash back on**

Gaara masih kesal dengan kejadian saat ia hampir menabrak wanita itu, hal itu sedikit membuatnya naik darah dan lagi ia terpaksa harus menepi dipinggir jalan karena razia dadakan yang dilakukan oleh petugas lalu lintas. Karena mengingat kejadian tabrakan itu Gaara tak sadar jika segerombolan orang – orang berseragam biru tua menghampiri mobilnya. Salah seorang diantaranya mengetuk kaca mobil, memerintahkan gaara untuk membuka pintu mobil. Gaara awalnya santai karena ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kecuali saat ia hampir menabrak wanita itu. Namun saat polisi mengeledah tubuhnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba membeku melihat apa yang ditemukan oleh polisi yang mengeledahnya. Matian-matian gaara berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun gagal, dia bahkan kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu benda apa ini…" ucap seorang polisi padanya sambil menunjukkan sebungkus kecil benda haram itu, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara, Gaara kelihatan sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari polisi itu.

"… maaf, anda terpaksa kami tahan sementara atas kepemilikan benda ini…"ucap polisi itu tegas, membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"… karena itu, saya akan membawa anda mengikuti kami ke kantor polisi."lanjut polisi itu,

 _ **Flash back Off**_

Gaara berjalan diiringi oleh para polisi di sekelilingnya. Ia dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil polisi yang sengaja disiapkan, mengantarkannya ke kantor polisi terdekat. Gaara tak berbicara apapun sedari tadi, bibirnya diam membisu. Kepalanya tertunduk, meskipun sesekali menoleh ketika polisi menanyainya sesuatu, itupun hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan atau sesekali menggeleng. Perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil polisi itu terasa sangat lama. Rasanya begitu tak nyaman duduk di dalam mobil polisi meski ia harus mengakui bawah kursi yang ia duduki itu terbilang nyaman sebenarnya hanya saja perasaannya sedang tidak bagus malam ini. Dia tidak betah, ingin segera keluar. Rasanya dia menjadi seseorang yang hina, seorang penjahat padahal ia tak melakukan kesahan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi gaara tiba di kantor polisi, keadaan Gaara masih sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah darinya hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah kaki polisi yang ada di depannya, membimbingnya ke suatu tempat, ruangan interogasi.

Ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan biasa, luasnya kira – kira hanya 4x4 meter persegi, tak cukup luas namun di dalamnya sangat lengang. Di dalamnya hanya terisi sebuah meja dengan dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah computer dengan beberapa berkas yang tersusun rapi.

"Silakan duduk, Sabaku-san…"ucap polisi itu mempersilakan, gaara hanya balas mengangguk kepadanya.

"… aku akan pergi, sebentar lagi akan ada polisi lain yang akan menginterogasimu. Silakan tunggu disini."ucap polisi itu sembari membungkuk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gaara di dalam ruangan itu sendirian.

Ruangan itu di kunci, satu – satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu pun dilapisi teralis besi yang terlihat sangat kokoh, tak ada jalan keluar. Gaarapun tak berniat kabur, dia tak ingin membuat tenaga hilang sia-sia. Selain itu dia juga tak ingin menjadi buronan polisi, tak akan pernah!

Gaara duduk diam, tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang sempat terbentur ketika mengerem mendadak. Rasanya sakit sedikit menderanya, namun dia tetap diam saja, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Pikirannya terlalu shock. Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya mulai terangkat melihat sekeliling, dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia sendiran di ruangan itu. Sendirian, seorang diri. Dalam keadaan dimana dia penuh dengan tekanan dan rasa bingung yang hebat, dia hanya sendirian. Pikirannya mulai melayang kepada beberapa hal, orang-orang yang paling disayangi nya di dunia ini, orang- orang yang paling dia butuhkan untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini, untuk menguatkannya, menghapus rasa tertekan yang bersarang di pikirannya. Temari-nee, kankurou-nii, dan...

"Hinata.."bibirnya berucap begitu saja.

Ada rasa rindu terbesit dihatinya secara tiba- tiba saat ia mengucapkan nama hinata di bibirnya. Dia tak tahu, entah mengapa dia begitu merindukan hinata sekarang. Dia merindukan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Bunyi suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka, gaara bisa melihat seseorang wanita cantik yang sedang menampakkan wajah sangarnya berjalan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gaara.

Buakkk.

Satu tinju melayang ke pipinya yang kini memerah, seandainya gaara tak memegang meja ini mungkin ia akan tersungkur ke belakang akibat pukulan dari wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuannya Sabaku Temari.

Gaara masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan sakit itu.

"Temari-nee, kk-kenapa kau ada disini?" Seru gaara yang sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan temari yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku ada disini? Polos sekali pertanyaanmu! Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini bisakah kau menjelaskan hal itu!" Temari mengebrak meja sesaat setelah ia menduduki pinggulnya di kursi yang menghadap gaara.

"Polisi itu menahanku atas kepemilikan benda haram itu! Tapi aku berani bersumpah barang itu bukan milikku, dan aku tak pernah memakai benda haram itu."

"Baka! Tak usah kau bersumpahpun aku tau kau takkan pernah memakai benda haram itu! Tunggulah sebentar lagi shikamaru akan menyelesaikan masalahmu" seru temari sambil menggenggam tangan gaara yang terasa dingin.

"Si nanas itu ada disini! Untuk apa nee-chan membawa pria itu. Berlagak akan menyelesaikan masalahku! Seharusnya temari-nee mencarikan aku pengacara atau-

"Heish benar-benar merepotkan!" Desis shikamaru sesaat memasuki ruangan itu. "Apa kau punya musuh, hah! Kenapa benda itu bisa berada disakumu sementara tak ada bekas sidik jarimu disana kecuali sidik jari polisi yang mengeledahmu itu" seru shikamaru yang menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan shikamaru dan mulai memikirkan siapa gerangan yang menjebaknya itu. Gaara mengelengkan kepala tanda ia tak tahu."Aku tak tahu, jadi berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu disini" gaara semakin resah.

"Tenanglah, kau tak perlu berlama-lama disini! Kau bisa pulang bersama temari sekarang? Beruntunglah kau karena kenalanku menjaminmu jadi kau tak perlu bermalam disini!" Shika terkekeh renyah. " Oh,yah! Tapi mereka butuh sample urinmu dan rambutmu untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya." Jelas shikamaru.

0-0-0-0-0

Pukul 11 malam at apartemen

.tok

"Nii-san.. Boleh aku masuk?" Hinata meraih knop pintu kamar neji dan langsung membuka pintu kamar karena tak ada sahutan dari neji.

"Aa-ano-.. Ternyata nii-san belum tidur?" Hinata telihat kikuk sanbil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jarinya tanda ia gugup.

Ia melihat neji yang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan tak lupa sebuah buku tebal yang berada dipankuannya sekarang.

"Hn" sahut neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut.

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan tingkah neji yang mengacuhkannya "Ak-aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, nii-san!"

"Hn.. Katakanlah.. Aku mendengarmu?" Neji masih enggan menoleh pada hinata

"Ugh.." Hinatapun kesal dan akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat ke sisi neji dan mendudukan pinggulnya di ujung spring-bed itu.

"Ak-Aku ingin p-pergi kedesa" ucap hinata lirih

Mendengar perkataan hinata sontak neji menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan melihat ke arah hinata. Ia dapat melihat kegugupan di manik amethys Hinata "Tidak.. Aku takkan mengizinkanmu" neji mengernyitkan dahi tanda ia sedikit bingung dengan permintaan hinata.

"N-nii-san ayolahh! Kumohon? Aku ingin mengunjungi keluargaku!" Hinata beringsut mendekat kesisi neji sambil meraih telapak tangan neji.

Namun tanpa hinata duga neji menepis tangannya yang hendak meraih jemari neji.

Deg.. Hinata merasa nyeluh dihatinya, yang ia sendiri tak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu" ujar neji. "Pergilah ke kamarmu, aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Neji meletakkan bukunya dimeja samping spring-bed lalu ia menarik selimutnya dan berguling membelakangi hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, ia bingung dengan sikap nii-sannya sekarang, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu nii-sannya ini telah menyentuhnya. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan prihal neji menyentuhnya hanya saja ia tak suka jika nii-sannya ini mengabaikannya.

"Gomen-ni nii-san.." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar neji, hinata berbalik dan.."Oyasumi nii-san." Hinata berucap lirih kemudian menutup pintu kamar neji.

Bruukk'

Hinata merosot terduduk sambil menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya itu. Ia hanya diam sejenak mengatur nafasnya perlahan berharap rasa sesak itu hilang. Namun rasa sesak itu masih ada hanya saja kali ini tak sesakit sesaat neji menepis tangannya. Ia kemudian bangkit melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kekamarnya.

Setelah hinata kembali kekamarnya neji tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamarnya menatap sendu pintu kamar hinata dalam diam.

 **To be continue...**

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 _ **Maaf sebelumnya untuk para readers coz kali ini updatenya agak telat, :) ohyah thank`s buat taka` beberapa ide tulisan diatas itu muncul setelah authour baca PM darimu, jadi kepikiran dech buat latar disana hihi, untuk blue gimana? Tuh dah dibikin khusus buat kamu? Maaf aj kalau kurang seru coz g` diselesai-in sih hihi :) V**_

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **C-gray | oortaka | nana chan |Harumi Tsubaki | Onyx dark blue | zielavienaz96 | hikarishe | Alinda504 | ana | AsahinaUchiHaruno | TachibanaChan | queenyoora | LoveLavender | LadyShinBy | NadeshikoPadmini | | nyonya uchiha | taramraraw | Aileem712 | AlyndaB | GreenOshu | YumikoHarvey | tanpopohime9 | liyaneji | EmikoRyuuzaki-chan | shinigami no widy | ikha0319 | violet chan | Ayu493 | Ashima1789 | balay67 | anita. indah. 777 | Oh Se Naa | RainBrown12 | novizuliana27 | Cho377 | chana0891 | CrimsonDark88 | unnihikari | gloinemask | srilestari | Hilda9Achillius9Fitra**_ | _**special readers |**_

 _ **yang udah follow,favoritin, Reviews, PM di FF ini.**_

 _ **Time to Reviews your Reply for Shine In Your Eyes**_

 **special readers** : thank`s udah mau reviews, yupz harap maklum coz disini saya masih newbie tapi akan diusahakan untuk kedepannya penulisan kata2nya sedikit dirapiin n perbaikin lagi.

 **shinigami no widy** : tuh udah taukan apa yang dilakukan neji ke hina? Untuk kemungkinan orang ke-4 ntar liat aja di chap2 berikutnya? Banyak kok yang suka ma neji cuman focusnya neji hanya ke hinata-chan hehehehe, yupz ini selalu semangat. For You nya juga ditunggu loch! :)

 **QRen** : hu`umh Hinata kasian sekaligus beruntung di rebutin oleh neji n gaara yang notabanenya punya sifat pemaksa tapi tampan.

Masih Penasaran g`? Kan udah lanjut tuh!

Comel kali yah dirimu ... Yupz ini selalu semangat :)

 **balay67 :** makasihh pujiannya ;). Tuh udh lanjut kok! hehehe yupz jgn pernah bosan menunggu di next chap2nya ok! Yapz ganbate ;)

 **oortaka** : ce ilee si taka g' sabar banget tu nunggu slight GaaNeji. Gaara menyerang neji dengan Suna Shigure gerakan pasir yang dibentuk ke dalam gumpalan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Gaara menggunakan mereka untuk menyerang neji dari segala arah. Namun Neji meprisaikan diri dengan kaiten gerakan memutar chakra menjadi pelindung di sekelilingnya lalu ia memukul gaara dengan jurus dan pukulan 64 titik miliknya. #woi ngayal banget diriku# yupz ditunggu aja ntar slightnya taka, ok

 **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra** : # ngakak # aduh bingung juga authour.. neji kita dibilang yandere, tapi gpp itu tandanya kamu udah baca ff authour n faham ama chara neji-kun disini, tapi disini neji-kun g` sampe bunuh orang kok paling cuman menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu miliknya. Makasih udah nyempetin reviews :)

 **zielavienaz96** : usir cantik.. sanah! *rotfl* yap3... Hinata itu selamanya hanya milik neji! :) #hanya di shine in your eyes saja tapi# :)

 **Ayu493** : Emanknya authour ini witches bisa buat magic. Yupz ini udah lanjut ayu, ditunggu reviewsnya :)

 **Alynda B** : maaf dech kalau hinatanya sedikit menyebalkan, tapi yah hinata itu lagi galau jadi g` konsen ngurusin urusan gituan, lagian hinatanya belum berpengalaman jadi wajar aja kalau dia sedikit penasaran soal itu. Makasih udah mau reviews :) , authour selalu semangat kok berkat kalian semua ;)

 **ana :** yupz ini udah lanjut, authour selalu menunggu comentnya ana :)

 **onyx dark blue** : tuh chapnya udah panjang kan! Yupz ntar diusahain update kilatnya blue ! :) thank`s udah selalu ngingetin authour.

 **srilestari** : kalau penasaran ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ok, Makasih udah mau reviews :)

 _ **Spesial thanks for Silent Readers yang sudah membaca FF pertama authour ini tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian memberi sedikit reviews kalian setelah mebaca FFN ini.**_

 _ **Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini ! untuk menambah semangat authour :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bruukk'_

 _Hinata merosot terduduk sambil menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya itu. Ia hanya diam sejenak mengatur nafasnya perlahan berharap rasa sesak itu hilang. Namun rasa sesak itu masih ada hanya saja kali ini tak sesakit sesaat neji menepis tangannya. Ia kemudian bangkit melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kekamarnya._

 _Setelah hinata kembali kekamarnya neji tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamarnya menatap sendu pintu kamar hinata dalam diam._

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : [NejixHina] slight [GaaxHina]**

 **Rate : M for save**

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 _ **Five days Later**_

 _ **Saturday at 10am**_

Hinata terbangun saat matahari hampir meninggi dan ia menemukan dirinya berguling di tempat tidur king-size milik neji. Nii-sannya itu sudah hampir 4 hari tidak pulang ke apartemen. Nii-sannya sedang melakukan perjalanan ke New York untuk urusan bisnis hyuuga corp. Sehingga tidak mengejutkan bagi Hinata jika niisannya tidak ada disana. Namun dalam hatinya terbesit rasa hampa. Hinata menyentuh seprei sisi lain tempat biasa neji berbaring mencoba mencari sedikit aroma jejak neji yang tertinggal diseprei tersebut. "Nii-san," guman Hinata lirih. Perasaan rindu dan kesepian menjalar di hatinya seperti batu kecil yang tenggelam di sungai.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju jendela, ia menyentuh tirai jendela dan menyibakkannya kesamping. Hinata memandang ke langit dan menemukan matahari yang terlihat mulai meninggi, menandakan bahwa hari hampir siang. Hinata dengan pelan membuka pintu jendela, ia merasakan hembusan angin hangat menerpa kulitnya.

"Nii-san, aku merindukanmu," gumannya lemah. Hinata tak menghiraukan sinar hangat mentari yang mulai menerpa kulitnya. Angin hangat namun terasa sejuk menyapu ruangan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dari tirai jendela yang tertiup-tiup angin. Hinata memandang kelangit yang biru, terlihat senyum kecil terukir diwajah cantiknya saat ia menemukan awan-awan terus bergerak disana, membuat rasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar beranda jendela kamar neji, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memegang bagian atas pagar beranda itu. Manik amethystnya kembali menatap kelangit, memandang matahari yang tertutup awan, berharap dengan cara ini rasa rindunya sedikit berkurang. Tubuhnya yang dingin mulai terasa hangat karena terpaan sinar mentari yang perlahan-lahan menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya, hinata memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan itu. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian, ada matahari dan awan yang menemaninya siang ini.

Hinata tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut membungkus tubuhnya. Bau itu ... ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma yang sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan membuai indra penciumannya. Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, heran.. Meskipun ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah jubah dan menatap langsung manik amethyts itu, ia tidak bisa percaya dia ada disini, Nii-san yang sedang ia rindukan berdiri di depannya.

Neji membalas tatapan terkejut sepupunya itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut disertai tatapan lembut penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Neji lekas membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh hinata ala bridal style, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, gadis bodoh," ucapnya.

"Nii-san, Kau sudah kembali?" tanya hinata hati-hati, seolah-olah pertanyaannya pasti akan mengarah pada jawaban yang tidak ingin ia dengar, bagaikan mimpi.

Neji mengecup bibir hinata sekilas dengan lembut saat ia berjalan ke tempat tidur kingsize miliknya, Ia menurunkan hinata dengan pelan di atas tempat tidur.

"Tadaima," Ucap Neji, Neji memeluk hinata dengan penuh sayang. "Aku pulang, Hinata,"

Neji merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat menjalar di dalam dadanya ketika ia merasakan hinata membalas pelukannya dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat seperti takut kalau ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja Neji akan meninggalkannya. Neji menyamankan posisinya dengan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Okaeri, nii-san," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Apa kau merindukanku hinata!," ucap neji, tangannya membelai bagian belakang surai indigo hinata yang terasa kering.

"Hm?" Hinata terdengar seperti gumanan.

"Huh?" Neji melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya saat mendapati neji menatapnya dengan muka tanda tanya,

"Ya.. Aku merindukan nii-san? Tapi kau tega sekali padaku nii-san.. pergi tak mengajakku dan bahkan melarangku ke desa" ucap hinata lirih.

Wajah bersalah terlihat di wajah hyuuga neji, bahkan mereka belum lama bertengkar tapi ia sudah harus meninggalkan hinata untuk melihat perkembangan bisnis cabangnya di New York. Neji tau ia salah karena tak mengizinkan hinata pergi namun ia tak ingin hinata pergi ke desa tanpa ia yang menemani gadis itu.

Neji menarik tubuh hinata lebih dekat lagi dan memeluknya erat, satu tangan di belakang kepala Hinata dan yang satunya lagi di punggungnya.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Hinata," katanya lembut, ia bergumam di pucuk surai indigo yang beraroma lavender itu. "Bukannya nii-san tak ingin mengajakmu, hanya saja nii-san kesana untuk urusan perusahaan bukan untuk bersenang-senang.. dan lagi Nii-san tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi sendiri ke desa, tapi nanti nii-san sendiri yang akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Maaf nii-san ... Hinata tidak bermaksud bersikap egois, t-tapi hinata tak suka ditinggalkan sendiri," ucap hinata, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Neji.

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir hinata, sudut bibir Neji secara reflek terangkat ke atas, ia menarik dirinya sedikit kemudian menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu hinata dan mengangkatnya perlahan sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah hinata, "Aku takkan meninggalkamu, hinata,"

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan neji, ia merasa sedikit lega dan tenang. "Arigatou nii-san.. Berjanjilah padaku," ucap hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata yang seperti anak kecil. Ia lekas menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Neji, Bukan senyuman secara paksa. Bukan seringaian, melainkan senyum tulus seorang Hyuuga Neji yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain bahkam mungkin tidak pernah, sebuah senyuman yang hanya ditunjukan untuknya seorang. Jantung hinata berdebar kencang. Dia merasakan rasa panas menyebar di pipinya meskipun angin masih mengalir melalui jendela. Hatinya melonjak penuh kebahagiaan saat neji menarik tubuhnya lagi dan memeluknya erat, hangat dan terasa sedikit posesif.

Neji mencium puncak kepala hinata lalu menatapnya. Manik amethyst mereka bertemu. Neji melepaskan tangan kanannya yang semula memeluk hinata berpindah meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Hinata, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata secara reflek memejamkan kedua matanya begitu juga Neji, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata. Neji diam-diam mengagumi betapa lembut dan hangat bibir Hinata, meskipun tidak disangkalkan dia sudah beberapa kali merasakan bibir mungil tersebut. Hinata mengejutkannya dengan menciumnya balik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Neji. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi sedikit ganas, mereka menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Debaran jantung mereka berdetak makin cepat seiring panasnya ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang mulai habis, mereka mengatur deru nafas yang masih belum normal. Neji mengecup kening Hinata singkat, dibalas senyum kecil oleh Hinata.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu jika kau tak ingin mengulang kejadian tempo hari" bisik neji di telinga hinata. Sontak hinata terkejut dan lekas mendorong tubuh neji untuk menjauh darinya. Hinata bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan neji di kamarnya sendiri.

Neji hanya mengelah nafas melihat kepergian hinata.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0Skip Time0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Saturday at 8pm**_

 _ **Pesta Pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di Hotel Uchiha Corp**_

Suasana di Ballroom hotel dihias dengan mewah dan meriah. Meja-meja penuh makanan tersaji di beberapa sudut ruangan. Para tamu undangan sudah hampir menyesaki tempat itu terlihat ratusan orang yang mengenakan gaun maupun tuxedo. Tamu undangan disini terdiri dari para collega bisnis, teman maupun keluarga besar dari Uchiha Family, tampak diantaranya sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun seluruh perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada satu titik, saat terdengar denting suara gelas tanda meminta perhatian, sekaligus tanda dimulainya acara tsb. Susunanan acara pertunangan itu terdiri dari kedua calon mempelai berdansa untuk lagu pertama, di lagu kedua barulah seluruh tamu bisa menuju aula tengah untuk ikut berdansa, lalu acara berikutnya merupakan acara dimana semua perwakilan keluarga besar, collega dari suatu perusahaan harus memberikan hadiah berupa pertunjukan, dan terakhir acara puncak yaitu penyematan cincin pertunangan pada kedua mempelai.

Uchiha Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah calon tunangannya Haruno Sakura lalu membimbingnya ke lantai dansa. Para undangan memberi ruang untuk dansa pertama.

Malam ini sakura terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun yang didominasi dengan perpaduan dua warna yaitu biru langit dan navy. Hiasan renda mawar berwarna navy itu menghiasi dada dan bahu kanannya. Gaun itu panjang menjuntai namun tak menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Sedangkan surai pinknya disanggul dengan pita mawar berwarna biru langit dengan taburan swarosky.

Manik onics obsidian sasuke tak pernah lepas memandang calon tunangannya itu. Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, sementara tangan yang satunya melingkar di pinggang langsing milik Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini saki" bisik sasuke di telinga sakura.

Hal itu membuat sakura merinding kemudian manik emeraldnya melirik pria yang merangkul pinggangnya ini. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru langit berbalut tuxedo navy dan dasi navy membuatnya terlihat begitu berwibawa tak membuat wajah tampannya berhenti dipuja oleh setiap kaum hawa yang memandangnya.

"Kau juga terlihat begitu mempesona malam ini saskey" aku sakura pada pria dihadapanya ini, dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah sendiri.

Suara cello, biola, kecapi, dan alat musik lainnya berkumandang menyuarakan sebuah melody yang romantis dan indah, Sasuke semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Alunan musik seolah mengalir mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh mereka. Ke kiri, ke kanan lalu berputar.

Selama berdansa mata Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling lepas memandang. Mereka seolah hanyut kedalam mata satu sama lain. Setiap sentuhan yang Sakura dapat dari Sasuke seperti memberi getaran-getaran halus menuju jantungnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan waktu terasa terhenti untuk mereka sendiri…

0-0-0-0-0

Disudut kanan aula ballroom itu tampak empat pemuda yang sedang duduk berkumpul di kursi-kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Seorang Hyuuga Neji tampak mempesona dengan setelan kemeja berwarna teal dan dasi putih yang sewarna dengan tuxedo miliknya, surai panjang coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia duduk mendengarkan percakapan ketiga temannya itu sedangkan ia sendiri tak telalu banyak bicara dalam pembicaraan tsb.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemuda blonde di sampingnya yang sudah beberapa kali terbahak. Ia terlihat yang paling mencolok di antara mereka berempat dengan tuxedo berwarna kuning namun tak memudarkan pesona dari mata saphire miliknya.

"Jadi, siapa teman wanita yang kau ajak malam ini Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kuncir nanas yang mengenakan kemeja merah maron dengan dua kancing teratasnya dibuka serta tuxedo hitam yang menjadi balutan luar kemejanya yang juga sengaja tak dikancingkannya, pemuda itu tak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku datang bersama Shion. Lagipula, kapan lagi aku bisa mengajaknya pergi ke pesta seperti ini?" gurau Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil melirik dari kejauhan seorang gadis bernama shion dengan gaya anggun dan mempesona. Ia memakai Gaun Sifon berpita satin tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut dihiasi variasi kedut dan aplikasi bunga dibagian pinggang dan desain kerah V pada gaun yang dipakainya menambah kesan jenjang pada lehernya. Gaun Kuning yang dikenakan Shion menambah kesan cantik dan elegant namun tetap terlihat simpel.

"Kau mengajak Shion sekretarismu? Aku tak menyangka kalau kau nekat." sahut Neji sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau menambahkan berapa persen gajinya hingga Shion mau kau ajak ke pesta ini, Naruto." ucap Sai dengan tawa polosnya.

Sai sendiri mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja pink dan dasi berwarna merah miliknya, sungguh tampan ditambah raut wajahnya yang polos.

"Sialan kau Sai! Aku tak membayar ataupun menaikkan gajinya, kau pikir Shion itu matrealistis apa! Aku sudah mengencaninya 1 bulan yang lalu. Tak mungkin ia menolak pria ceria sepertiku ini tahu!" kesal Naruto dengan pedenya.

"Kau sendiri. Kemana kekasih cerewet mu itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang. Sai seperti biasa menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Dia ada di-"

"Sai, ternyata kau disini! Aku sejak tadi mencarimu tahu!" seru Ino dengan balutan Gaun modern biru muda dengan model bertingkat di bagian pinggulnya yang menjuntai kebawah . Bagian atasnya dihiasi dengan manik dan brukat dibagian depan. Rambut pirangnya di jepit samping dengan model curly semakin membuat tampilannya terlihat elegan dan glamour. Bahkan Naruto tak menyangka kalau Ino bisa begitu tampak cantik seperti malam ini.

"Kau Ino?" tanya Naruto dalam sebuah pekikan, namun mulutnya segera dibekap oleh Shikamaru agar tidak memancing perhatian yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Apa aku terlihat begitu memukau?" tanya Ino dengan senyum menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sai langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Ino meninggalkan kumpulan temannya menuju lantai dansa karena mendengar melody kedua sebuah lagu sudah mulai dimainkan menandakan pasangan lain boleh turun ke lantai dansa. Ino tersenyum dan tentu saja ia senang jika sai mengajaknya berdansa tanpa menolak ia mengikuti alur sai yang membawanya.

Shikamaru juga tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk mengajak kekasihnya berdansa."Kalau begitu aku ingin mengajak Temari ke lantai dansa juga." sahut Shikamru seraya meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Shikamaru menghampiri seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang disanggul yang mengenakan sebuah Gaun Satin tulle dan pongee tanpa lengan berdesain panjang dihiasi dengan bordir cantik dibagian dada, dan bawahnya. Model kancing belakang pita yang akan menambah anggun gaun berwarna merah maron itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kekasih shikamaru itu adalah salah satu clienku." Ujar neji saat melihat wanita yang dibawa shika ke lantai dansa.

"Hm" jeda "Apa kau tak ingin berdansa?" naruto bertanya pada neji yang duduk disampingnya lalu ia melirik ke arah shion yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Neji yang melihat arah pandangan naruto hanya tersenyum simpul "Tentu saja tapi aku akan mencari hinata terlebih dahulu" neji berdiri hendak meninggalkan naruto yang kini sudah ditemani oleh shion mereka pun mulai menuju aula tengah lantai dansa untuk menyusul shikamaru dan sai yang sudah mulai berdansa dengan kekasih masing-masing serta tak lupa sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu melenggang berdansa besama tunangannya.

Neji mencari sosok hinata dan akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu yang kini sedang berdiri disisi beranda tangga atas ballroom.

Nejipun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Panggil Neji

Neji memandang Hinata yang mengenakan sebuah Gaun Satin dengan renda brukat mawar pada bagian atasnya. Gaun pesta yang menampilkan warna teal telihat begitu menggoda dan memberikan kesan anggun dan berkelas. Model rok mengembang dengan hiasan belt berdesain bunga. Gaun pendek sepanjang lutut itu memamerkan kaki mungilnya dan tak lupa gaun tanpa lengan itu mempamerkan punggung dan bahunya yang putih mulus. Ia juga menambahkan sehelai selendang sutra tipis berwarna sama dengan gaunnya yaitu teal untuk menutupi daerah punggung dan bahunya tersebut. Sedangkan rambut indigonya disanggul dengan hiasan manik-manik mutiara kecil.

'Manis dan anggun' itulah kesan yang didapat neji ketika melihat gadisnya itu.

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Neji. Matanya hanya terfokus pada dua sosok yang yang tengah berdansa di lantai dansa bawah beranda itu.

Neji sedikit heran dengan tingkah diam hinata yang sedikit aneh menurutnya saat ini. Langsung saja ia melihat apa yang dilihat hinata. Namun neji tak menapakkan ekspresi ketika menyadari apa yang sedang hinata perhatikan. Ternyata hinata sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun bermodel adat Cina berwarna hijau panjang dan sarung tangan hitam sebatas siku dengan sebuah kipas yang dihiasi bulu-bulu hijau tebal. Wanita itu adalah tenten mantan kekasihnya, Ia datang bersama lee malam ini. Lee mengenakan kemeja hitam serta dasi hijau yang senada dengan tuxedonya itu.

Hinata hanya diam namun matanya tak luput dari kilatan kekecewaan. 'Memang sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi' batinya dalam hati.

Hinata tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

Neji merangkul pinggang Hinata dan otomatis si pemiliknya pun sadar dan menolehkan matanya pada orang yang merangkulnya itu.

"Nii-san." Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tak menyadari kehadiran neji didekatnya.

"Hm." jawab neji datar. Namun matanya terus menatap sosok gadis yang sedang dirangkulnya ini. Hinata yang merasa ditatap intens oleh neji hanya tersipu malu.

Neji menatap manik amethyst gadis yang dicintainya itu. Lalu matanya beralih kesosok yang dipandangi gadis itu. Neji hanya tersenyum hambar melihatnya.

"Nii-san.. Kemana saja ! aku daritadi mencarimu?" sahut gadis bersurai indigo itu seraya menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Neji hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tadi nii-san berbincang sebentar dengan teman." balas neji sambil melihat kebawah tepat dimana semua teman-temanya sudah mulai berdansa.

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat arah pandangan neji yang didapatinya sedang melihat Ino dan Sakura sedang berdansa dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Wah, sepertinya semua temanmu sudah mendapat pasangan di lantai dansa" Ujar Neji segera melepaskan rangkulan di pinggang hinata dan ia lekas menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membawa gadisnya turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanya hinata bingung. Heran kenapa neji mengajaknya turun kelantai bawah.

Setelah mereka sampai di lantai bawah. Neji kembali menatap hinata yang tampil mempesona malam ini.

Neji yang mengerti akan kebingungan Hinata, lekas memegang lengan atas hinata kemudian berjalan turun hingga menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Bersediakah berdansa bersamaku, princess?" kata Neji sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan Hinata.

Hinata seketika merona mendengar suara lembut Neji. Untung saja gemerlap lampu menutupi semuanya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Hinata memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tengah aula lantai dansa. Banyak mata yang menatap iri kepada pasangan ini. Mereka tampak begitu serasi.

Melody lagu sudah kembali berganti menjadi melody walts yang begitu romantis, sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa kali ini jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu kencang. Ia harap Neji tidak dapat mendengarnya. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasa bahwa sikap Nii-sannya ini sedikit berbeda dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepatnya saat nii-sannya ini mulai menyentuhnya. Nii-sannya itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih padahal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara sepupu.

Namun ia tak menampik bahwa tersirat perasaan bahagia dikala neji bersikap begitu. Hati siapa yang luluh jika seorang hyuuga neji yang selalu bersikap lembut dan tulus terhadapnya. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa dirinya selalu dimanjakan oleh kasih sayang yang diberikan neji untuknya.

Malam ini nii-sannya itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan. Hinata seakan asyik memandang neji yang terus menggengam tangannya dan ia dapat mencium aroma mint-greentea yang menguar dari tubuh pria disampingnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang milik neji saat neji membalikkan posisinya menghadap kanan besar nan hangat milik neji kembali mengeratkan gengaman pada tangan kiri hinata. Apalagi ketika tangan kiri pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jantungnya benar-benar terasa ingin copot saja. Dan ketika manik amethyts serupa mereka bertemu, ia menemukan sebuah kasih dari mata itu.

Lampu lantai dansa mulai meremang ketika melody utama mulai dimainkan. Bahkan cukup banyak pasangan yang ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Seperti pasangan Asuma-Kurenai yang juga diundang ke pesta pertunangan ini.

Neji dan Hinata bergerak sesuai irama musik yang dimainkan. Dan gerakan itu juga sesuai dengan irama hati mereka masing-masing. Bahkan pelukan tangan Neji pada pinggang Hinata semakin erat, seolah-olah berat untuk melepas kepergian gadis itu. Kini lampu remang itu semakin meredup saja cahayanya, namun hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh pasangan ini. Mereka tetap bergerak semakin dekat, bahkan hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat masing-masing. Bibir Neji tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Hinata sedikit mendesis akibat perlakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba ini. mereka berdua semakin mendekat, untuk mencapai tujuan yang sebenarnya dinanti-nanti. Sayangnya, lampu kembali dinyalakan sehingga menghentikan kegiatan romantis mereka. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah menahan malu. Begitupun Neji yang sedikit merona, apalagi gejolak gairahnya sedang memuncak. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sayangnya waktu tak mengizinkan. Melody kembali berganti menjadi melody biasa. Namun, Neji segera mengecup kening gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Hinata…"

"…"

"Aku mencin-"

"Hinata, temani aku ke toilet sebentar. Aku takut kesana sendirian. Ayo!" seru Ino seraya menarik tangan hinata tanpa persetujuan gadis itu.

Neji hanya bisa cengo`ria melihat gadisnya yang pergi bersama 'setan pengganggu' itu.

"Yamanaka. Dasar perusak suasana?" Geram neji saat gadisnya dibawa pergi.

Tanpa disadari neji ada seorang pemuda bersurai maron yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

0-0-0-0-0

"Neji !" Suara seorang wanita yang sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ia melihat seorang wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia perhatikan.

"Cih.." Neji mendesis "Masih berani kau muncul dihadapanku! Benar-benar tak tahu malu!" Ketus neji yang tak suka akan kehadiran wanita di depannya ini.

"Ini hari terakhirku melihatmu! Bisakah kau bersikap lembut hanya untuk malam ini!" ucap wanita yang tak lain adalah tenten dengan nada memohon.

"Apa peduliku!" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya telinga tenten "Menjauhlah ! aku tak ingin melihat wajah muharanmu itu" bisik neji

Nejipun hendak berlalu meninggalkan tenten namun lengannya ditahan oleh tenten. "Kumohon, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku berangkat" terlihat air mata yang mulai membendung di pelupuk mata tenten.

"Katakanlah!" Pasrah neji akhirnya. Karena beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahnya. Ia tak ingin nantinya akan terdengar gosip-gosip aneh bila tenten sampai menangis.

"Bisakah kita mencari tempat lain!" Lirih tenten

"Heishhhh.." Neji mulai geram karena kesal "ikuti aku !" Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi menuju lantai atas dan tenten mengikutinya di belakang.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata berdiri disisi meja yang penuh makanan, setelah pergi ketoilet menemani ino, ia sedikit merasa lapar jadi ia mengambil beberapa kue untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Namun meski sedang mengunyah sepotong kue matanya terus mengedar kesekeliling ruangan yang luas itu untuk menemukan sosok neji disana. Namun Nihil ia tak mendapati sosok sepupunya itu.

"Nii-san kemana sih! Apa ia tak tahu aku disini kelaparan menunggunya! huh!" Dengus hinata kesal.

"Apa kau menunggu pria gondrong itu!" Terdengar suara baritone pemuda yang tak asing ditelinganya. Lekas saja hinata menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Gaara yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo maron senada dengan dasi dengan kemeja hitam didalamnya. Pemuda itu telihat tampan dan cool.

"Gaara! Kenapa.. Kau bis-"

Gaara memotong ucapan hinata seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis ini. "Aku kemari bersama kakak perempuanku dan kekasihnya! Ia memaksaku!" Jujurya

"Oh?"

"Dan kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa hadir di pesta ini! Bukankah pesta ini hanya untuk para tamu pribadi dan collega bisnis" gaara menaikkan sedikit alisnya heran.

"Jangan berfikiran buruk! Ini adalah pesta pertunangan sahabatku.. Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku tidak menghadirinya!" Seru hinata

"Begitukah! Kupikir kau pergi karena si gondrong itu yang mengajakmu"

"Siapa yang kau maksud!" Hinata menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Si gondrong yang berdansa denganmu"

Hinata tertawa mendengar si gondrong yang dimaksud adalah nii-sannya. " Itu nii-sanku! dan lagi namanya bukan si gondrong tapi Hyuuga Neji.. ingat nama itu baik-baik!" Celoteh hinata

'Tentu saja aku akan mengingatnya! Pria itu mungkin akan jadi rivalnya meski pria itu akan sulit dihadapi nantinya' batin gaara.

Masih jelas teringat di memorynya cara pria itu memperlakukan hinata. Ia seorang pria jadi ia tahu maksud dari perlakuan itu.

"Gaara-san! Aku ingin mencari nii-sanku sebentar! Apa kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?" seru hinata

"Ikutlah denganku! Aku tau dimana si gondrong itu sekarang" gaara lekas menarik lengan hinata menggiringnya menaiki tangga menuju beranda lantai atas.

Setelah sampai di beranda atas hinata sedikit merasa nyeri di kakinya "Gaara-san pelan-pelan! Kau tak lihat stiletto ku ini.. tolong jangan panggil nii-sanku dengan sebutan itu.. Aku tak suka!"

"Heihh.. Kau ini ! baiklah aku takkan memanggilnya gondrong lagi.." gaara sedikit kesal mendengar kata 'Nii-sanku' dari bibir mungil hinata. Ntah mengapa hatinya terasa panas.

"Arigatou gaara-san.. tapi dimana tempatnya kenapa belum sampai juga!" Hinata sedikit merasa lelah karena tak kunjung sampai ke tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara.

"Tinggal naik lift di ujung koridor itu dan kita akan sampai. Apa kau lelah!" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kaki mungil yang dibalut stiletto berwarna teal milik hinata. Gaara melepas peganganya dari lengan hinata "Jika kau lelah naiklah ke punggungku!" Gaara lalu berjongkok di hadapan hinata.

Pipi hinata memerah melihat perlakuan gaara, namun ia tak ingin merepotkan pemuda itu segera ia melepas stiletto cantiknya itu dan berlalu meninggalkan gaara yang menunggunya.

"Heishhh... Dasar gadis keras kepala!" Gaara mendengus lalu berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan hinata.

0-0-0-0-0

Kini Neji dan tenten sedang berada di rooftop gedung hotel milik uchiha corp ini. Ia sudah pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya bersama keempat temannya itu. Jadi tak sulit untuknya membawa tenten kemari. Sungguh sebenarnya ia malas untuk bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan wanita ini namun ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum wanita ini pergi. Apa salahnya untuk membangun hubungan yang baik walaupun mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku" ujar neji to the point.

"Hemhh.." Tenten menarik nafas panjang. "Apa tak harapan lagi untukku kembali padamu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan ini!" Jeda "Apa kau begitu haus akan cinta dan uangku? Hm! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauh dariku.. Apa kau belum mengerti juga" neji benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap tenten yang keras kepala ini.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu"

"Bullshitt soal cinta.. Jangan pernah mengatakan cinta dengan mulut pembualmu itu.. Tahu apa kau soal cinta ? Hah! Kau sendiri mengkhiatiku" ketus neji

"Neji-kun! Cintaku sejak dulu selalu tulus padamu tanpa ada embel-embel untuk mengincar uang di dalamnya. Meski aku menghamburkan uangmu, tahukah kau itu kulakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu namun apa yang kudapat! selain luka dihatiku. Kau selalu menomor satukan hinata. Aku kekasihmu tapi kau lebih memperhatikan hinata daripada aku. Kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku tapi aku selalu diam dan tak mengatakan apapun kepadamu tentang rasa cemburu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit mengerti tentang posisiku disini! Aku ingin kau memahami keadaanku."

"Untuk apa kau membahasnya lagii ! Kau ingin mengatakan apapun takkan mengubah keputusanku"

"Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga menyayangi hinata. Kumuhon jangan halangi aku untuk bertemu dengannya. Hinata sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku."

"Untuk apa kau berurusan dengannya lagi, bukankah kau akan pergi"

"Pergi bukan berarti harus memutuskan persahabatanku dengannya"

"..." Neji hanya diam namun ia terus memikirkan semua perkataan tenten. Ia tahu ia juga sama buruknya dengan wanita ini. Sama-sama dibutakan oleh cinta hingga ia tak melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai hinata tapi kau tak bisa mengatur hidupnya seperti itu." Tenten melembut

"K-kau ?" Neji sedikit kesal dengan perkataan tenten namun semua yang dikatakan tenten adalah kenyataanya, bahwa Ia selalu mengatur sekecil apapun itu jika urusannya tentang hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali dekat dengan hinata seperti dulu." Inilah hal ingin tenten pinta kepada neji untuk terkahir kalinya.

Neji menatap manik caramel wanita itu, ia mencoba mencari celah kebohongan disana namun ia tak mendapatinya. Wanita itu tulus mengatakannya. Nejipun menghelah nafas panjang, tak seharusnya ia melarang hinata untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja dan tak seharusnya juga ia melarang wanita ini untuk menemui hinata.

"Sekarang mungkin permintaanmu tak bisa kupenuhi" terlihat raut kecewa di manik caramel wanita itu "Tapi jika suatu hari kau ingin menemuinya aku takkan melarangmu." Tenten tak percaya mendengar kalimat terakhir neji, ia sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya namun itu tangisan harunya karena sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega.

Tenten menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu ia menatap bulan dilangit yang bertabur dengan bintang disekelilingnya "Neji.. Kau tau sekarang aku sedang mengandung" senyum menghiasi wajah ayunya, ia mengusap perut ratanya.

Neji mengernyit mendengar ucapan tenten "Jangan mengaku kalau itu anakku ! Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhmu sejauh itu?" Ujar neji

Tenten tertawa "Tenanglah neji-kun.. Kau bukan ayah dari anak yang kukandung ini, ini adalah buah cinta Lee untukku."

Neji mendengus mendengarnya "Bangga sekali kau bisa mengandung anaknya"

"Tentu saja! Karena aku akan dengan senang hati mengandung anak dari seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus dan bukan dengan seseorang yang hanya memberiku status palsu" sindir tenten pada neji.

"Cih..!" Neji mendengus "Maaf jika aku sudah menyakitimu nyonya Lee" neji menekankan perkataannya.

Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi darimu"

Neji hanya menghelah nafas, ia memang sudah hapal akan tingkah tenten yang selalu meminta lebih dari satu hal ini. "Hn"

"Beri aku satu pelukan" ucap tenten sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada tanda memohon.

Neji hanya sweatdrop mendengar permintaan tenten namun kemudian ia lekas menarik lengan wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Tenten sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan neji.

'Satu pelukan hangatmu sudah cukup untukku neji-kun' batin tenten. Tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali turun di pelupuk matanya, ia kembali menangis dan neji tahu akan hal itu. Neji menepuk pelan punggung tenten, meski ia tak pernah mencintai wanita ini namun tak diungkiri jika rasa sayang itu selalu ada untuk wanita ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tepatnya di celah pintu satu-satu akses ke rooftop itu berdiri seorang gadis yang melihat adegan pelukan antara neji dan tenten.

.

Terkejut saja mungkin belum cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan hinata begitu matanya disuguhi pemandangan saat neji menarik lengan tenten dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat. Hinata seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, selama beberapa detik hinata hanya tercengang. Begitu ia bisa berpikir rasional kembali, rasa cemburu menyerangnya. Terlalu banyak perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya hingga hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Air matanya turun dengan sendirinya, hinata menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangan kanannya agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar. Ia semakin mundur kebelakang dan menubruk tubuh gaara yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata terkesiap dan hal itu terdengar oleh neji.

"Siapa disana!" Teriak neji lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari tenten. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke sumber suara.

Gaara tak ingin membuang waktu lekas ia menarik lengan hinata agar pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Neji tak sempat menyusul sosok itu yang menghilang dibalik tangga menuju koridor lift namun neji masih bisa melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah hinata yang sedang dibawa pergi oleh pemuda bersurai maron yang tak lain adalah pemuda sabaku.

"Shittt !" Umpat Neji , namun ia segera mengambil handphone di saku dalam tuxedonya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah telpon tersambung "SIAPKAN MOBILKU! " Teriak neji kesal.

Neji membuka kancing tuxedonya dan melepaskan dasinya lalu diikatkanya pada surai coklat panjangnya ia melakukannya sambil terus mengambil langkah cepat. Ia seakan lupa jika telah meninggalkan tenten disana.

Tenten gelisah disana ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia jelas tau perangai buruk mantan kekasihnya itu jika sedang marah. Ia segera meninggalkan rooftop itu dan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halloo..!" Terdengar suara baritone disana.

"Kumohon awasi neji-kun.. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya! Kumohon cepatlah tadi ia mengatakan 'siapakan mobil' pada seseorang aku tak tahu siapa itu"

"Baiklah ! Aku mengerti?"

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya namun ia sedikit heran dengan penampilan neji, lelaki itu terus berlari seakan mengejar sesuatu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat arah tatapan menusuk neji yang diarahkan kepada Gaara yang berlari menggandeng tangan hinata. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

" _Mendokusai.._ " Dengus Shikamaru . Ia butuh seseorang untuk menghentikan gaara jika nantinya ia tak berhasil membujuk neji. Segera ia mencari sosok kekasihnya diantara para tamu undangan setelah menangkap sosok itu ia segera ia menghampirinya.

Temari yang baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan beberapa colleganya yang membahas tentang bisnisnya. Tiba-tiba merasa ada lengan yang menarik tanganya. Orang itu tak lain adalah shikamaru kekasihnya, kekasihnya itu kini tampak aneh karena jarang sekali ia menampakkan wajah serius itu. Shikamaru terus membawa temari berjalan menuju lobby hotel

0-0-0-0-0

Sudah cukup rasa sabar Neji melihat Hinata pergi dengan gaara Lima hari yang lalu dan kini pemuda sabaku itu kembali membawa pergi hinata didepan matanya. Amarahnya sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Ia terus berjalan cepat. Dengan wajah datar namun sangat tersirat ketidaksenangan di sana, aura di sekelilingnya pun menggelap

'Ku rasa sudah cukup, akan kuhabisi kau brengsek.' Batin neji.

Neji segera mendekati mobilnya yang sudah disiapkan didepan pintu hotel. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan tak ingin membuang-buang waktu segera saja ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia melajukan ferarri kesayanganya itu mengikuti lambourghini milik gaara yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan hotel.

Neji melajukan ferarri kesayangannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Raut muka nya sangat mengerikan, matanya menatap lurus ke jalan dan tangannya mencengkram setir dengan kuat.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ada apa?" Tanya temari pada shikamaru.

"..." Tak ada jawaban namun raut wajah serius itu masih tertinggal disana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku ke sini?" temari bingung karena sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar pintu lobby hotel. Seseorang ber-jas hitam menyerahkan kunci mobil pada shikamaru.

" _Mendokusai.._ " Umpat shikamaru sambil menatap kesal wanita disampingnya ini "Diamlah.. Ikut saja" shikamaru membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk temari dan tanpa bertanya lagi temari segera menurut. Shikamarupun segera memasuki mobilnya.

Meski sedikit terlambat Shikamaru tetap melajukan mobil jaguar hitam miliknya. Ia melajukan mobilnya mengikuti sebuah mobil hitam yang merupakan mobil kotetsu. Karena memang ko` juga mengikuti mobil neji dari belakang karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada tuannya.

"Shika.. Jangan membuatku takut.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini !" Raut wajah temari nampak gelisah.

Shikamaru menoleh kesamping untuk melihat kekasihnya itu, "Akan Terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya" Jedah sejenak "Kuharap Neji masih berpikir panjang"

"Ada apa dengan hyuuga-san! Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di pesta! Kenapa kita harus mengurusi urusan hyuuga-san!" Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia merasakan Firasat buruk.

"Gaara sudah masuk dalam daftar hitam neji." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa!? Gaara?" Temari semakin heran

"Dia mencoba mendekati sepupunya Hyuuga Hinata." Jeda "Pantas saja aku heran kenapa gaara bisa berada di kantor polisi sedangkan ia tak tahu apa-apa, Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau orang yang menjebak Gaara adalah neji"

Temari menutup mulutnya tanda ia terkejut mendengar perkatan kekasihnya itu. Walaupun ia tak terlalu mengenal neji namun ia tahu neji punya jangkauan kekuasaan yang luas. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada adiknya karena berurusan dengan Hyuuga itu.

Shikamaru melirik temari dengan ekor matanya ia menangkap bahwa wanitanya ini tengah gelisah karena perasaan takut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan temari untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir padanya.

"Kuharap Gaara baik-baik saja" ucap lirih temari.

0-0-0-0-0

 **To be Continue..**

« **Shine In Your Eyes »**

 _ **Spesial thanks for;**_

 _ **C-gray | oortaka | nana chan |Harumi Tsubaki | Onyx dark blue | zielavienaz96 | hikarishe | Alinda504 | ana | AsahinaUchiHaruno | TachibanaChan | queenyoora | LoveLavender | LadyShinBy | NadeshikoPadmini | | nyonya uchiha | taramraraw | Aileem712 | AlyndaB | GreenOshu | YumikoHarvey | tanpopohime9 | liyaneji | EmikoRyuuzaki-chan | shinigami no widy | ikha0319 | violet chan | Ayu493 | Ashima1789 | balay67 | anita. indah. 777 | Oh Se Naa | RainBrown12 | novizuliana27 | Cho377 | chana0891 | CrimsonDark88 | unnihikari | gloinemask | srilestari | Hilda9Achillius9Fitra**_ | _**special readers | ringohanazono6 | HipHipHuraHura yang udah follow,favoritin, Reviews, PM di FF ini.**_

 _ **Time to Reviews your Reply for Shine In Your Eyes**_

 **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra** : haduh Neji g` psiko kok dari awal hilda-chan. Hilda-chan Yandere itu kan khusus untuk chara anime tokoh cew, neji kan cowok tapi mengkin pengertian yandarenya ada sedikit yang mirip untuk chara neji disini. Tapi makasih udah mau reviews :)

 **nana chan** : udah lanjut nih n selalu ganbatte !

 **zielavienaz96** : zie-chan.. zie-chan.. Siapa sih yang suka nanggung2.. Belum momentnya aj untuk full zie-chan.. Jdi Sabar owkey.. Yupz selalu Ganbbate kok..! untuk Update kilat g` janji dech :) tapi pasti tetep diusahain update truzz ! Jgn lupa RnRnya hehe

 **hikarishe** : *rotfl* jangan donk ntar nejinya babak belur n g` ganteng lagi :) thank`s udah reviews.. Note : ditunggu illogycally lovingnya hehe..

 **Qren** : Makin seru yah.. Syukur dech kirain ffnya ngebosenin.. :( Yupz neji-kun emang keyen kayak Qren wkwk.. Diusahain updatenya seminggu sekali tapi klo agak telat tolong dimaklumin aja namanya juga manusia he.. Yosh.. Selalu semangat kok! Makacihh reviewsnya Ren2 next ditunggu RnR!

 **ana** : Yupz diusahain cepet endnya klo authour g` khilaf aja wkwkwkw.. Naruhina yah.. Pengen sih tapi authour rada2 takut coz fansnya banyak kayak pair Sasusaku ntar authour dibully klo FFnya g` menarik :( klo nejisaku masih dalam proyek jdi sabarr yah ana.. Thank`s udah reviews ana n next RnR!

 **onyx dark blue** : *rotfl* 10 to blue.. Yupz alurnya emang lambat kayak siput jalannya tapi ntar dicepetin dikit dech jalannya kayak ulet wkwk.. Iye2 updatena ditunggu aja seminggu sekali klo telat tinggal dijyuken aja authournya biar speed :) makasihh atz reviewsnya blue next jgn lupa RnR!

 **oortaka** : Yeah.. Taka' namanya juga cinta jadi rada over sih.. Maklum kmaren authour lagi error jdi balesnya gitu jdi abaikan aja ok ! Soal Gaaxneji mengkin next chapter.. Jdi tunggu aja tapi sowry aja klo kurang baguz coz authour kurang pengalaman untuk membuat ff yang baguz :) Gomen-ne taka-chan/taka-kun kalau authour lambat Updatenya tpi makasihhh coz selalu reviews n next ditunggu lagi yah RnRnya !

 **Ayu493** : itu karena hinata tanpa sadar udah nolak neji ayu.. Kalo hinata udah siap pasti neji bakal lanjut heheh.. Update diusahain seminggu sekali dech jdi tunggu satu minggu setelah up sebelumnya.. Makasih coz selalu reviews n then next reviews RnR lagi yah! :)

 **Harumi Tsubaki** : tuh udah lanjut haru-chan jdi gimana comentnya ! Thank`s udah reviews :)

 _ **Spesial thanks for Readers yang sudah membaca FF authour ini tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian memberi sedikit masukkan dan saran serta kritik melalui reviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini ! untuk menambah semangat authour :)**_

Note : Kenapa semua Reviews seminggu terakhir nya delay yah! (G` bisa dibaca) ada yang punya jawaban selain FFN sedang bermasalah !


	9. Chapter 9

Temari menutup mulutnya tanda ia terkejut mendengar perkatan kekasihnya itu. Walaupun ia tak terlalu mengenal neji namun ia tahu neji punya jangkauan kekuasaan yang luas. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada adiknya karena berurusan dengan Hyuuga itu.

Shikamaru melirik temari dengan ekor matanya ia menangkap bahwa wanitanya ini tengah gelisah karena perasaan takut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan temari untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir padanya.

"Kuharap Gaara baik-baik saja" ucap lirih temari.

0-0-0-0-0

« Shine In Your Eyes »

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shine In Your Eyes © LovelyLany

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : [NejixHina] slight [GaaxHina]

Rate : M

0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Pukul 11pm**_

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

Aku melihat nii-san dan tenten berpelukkan, sungguh seharusnya aku senang jika mereka berbaikkan tapi ntah mengapa hatiku terasa panas dan sesak sekali. Aku tak menyukainya, ntah mengapa aku bisa cemburu melihat niisan memeluk tenten seperti itu. Nafasku tercekat.. Seakan ada benda yang menyumbat di saluran pernapasanku. Berbanding terbalik dengan detak jatungku yang berdetak cepat. Aku berusaha menarik nafasku pelan-pelan agar rasa sesak didadaku hilang. Namun percuma bukannya sesak itu yang hilang malah air mataku yang mengalir dengan sendirinya di pelupuk mataku. "Hiks" aku terisak namun aku lekas menutup mulutku agar suara tangisanku tak terdengar oleh mereka. Perlahan aku memundurkan langkahku ke belakang dan gerakanku semakin mundur lagi kebelakang hingga aku tak sengaja menubruk tubuh gaara yang berada dibelakangku. Aku terkesiap karena hampir terjatuh dan untungnya gaara menahanku. Namun tubuhku kembali bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar suara nii-san yang menyadari keberadaan kami disini. Sungguh tubuhku seakan tak bisa digerakan padahal pikiranku menyuruhku untuk segera pergi dari sana. Kakiku benar-benar lemas, namun tanpa aku sadari tiba-tiba gaara menarik tanganku dan ia menggiringku untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku bersyukur dalam hati namun aku kesulitan menyamai langkah kakinya yang besar dan cepat itu hingga berapa kali aku hampir terjatuh tapi gaara selalu singgap menahan lenganku agar aku tak terjatuh. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana dia akan membawaku pergi.

 _ **Hinata Pov end**_

 _ **Gaara Pov On**_

Aku membawanya bersamaku, kulihat ia sulit menyamai langkahku hingga ia hampir terjatuh berapa kali namun aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Aku tak bisa memperlambat langkah kami karena aku tahu pria itu masih mengejar kami. Seharusnya aku tak membawa hinata karena itu akan memperburuk keadaan tapi ntah kenapa aku enggan melepaskan hinata. Aku tak ingin ia bertemu dengan pria itu, tak ingin jika nanti pria itu membawa hinata pergi dan itu artinya akan sulit bagiku untuk bertemu dengan hinata lagi.

Kami sudah sampai di lobby, dan seorang pria berjas hitam keluar dari lambourghini maroonku dan memberikan kunci mobil itu padaku. Segera saja aku mengambilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk hinata sebelum akhirnya aku juga memasuki mobilkku. Aku segera menghidupkan mesin mobilku dan segera melajukan mobilku meninggalkan gedung itu.

'Hm.. maaf saja malam ini hinata bersamaku' batinku dengan sebuah seringai terpantri diwajahku karena kupikir pria itu takkan mengejar lagi. Namun senyumku kian memudar saat kulirik kaca spionku kulihat pria itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil ferarri metalix miliknya dan melajukan mobil tersebut untuk mengikuti kami.

"Shit.. dia tak mau menyerah rupanya!" umpatku kemudian menekan gasnya lama dan melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

"Gaa-ra-san.. ada apa! kenapa ngebut? pe-lan pelan saja!" kulihat hinata terkejut dan memegang seatbell yang mengamankan tubuhnya dengan erat di kedua tangannya.

"Tenang cantik dan .. nikmati saja ok?" ucapku dengan senyum menyeringai.

'Lihat saja.. hyuuga ! apa kau bisa mengejarku!' batinku, aku semakin erat memegang setir dan mengemudikan mobilku dengan konsentrasi penuh, 'untung saja aku tak minum malam ini' aku kembali membatin di dalam hati.

 _ **Gaara Pov end**_

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Gaara terus melajukan mobilnya di jalanan Utama meski tak terlalu ramai seperti dipagi dan sore hari namun masih banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalanan ini. Gaara melirik dikaca spionnya dan ia bisa melihat bahwa mobil neji masih terus mengikutinya. Padahal ia sudah menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya agar neji tak bisa mengejarnya namun ternyata ia salah jika meremehkan hyuuga itu terbukti hingga sekarangpun mobilnya terus mengikuti Gaara dengan jarak dua mobil dibelakang Gaara.

"Cih" desis Gaara mencengkram setirnya kesal namun kemudian ia kembali menatap hinata yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum.

Gadis yang ditatap Gaara hanya diam dan terus mencengkram seatbell sambil memejamkan matanya erat tanda ia takut dan gelisah.

Tak ingin melihat gadis itu semakin lama dalam kondisi seperti itu, Gaara mencoba berfikir untuk secepatnya kabur dari kejaran Neji. Gaara kembali memacu mobilnya lebih cepat lagi, dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk lepas dari neji yang terus mengikuti mobilnya dibelakang.

'tak ada salahnya jika mencoba ide ini' batin Gaara.

Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin sambil menyalip-nyalip mobil lain yang berada didepannya seperti garis zig-zag agar neji tak bisa mengikuti jejaknya karena beberapa mobil yang menutupi mobilnya dibelakang. Saat itulah Gaara melajukan mobilnya ditikungan meninggalkan jalanan utama.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku!" umpat neji dengan senyum menyeringai. "Kau pikir hal itu bisa mengelabuiku... No.. no.. no tak ada satupun tikus yang bisa kabur dariku.. apalagi pemuda sabaku sepertimu! kemanapun kau pergi kau takkan lepas dari kedua mataku ini SABAKU SIALAN !" teriak neji kesal namun diakhiri dengan kekehan mengerikan. "Kau justru memberi peluang untukku" neji menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya yang mencetak sebuah senyum miring diwajahnya namun kemudian senyum itu hilang digantikan wajah dingin dan raut datar diwajahnya.

Neji menekan pedal gasnya lama untuk menaikkan kecepatannya lalu ia memutar setirnya untuk menyalip setiap mobil di depannya. Ia langsung membanting setirnya saat menikung jalan yang dilalui gaara tadi tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Tak sulit bagi neji untuk mengejar mobil gaara yang kini berada sekitar 500m didepannya. Jalanan ini terlihat sepi namun justru itulah yang neji tunggu-tungu sedari tadi. Menunggu sampai pemuda bernama Gaara itu meninggalkan jalanan utama yang lumayan ramai tadi dan beralih ke jalanan ini.

Neji terus melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan dan saat akhirnya mobil gaara telah disalipnya, ia kemudian memutar arah setirnya untuk membalikan posisi depan mobilnya untuk menghadapkan ke depan mobil Gaara. Hingga akhirnya Gaara menekan rem mendadak menghindari agar tak menabrak mobil neji didepannya.

Ckitt .. Bunyi roda mobil Gaara yang mengerem mendadak. Jika saja Gaara lambat menekan rem maka mobil mereka akan saling baku hantam.

Gaara segera melihat ke arah hinata dan untunglah gadis ini baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya hinata sedikit shock karena mobilnya mengerem mendadak, tangannya gemetar dan matanya terlihat gusar seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Nii-nii-san" ucapnya terbata sambil menatap keluar kaca depan mobil.

Gaara pun melihat apa yang dilihat hinata dan benar saja pria yang dimaksud sudah berdiri di depan mobil gaara sekarang.

"KELUAR KAU SABAKU"teriak neji memanggil gaara.

Gaarapun hendak meraih knop pintu mobilnya namun sebuah tangan menahannya. "Ja-jangan ke-keluar? Biar a-aku saja yang keluar" terdengar suara lembut namun gemetar milik hinata.

Gaara menggeleng karena tak mungkin baginya untuk bertamengkan seorang gadis di depannya, kemana harga dirinya sebagai seorang sabaku. Gaarapun melepaskan lengan hinata pelan lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia hendak menutup pintu mobilnya namun ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam mobil.

"Gaara-san awas!" teriak hinata dari dalam mobil agar gaara menghindar namun terlambat.

Neji bergerak begitu cepat sebelum gaara sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tinju neji sudah melayang ke wajah gaara dan membuat gaara terjatuh di samping mobilnya, tubuhnya tersungkur ke aspal. Rasa perih dan panas menjalar dipipinya, ia mencium bau anyir saat tetesan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Meskipun sakit ia menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, kemudian ia bangkit dan lekas melayangkan tinjunya ke arah neji. Namun bukan neji jika ia tak memperhitungkan gerakan gaara, neji menahan tinju yang diarahkan gaara kewajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan neji mencengkram kuat kepalan tangan gaara itu kemudian ia menarik kepalan gaara itu untuk mendekatkan tubuh gaara kearahnya, saat tubuh gaara sudah mendekat ia menghantamkan lututnya ke bagian perut gaara.

"ugh" suara lenguhan keluar dari mulut gaara saat merasaan sakit di ulu hatinya.

Belum hilang rasa sakit itu, kini neji kembali menerjang tubuh gaara dengan gerakan cepat hingga gaara kembali jatuh tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya.

Gaara memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit itu. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa pria didepannya ini benar-benar pintar berkelahi.

"hanya itukah kemampuanmu" ketus neji dingin"sungguh kelakuan nekatmu tak sebanding dengan kemampuan lemahmu itu.. Seharusnya kau berfikir dua kali sebelum kau bertindak.. Kau itu hanya pemuda sombong yang bertamengkan punggung saudarimu"

Aliran darah gaara naik ke ubun-ubun, ia mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan neji, "Cih.. kau bilang aku begitu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu! Bukankah kita sama.." kemudian gaara menggeleng tak menyetujui ucapannya sendiri "ah..tidak..kita berbeda bukan! meskipun diatara kita berdiri seorang perempuan baik didepanku ataupun dibelakangmu. Namun aku tak sepicik kau yang sampai hati mengekang kehidupannya seperti kau mengekang hinata" ujar gaara menyeringai melihat raut wajah neji yang terlihat kaku menahan amarah.

Neji merasa kesal niat ingin memprovokasi malah ia ikut tersulut amarahnya mendengar ucapan gaara karena apa yang dikatakan gaara benar adanya. Ia yang kesal lekas melesat kearah gaara. Kemudian ia menarik kerah kemeja di dalam tuxedo milik gaara untuk memaksa gaara berdiri tegak.

Gaara hendak melepaskan tangan neji yang menarik kerah bajunya namun tak bisa. Setelah Neji memaksa Gaara untuk berdiri kini mereka saling menghadap dan saling menatap benci. Neji melepaskan tarikan lengannya dari kerah baju gaara "Singkirkan tanganmu itu breng-.. ukh" sebuah tangan mencengkram lehernya kuat.

Belum sempat gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya lehernya kini sudah dicekik kuat oleh neji. "Bukan hanya kelakuanmu yang sombong ternyata mulutmu juga seperti bisa ular" ucap neji semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher gaara. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku.. Kau tau dengan mudah aku bisa menyingkirkanmu ataupun kedua saudar-"

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

"NIISAN HENTIKAN!" pekikku saat keluar dari mobil gaara. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat keluar karena tak ingin menemui nii-san, berharap kejadian ini tak terjadi. Sebelumnya aku sudah pasrah dan hendak keluar namun gaara menahanku. Dadaku masih terasa sesak dan jantungkupun belum normal, Aku belum menyiapkan hatiku untuk menemui nii-san dan takut akan satu hal. namun aku tak tega melihat gaara yang terus dipukul oleh nii-san. Meski kakiku masih gemetar dan lemas, aku harus memaksakannya bergerak. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, dan kulihat niisan sudah berhenti mencekik gaara dan melihat ke arahku. Namun aku kembali terkejut saat gaara hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah nii-san. Aku menutup mulutku dan kakiku seakan membeku tak bergerak. Nii-san terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang, Aku melihat darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

Deg. nafasku kembali tercekat, tubuhku semakin gemetar dan kakiku semakin lemas. Aku melihat Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatiku tapi niisan kembali menariknya dan membalikkan tubuh gaara kembali kehadapannya dan melayangkan tinjunya kembali.

Aku benar-benar bingung dan takut namun kakiku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, air mataku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, aku kembali menangis.. "Ti-dak .. hiks..hen-tikan..hiks. ku-mohon hentikan" kakiku benar-benar lemas tak bisa menahan berat tubuhku, tubuhku hampi merosot jatuh namun ada dua tangan yang menahan tubuhku. Aku menengok kesamping dan ternyata orang itu adalah Nara-san.

"Maaf aku terlambat.. " ucapnya menoleh padaku dan kemudian ia mengalihkan manik onicsnya untuk melihat kedua orang yang berkelahi itu. "Syukurlah mereka masih bernyawa" aku sedikit heran mendengar ucapannya namun aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Pandanganku semakin mengabur dan kelopak mataku terasa berat sekali hingga akhirnya perlahan matakupun terpejam.

 _ **Hinata Pov end.**_

 _ **Flash back On**_

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Shikamaru terus mengikuti mobil kotetsu dari belakang, namun karena shikamaru tak pandai dalam hal mengejar mobil yang dikendarai ko yang cepat jadi mereka sedikit tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Hei rusa pemalas.. naikkan kecepatan mobilmu jika kau memang berniat mengejar mereka" ketus temari yang kesal karena mereka tertinggal jauh dibelakang padahal ia sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan gaara.

"Mendokusai.. Kau ini berisik sekali! Tenanglah dan tetap awasi mereka dari sini" sahut shikamaru yang sedikit kesal

"Sudah.. sini biar aku saja yang menyetir" ucap temari melepaskan seatbell yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kemudian ia perlahan mendekati shikamaru.

"apa yang kau la-"

"stt.. diamlah.. tetaplah focus kedepan dan jangan lepaskan setirmu sebelum aku menyuruhmu" temari mulai merangkak dan duduk dipangkuan shikamaru.

"eshhss.." shika melenguh saat tak sengaja pinggul sintal temari menggesek miliknya.

"Bodoh.. bukan saatnya mendesah.. cepatlah kau pindah ke kursiku.. desahanmu itu kau simpan saja untuk nanti malam" temari sudah mengambil alih setir.

"Cih.. terserah kau sajalah" shikamaru pasrah, kalau saja keadaan tidak genting mungkin ia takkan mau pindah dari kursi nyaman itu. Shikamaru sudah pindah ke kursi temari namun belum sempat ia memasangkan seatbell ditubuhnya.

'Buk' bunyi kepala shika yang terbentur kaca samping mobil saat temari hendak menyalip mobil didepan mobil mereka tadi dengan kecepatan diatas normal.

"Kau ingin membunuhku" ketus shika

Tak ada jawaban dari temari hanya kekehan yang terdengar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar gila temari!" Ucap shikamaru yang tak percaya dengan keahlian menyetir temari yang gila menurutnya.

"Kau yang lebih gila karena menjadikanku yang gila ini sebagai kekasihmu? hemh!" temari tersenyum namun ia tetap focus menyetir.

'Ya.. aku bisa gila mendadak karena semua orang yang berada disekelilingku adalah orang gila seperti kalian.' batin shikamaru.

Tak perlu waktu lama kini mobil yang dikendarai oleh ko sudah berada di depan mereka. Temari terus mengikuti mobil ko dibelakang hingga mereka melewati jalan tikungan keluar jalur utama. Setelah mereka sampai di jalur yang sepi itu temari terus mengikuti ko namun tiba-tiba ia menyalip mobil ko dan menambah kecepatanya karena ia melihat sebuah mobil lambourghini maroon gaara yang terparkir beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia terus melajukan mobil itu dan benar dugaannya itu mobil gaara. Ia segera menepi ke pinggir jalan, ia hendak mematikan mesin mobil tiba-tiba shikamaru sudah keluar dari mobil mendahuluinya.

"Heih.. dasar rusa pemalas " ketus temari, dan iapun segera mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan seatbellnya. Ia keluar menyusul shikamaru.

 _ **Flash back Off**_

"Mendokusai.." ucap shikamaru saat mendapati hinata pingsan dan dengan sigap ia kembali merangkulnya.

"Ada apa dengannya" tanya temari yang datang menghampiri shikamaru. "Apa ia korban perkelahian mereka" temari melirik kedua orang yang dimaksud masih sibuk adu tinju.

"Kurasa phobia nya kumat" sahut shikamaru sambil menghelah nafas melirik hinata.

"Hah.. dia takut melihat orang berkelahi yah?" beo temari.

"Dasar urusai.. dia takut melihat darah temari.. Ini kau urus dia biar aku mengurus mereka berdua" ucap shikamaru lalu menyandarkan tubuh hinata pada temari dan temari sedikit terhuyung namun ia tetap menahan tubuh hinata.

"Oh..Gadis cantik yang malang.. Kau diberi kesialan karena mengenal dua pria kasar itu" jeda "hemh.. seandainya aku punya adik perempuan secantik kau aku tak perlu kesusahan seperti ini." temari meracau tak jelas sambil menatap hinata sebentar kemudian ia kembali focus melihat gaara yang terus melayangkan serangannya pada neji, walaupun selalu ditangkis neji.

"Maaf nona sabaku.. Biarkan saya saja yang menjaga nona hinata" ucap pria yang menghampiri temari.

Temari mengalihkan focusnya dari gaara lalu menatap pria yang berbicara dengannya itu dengan tatapan sinis " Jangan harap! aku tak mempercayaimu.. enyahlah dari hadapanku" ketusnya karena ia sebal melihat pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Walaupun berkat mengikutinyalah mereka bisa sampai kesini.

"Tapi nona sa-"

"Diamlah.. lebih baik kau bantu shikamaru memisahkan mereka" perintahnya kepada pria yang tak lain adalah kotetsu.

Kotetsu bergeming, karena tak mungkin ia mendengarkan perintah dari temari. Ia tak ingin mengganggu tuannya yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

Gaara terus melayangkan pukulannya namun tak ada yang mengenai neji, Neji selalu bisa menebak arah serangan gaara. Hanya satu pukulan itu saja yang mengenai neji saat ia menatap hinata tadi. Sedangkan neji hanya bertahan tanpa memukul seolah ingin menguras tenaga gaara. Setelah nafas gaara mulai terputus -putus karena kelelahan ia pun akhirnya dengan cepat melayangkan serangannya.

Neji kembali bergerak begitu cepat sampai sebelum gaara sempat menyadarinya, tinju neji sudah melayang ke wajah gaara dan membuat tubuh gaara untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terjatuh dan tersungkur di atas aspal.

Gaara kembali merasakan sakit dan perih namun kini bukan dipipi lagi melainkan dihidungnya. lelehan darah mengalir di hidungnya "Oh..Shitt.. Kau mematahkan hidungku! hah!" teriak gaara.

Neji berdiri menjulang dihadapan gaara dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. "Dan aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu kalau aku mendengar ataupun melihat kau membawa hinata pergi tanpa seizinku." Neji berucap dengan nada dingin dan penuh tekanan.

Gaara merintih kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah "Oh..Shit" Garaa kembali mendongak menatap neji dengan pandangan geram dan kesal.

Neji membalas menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. " Kuperingatkan untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Menjauhlah dari hinata," lanjutnya pelan "Sebelum aku terpaksa membunuhmu" Garaa mendongak menatap neji dengan sinis "Dan yakinlah, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu.

Kalimat terakhir itu seolah-olah bergema dalam keheningan mencengkam. Setelah itu Neji berbalik hendak meninggalkan Gaara. Neji sudah mengetahui keberadaan Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Namun Neji hanya menampangkan wajah tak bersahabat pada shikamaru.

"Aku ber-" shikamaru hendak menyuarakan sesuatu namun padangan mata neji benar-benar tajam seolah mengatakan bahwa kehadirannya disini hanya mengganggu. Neji pun pergi melewati shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Mendokusai" shikamaru hanya mendesahkan nafas berat melihat perlakuan neji padanya. Lalu kini matanya beralih menatap Gaara yang masih duduk ditempat semula tanpa ada niat untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Gaara menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Ia benar-benar merasa sakit di bagian pipi dan hidungnya. Belum lagi bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa ngilu 'Sial, pukulannya benar-benar sakit' batinnya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepada gaara dan saat gaara melihatnya ternyata itu adalah shikamaru kekasih temari-nee.

Gaara hanya diam namun kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan shikamaru. "Ugh.." lenguhnya merasakan ulu hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat akan mencoba berdiri. Gaara memegangi bagian yang sakit itu.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk memapah Gaara namun ia menolaknya dengan menepis uluran tangan shikamaru. Gaara berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti shikamaru dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Neji melihat Hinata yang bersandar pada gadis Sabaku itu, Ia sudah tak heran akan keberadaan nona sabaku itu karena ada shikamaru disini walaupun ia juga baru mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sesaat dipesta tadi. Ia pun menghampiri temari, Raut wajah neji sudah berubah sekarang tak lagi dingin, kini ia menaikan sedikit alisnya seolah-olah heran akan keberadaan gadis itu kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya."Selamat malam nona sabaku! Aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu disini. Apa yang membuat seorang putri sabaku bisa berada ditempat ini?hemh!" ia menatap manik hijau temari.

"Begitu juga denganku yang sedikit heran akan keberadaanmu disini Hyuuga-san, tapi Kuharap adikku tak bernasib sama dengan musuh- musuhmu yang lain" temari berucap sinis, ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria dihadapannya ini namun sebagai seorang pemimpin sabaku corp ia menahan keinginan tersebut. Bagaimanapun kesalnya ia tapi urusan perusahaan dan karyawannya lebih penting daripada urusan pribadi karena ia belum sanggup untuk bersaing sendiri melawan Hyuuga corp yang tentu saja lebih besar dari perusahaannya.

"Tenanglah.. pemuda sabaku itu masih kuperlakukan sedikit lebih istimewa dari yang lainnya" neji menekankan setiap kata dikalimatnya lalu tersenyum tipis "tentu saja itu karena kau nona sabaku.. jadi bisakah aku membawa hinata sekarang." ucap neji menatap temari. Temari yang mengertipun membiarkan neji memapah hinata, kini neji menggedong hinata ala bridal-style menuju mobilnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan hyuu-" ucap ko' saat melihat tuannya yang membawa hinata.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku.. kau menghalangi jalanku" ketus neji saat melihat anak buahnya kotetsu yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. "Kenapa kau diam bukakan pintu mobilku? apa kau tak lihat keadaanku saat ini" neji semakin kesal dengan kotetsu saat ini.

Kotetsu yang mendengar tuannya marah segera cepat melakukan perintahnya. Iapun membuka pintu mobil ferrari kesayangan tuannya itu ,Neji lekas menyandarkan hinata di kursi sambil memasangkan seatbell di sisi tubuh hinata. Ia segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan berbalik untuk memasuki mobilnya. Setelah berada di dalam mobil neji mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, saat ingin melajukan mobilnya sekilas pandangan mata neji dan gaara bertemu. Manik amethyts neji menatap manik jade itu dengan tatapan tajam terlihat kilatan amarah dan benci di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah kaca mobil menutupi pandangannya.

"Keberuntungan masih berpihak padamu malam ini sabaku" neji tersenyum tipis "tapi tak selamanya dewi fortuna akan berpihak padamu" kini senyum neji tergantikan dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Neji melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Melihat neji yang pergi Kotetsupun segera memasuki mobil hitamnya mengikuti tuannya itu.

.

.

.

"Shika.. bagaimana keadaannya" tanya temari pada shikamaru padahal ia bisa melihat sendiri keadaan gaara sekarang. Ia bersyukur Gaara masih hidup dan berdiri di depannya. Namun ia tak ingin melihat gaara karena ia benar-benar kesal dan marah.

"Ntahlah.. kurasa ia perlu dironsen terutama hidung dan bagian perutnya itu" sahut shikamaru.

"Bisa tolong kau urus dia.. aku akan pulang membawa mobilnya? " ucapnya pada shikamaru "mulai hari ini mobilmu kusita" kini temari menatap gaara dengan kesal.

"Tunggu! kenapa harus mobilku" sahut gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini hukuman untukmu, mungkin jika mobilmu kusita kau akan mulai sedikit menyadari kecerobohanmu itu" sindir temari

"Temari-nee ini berlebihan! Kau tau mobil itu adalah nyawaku" gaara menatap temari dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Apa kau bodoh.. ini hanya mobil.. Seharusnya kau lebih menyayangi nyawamu daripada mobil ini" jeda "Sudah tak ada penolakan ! aku ingin pulang, aku benar-benar lelah ? kau sungguh adik yang merepotkan" ucap temari sebelum berlalu meninggalkan gaara dan mulai memasuki mobil gaara , temaripun melajukan mobil garaa dengan cepat.

"Sial.. seharusnya kuncinya kusimpan tadi! Menyebalkan!" umpat gaara yang kesal karena meninggalkan kunci mobil didalam mobil lambourghini maroon kesayangannya itu.

"Bersabarlah.. ia hanya khawatir padamu maka dari itu dia bersikap demikian! Ayo kita pergi.. hari sudah semakin dingin" shikamaru berkata sambil mengusapkan tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Hm"

Merekapun segera memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobil itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tsb.

0-0-0-0-0

 _ **At the Apartemen**_

 _ **Neji Pov**_

Kini aku sudah berada dikamarku. Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Aku menyampirkan sebuah handuk kecil di leherku. Kini aku berdiri di depan cermin kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin besar kamarku. Cermin itu memantulkan gambarku yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang katun tanpa memakai atasan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasku. Aku membiarkan tubuh bagian atasku polos yang memperlihatkan otot-otot perutku yang tercetak jelas disana. Aku menggosok-gosokkan handuk di kepalaku untuk mengeringkan surai coklat panjangku yang basah.

"eunggg" suara lenguhan lembut seorang gadis menginterupsiku yang merupakan suara hinata.

Akupun lekas menghampirinya, aku duduk di sisi ranjang king-size milikku. Kulihat kelopak matanya mulai membuka kemudian berkedip seolah ingin memperjelas padangannya.

"ehhem" aku mengeluarkan suara agar ia segera melihat ke arahku dan benar iapun menoleh padaku.

"Nii-nii-san" ucapnya gugup dan wajahnya merah saat melihat tubuh bagian atasku yang polos.

"Hm.. akhirnya kau sadar! Jika kau satu atau dua jam lagi tak segera sadar mungkin kau akan bermalam di rumah sakit" ujarku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di kepala ranjang.

"..." Ia tak menanggapiku. Kini iapun bangun dan duduk, kulihat ia memegang dahinya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, tak ada niatku untuk mengatakan apapun lagi. Kini kulihat ia ingin bersiap untuk bangun dan berdiri, aku sedikit heran namun lekas saja aku menahan lengannya. Namun sepertinya ia berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya, ia terus menarik lengannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Aku semakin heran dan aneh "Hentikan hinata.. mau bagaimanapun kau berusaha aku takkan melepaskan tanganmu" kataku menginterupsinya jika usahanya itu sia-sia.

Iapun menghentikan tarikkannya, kini ia duduk disisi ranjang tapi ia masih bergeming. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungiku saat ini. Aku semakin penasaran jadi aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Namun bukan berarti aku melepaskannya karena kini tanganku mencoba merangkul sisi pinggangnya dan dengan satu tarikan kini ia sudah berada dalam pangkuanku. Kurasakan ia menegang saat punggungnya menyentuh bagian dadaku yang polos, aku memeluknya erat dengan kedua tanganku yang kekar. Aku meresapi wangi lavender di tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu membuatku nyaman, tenang dan juga bergairah.

"Le-pas nii-san hiks.. nii-san tak bo-leh me-laku-kan ini hiks.." ucapnya terbata dengan suara tangisnya, kulihat punggungnya bergetar. aku menghelah nafas berat, kenapa ia selalu menangis, kali ini apa lagi masalahnya. aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kenapa.. apa kau lebih suka jika pemuda sabaku itu yang memelukmu seperti ini? hm!"

"Bukan.. hiks.. ti-dak seperti itu..hiks?"

"Lalu apa.. kenapa aku tak boleh memelukmu? sedangkan pagi tadi kau begitu menikmati ciuman ki-,"

"CUKUP.. nii-san ! hentikan semua hal aneh ini? kau membuatnya rumit! " pekiknya padaku. Kemudian ia hendak kabur berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena kini Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan wajahku mulai mendekati telinganya "Ingatlah! Kau takkan bisa kabur seincipun dari sisiku" bisikku di telinganya.

 **To be Continue..**

 **« Shine In Your Eyes »**

A/N: Gomen.. Gomen-ne Minha-san authour UP lama banget.. Bukannya g mau UP tapi g bisa UP sesuai janji coz hp lany matot jadi semua filenya raib ntah kemana? hilang sudah semua arsip fic yang udah lany buat capek2 baik yang baru or up chap.. coz dri awal emank lany selalu publish n up lewat hp.. emank dasar bego g ad backupnya.. cuman tok nyimpen dihp n hpnya error pula. Ship dah penderitaanku.. Ini aj untung ad my brother yang baik hati minjemin hp. *menghelah nafas pasrah* humh udah cukup g bisa apa2 lagi terpaksa mesti mulai dari awal lagi.. jadi Gomen-ne kalau kalian kesel klo UPnya lama..

 **Spesial thanks for :** C-gray | oortaka | nana chan |Harumi Tsubaki | Onyx dark blue | zielavienaz96 | hikarishe | Alinda504 | ana | AsahinaUchiHaruno | TachibanaChan | queenyoora | LoveLavender | LadyShinBy | NadeshikoPadmini | | nyonya uchiha | taramraraw | Aileem712 | AlyndaB | GreenOshu | YumikoHarvey | tanpopohime9 | liyaneji | EmikoRyuuzaki-chan | shinigami no widy | ikha0319 | violet chan | Ayu493 | Ashima1789 | balay67 | anita. indah. 777 | Oh Se Naa | RainBrown12 | novizuliana27 | Cho377 | chana0891 | CrimsonDark88 | unnihikari | gloinemask | srilestari | Hilda9Achillius9Fitra | special readers | ringohanazono6 | HipHipHuraHura | Miyuchin | **yang udah follow,favoritin, Reviews, PM di FF ini.**

 **Replys to Reviews :**

 **balay67** : Yupz sama2 balay-kun.. sowry aj klo adegan cemburu nya kurang ngefeel yah..

 **onxy dark blue** : Wah.. Blue justru kamu yang paling bikin authour gemes nih.. :) Ntar mungkin di next chap baru mereka bisa saling ngungkapin hehe.. waduh sequel yah.. ntar ditampung dulu yah request nya..

 **ana** : yupz udah next kok.. n then gimana comentnya?

 **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra** : Wah Hilda-chan penggemar Yandere nih.. sama sih lany juga suka tapi animenya aj wkwkw.. "Neji-kun benarkah dirimu yandare?".. "Hn"

 **oortaka** : Wah authour seneng banget, Taka-chan dirimu emank paling ekspresif kalo coment yah.. author seneng taka bilang tersayang nih.. Ohya itu dah dibuat slight GaaxNeji gimana puas lum? apa masih kurang taka? Gomen-ne aj kalo kurang seru yah.. masalah typo udah di benerin wkwkw.. maklum males ngetik ngedit jadi gitu masih ad yang nyempil... laen kali kasih tau lagi kalo ada typo yah taka.. biar bisa diperbaiki.. :) Mungkin di chap depan mereka baru saling ungkapin perasaan.. tapi g janji viss

 **Miyuchin** : Penggemar GaaHina yah.. sama ne juga suka baca fic GaaHina tpi di chap ini gaara kena siksa Gomen yah miyu-chan.. makasih dah bilang fic na seru.. tuh udh lanjut gimana comentnya :)

 **C Grey :** Hahaha sowry dech dah bikin dirimu penasaran coz emank segitu ide yang bisa authour tuangkan ke cerita.. Humh.. namanya bumbu cinta ntar juga selesai salah pahamnya. tapi next chap yah.. Suka nejihina makasih sayang... peluk dan cium hangat utk C-Grey

 **QRen** : Tuh Neji udah nguber -nguber mereka? gimana comentnya? yupz typo na udah dibenerin hehe maklum waktu up rada ngantuk jadi g' sempet baca ulang.. Selalu semangat kok Qren-chan.. :) thank' u sayang udah diingetin.. laen kali ingetin lagi yah kalo ad typo.. :*

 **nana chan** : Neji ganas...wah neji-kun kmu dibilang guanas.. wwkkwkw udah up kok nana-chan n then gimana comentnya.

 **shinigami no widy** : wkwkw didi-chan bikin sakit perut ngakak nih baca reviews kamu.. ok vix disini g ada nenek chiyo yang bisa ngasih nyawa cadangan n naruto dipihak neji jdi g mungkin bantu gaara n then untungnya Gaara g terancam punah.. yupz selalu ada iklan di "shine in your eyes" apalagi kali ini iklannya banyak banget.. wkwkw tuh udah liat gimana reaksi hina kan! gimana comentnya?

 **Makasih untuk kalian yang udah reviews di chapter 8 kemarin, Lany ucapin makasih banget n then jgan lupa RnR lagi yah !**

 **Thank's kepada semua readers yang udah mau baca FF ini . Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**

 **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini !**


End file.
